Mémoire Vive
by LydiaMartin33430
Summary: Un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes pour l'humanité, enlève des enfants surdoués et les exploitent sans scrupules ... Attention, âmes sensibles, s'abstenir !
1. Chapter 1

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un STEREK pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

 **ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !**

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 4 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Il existe parmi nous des êtres vivants à l'intelligence exceptionnelle. Ces personnes tentent de vivre des vies normales, allant dans des écoles prestigieuses, faisant de grandes études, devenant de grandes personnalités._

 _Et puis, il y a Le centre. Officiellement, c'est un centre d'études permettant aux génies de développer leurs compétences, d'aider dans des recherches importantes et aider l'humanité._

 _Mais dans l'ombre, des hommes enlèvent de jeunes enfants, tuant toutes personnes se mettant en travers de leurs chemins. Ils les forcent à oublier leurs familles, leur passée, les obligeant à "travailler" jour et nuit jusqu'à épuisement, pour en faire des petites machines sans âmes._

 _Un jour, un enfant arrive au Centre. Il a 6 ans, et son QI est plus élevé que celui de tous les autres enfants présents en ce lieu. Il s'appelle Stiles..._

...

\- Shérif du comté de Beacon Hills, ouvrez-moi cette porte !

John Stilinski, Shérif, attendait devant la porte d'entrée du Centre.

Il avait enfin une preuve que cet endroit n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être.

Quinze ans qu'il enquêtait sur des disparitions d'enfants, tous ayant un quotient intellectuel supérieur à la moyenne.

La grande porte s'ouvrit. Un homme âgé, dégarni, attendait patiemment au milieu de l'entrée. Il semblait sûr de lui, arrogant, et était entouré d'une dizaine d'hommes.

\- Shérif, quel plaisir de vous voir !

\- Ne jouez pas avec moi M. Argent, c'est fini pour vous ! éructa le Shérif. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour kidnapping, séquestration, tortures, meurtres, menaces de mort et racket ! Parrish, lisez-lui ses droits.

Jordan Parrish, adjoint du Shérif, menotta le vieil homme en lui énumérant ses droits.

Gérard Argent, Directeur du Centre, il était depuis longtemps dans le collimateur du Bureau du Shérif, mais aussi du FBI, présent sur les lieux, en renfort.

\- Agent Mc Call, vous aussi êtes intéressé par ma petite personne ? Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de succès ! se moqua, Gérard Argent, un sourire odieux sur le visage.

\- Ferme-la sale monstre ! Vous allez payer pour tout ce que vous avez fait à ces enfants ! cria l'agent du FBI. Enfermez-le dans une voiture, et embarquez-moi toute personnes présente dans ce centre !

Une cinquantaine de personnes travaillaient dans ce complexe. Des médecins, des chercheurs, des hommes de mains, des gardes du corps.  
Les policiers fouillèrent le bâtiment à la recherche des enfants disparus. Dix enfants avaient été kidnappés en quinze ans, mais trois d'entre eux furent retrouvés morts, enterrés dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Ils n'étaient âgés que de 6 ans, donc tués peu de temps après leurs enlèvements.

\- Shérif... On a retrouvé certains d'entre eux mais ... commença Parrish, mais sa gorge se noua. Ces enfoirés ... Putain !

\- Parrish ! reprit Stilinski, voyant que son adjoint retenait ses larmes de colère.

\- ILS LES ONT TUE ! hurla Parrish, son visage rouge de rage. Ils les ont laissé pourrir dans une espèce de cave et...Parrish ne put continuer, et éclata en sanglots. Il avait retrouvé cinq corps, jetés au fond d'une cave. Les corps étaient couverts de traces de coups, de brûlures, et d'autres horreurs qu'ils avaient dû subir de leurs vivants.

\- Calmez-vous, allez dehors et faites une pause, je vais prendre le relais, ordonna le Shérif. En attendant, je vais-

\- SHÉRIF ! ON LES A RETROUVE !

L'interpellé se retourna vers l'agent McCall, qui lui fit signe de le suivre.

Ils empruntèrent un long couloir, au bout duquel une porte était grande ouverte. Ils entrèrent dans une salle et découvrirent deux adolescents, un garçon et une fille recroquevillés sur un matelas immonde.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda l'adolescent, scrutant le visage de l'homme en uniforme.

\- Stiles, tu ne dois pas avoir peur de lui, expliqua un homme noir, menotté et surveillé par un agent du FBI. Au contraire. Il est venu te sauver.

\- Docteur Alan Deaton ?

\- Oui, c'est moi. Merci d'avoir fait vite, et encore une fois, je suis vraiment navré de tout ça, s'excusa ce dernier, le regard sincère.

\- Je suis obligé de vous faire arrêter, mais sachez que je vous défendrai. Vous avez sauvé ces enfants, expliqua le Shérif.

\- Hélas, si j'avais su plus tôt, j'aurais pu TOUS les sauver, affirma tristement Deaton.

Pendant l'échange, Stiles s'était levé et était maintenant face au Shérif. Il regardait cet homme, "leur sauveur" comme lui avait expliqué Alan. Un visage mince, des yeux bleus tristes, des cheveux châtains coupés courts, un corps mince mais musclé. Il était imposant, mais pas effrayant.

Deaton se tourna vers la jeune fille toujours sur le matelas, qui n'avait pas lâché Stiles du regard. Elle pleurait, mais n'était pas effrayé par le Shérif.

\- Elle s'appelle Lydia, éluda l'adolescent, en croisant le regard interrogateur du Shérif. Elle a 17 ans, comme moi.

\- Connor, emmenez le Docteur Deaton au commissariat, mais traitez-le correctement, il a sauvé ces enfants, ordonna McCall à un de ses agents.  
Lydia se leva, et approcha à son tour le Shérif. Une jolie blonde vénitienne, petite et menue, des yeux verts très expressifs. Elle portait un tee-shirt et un pantalon blanc, comme Stiles. Les deux étaient pieds nus, mais ne semblaient pas avoir froid. Des traces de coups étaient visibles sur leurs bras, et un coquard marquait son œil gauche.

\- Je veux partir d'ici... chuchota la jeune fille, serrant fort la main de Stiles.

\- Venez, on va vous conduire à l'hôpital et vous faire passer une série d'examens pour voir-

\- NON NON NON PITIÉ NON ! PAS ENCORE NON ! hurla Lydia, reculant tout en se tenant le ventre. Pitié, s'il vous plaît, arrêtez tout ça !

Stiles courut vers la jeune fille et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière s'arrêta de crier, mais pleurait et tremblait, son regard assombri par la peur.

Le Shérif serra les poings, retenant son envie de trucider chaque personne qui "travaillait" dans ce lieu de torture. Il s'approcha lentement des deux adolescents, et s'accroupit face à la blonde vénitienne.

\- Lydia, je te promets que tout ce que tu as subit est terminé, d'accord ? Je vais vous conduire moi-même à l'hôpital. C'est juste pour vous soigner et recueillir des preuves pour faire emprisonner Gérard Argent.

\- Est-ce que je pourrai rester avec elle ? demanda Stiles, serrant toujours Lydia dans les bras.

\- Bien sûr ! Je ferai en sorte que vous soyez installé dans la même chambre pour ne pas vous séparer, affirma Stilinski, un sourire léger aux lèvres. Allez, venez, plus vite nous arriverons, plus vite tout ça sera fini.

John se releva, suivit de Stiles et Lydia. McCall recouvrit la jeune fille d'une couverture, un agent du FBI s'occupant du jeune homme.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie.

Le premier pas hors du bâtiment fut comme un électrochoc pour les deux jeunes, qui n'étaient jamais sorti du Centre depuis leur arrivée, onze ans auparavant.

Ils montèrent dans la voiture de fonction du Shérif, se serrant toujours dans les bras.

Stiles tourna la tête vers l'extérieur et croisa un regard vert-bleu envoûtant. Un grand brun à la mine patibulaire, des cheveux noir corbeau, une barbe de quelques jours, un corps puissant.

Lydia posa sa tête sur les jambes de Stiles, coupant ce dernier dans sa contemplation.

Le Shérif monta à son tour dans la voiture, laissant le volant à Parrish. Ce dernier se tourna vers les deux adolescents et leur fit un sourire rassurant. Tout était terminé. Ils étaient libres à présent.

La voiture démarra et se dirigea vers l'hôpital de Beacon Hills...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	2. Chapter 2

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

 **ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !**

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 _30 followers, 16 favorites, 22 reviews, MERCI ENORMEMENT ! Je ne m'attendais à un tel engouement pour cette fic ! Encore merci !_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Le petit garçon avançait, tentant désespérément de suivre le rythme imposé par l'homme qui le tenait par le bras._

 _\- Où sont papa et maman ? demanda l'enfant, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Ferme-là et avance ! grogna l'homme, tirant plus fortement sur le bras du pauvre petit garçon. J'ai pas qu'ça à faire, moi !_

 _\- Soyez plus aimable, M. Ennis, sinon je m'occuperai personnellement de refaire votre éducation ! gronda une forte voix._

 _Ennis relâcha le bras du petit garçon et s'éloigna en maugréant._

 _\- Bonjour Stiles ! Je m'appelle Gérard Argent, bienvenue dans ta nouvelle maison !_

 _\- Où sont papa et maman ? demanda une nouvelle fois l'enfant._

 _\- Oh mon pauvre petit, tes parents t'ont lâchement abandonné, ils ne voulaient plus de toi ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, ici, personne ne te laissera seul mon garçon ! expliqua Gérard, un faux sourire sur le visage._

 _Stiles, atterré par la nouvelle, se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Pourquoi l'avoir abandonné ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Était-ce parce qu'il était différent des autres enfants ?_

 _Qui était cet homme aux cheveux gris et au regard froid ? Pourquoi l'avoir recueilli ? Stiles avait une mémoire exceptionnelle, mais il n'avait jamais vu ce Gérard Argent._

 _Du haut de ses 6 ans, Stiles se sentait tellement perdu au milieu de toutes ces personnes qui l'entouraient et le fixaient._

 _Un autre homme s'approcha du petit garçon. Grand, la peau noire, un corps fort, il semblait n'avoir qu'une trentaine d'années. Son visage semblait impassible, mais son regard était doux et réconfortant. Il s'accroupit face à Stiles, se mettant ainsi à sa hauteur._

 _\- Bonjour Stiles, je m'appelle Alan Deaton. C'est moi qui m'occuperai de toi à partir de maintenant..._

...

\- NE ME TOUCHEZ PAS ! hurla Stiles, repoussant l'infirmier qui tentait de le maîtriser.

Ce dernier, un grand balaise sans un cheveu sur le caillou, était entré dans la chambre de l'adolescent et avait tenté de le forcer à enlever sa blouse d'hôpital.

Mais Stiles, face à cet homme bourru ressemblant trait pour trait à Ennis, avait catégoriquement refusé d'obéir. L'infirmier, pas délicat pour un sou, avait tiré la couverture recouvrant le jeune homme, et forcé ce dernier à se lever.

\- Allez à la douche, MAINTENANT !

\- Ça suffit Carl ! éructa une voix féminine, sortez IMMÉDIATEMENT de cette chambre !

Carl se retourna et fit face à l'infirmière en chef, Mélissa McCall. Petite brune aux cheveux frisés, Mélissa était une femme douce et patiente, mais qui savait aussi se montrer ferme quand la situation l'exigeait. Même face à une armoire à glace de deux mètres de haut.

Ladite armoire à glace sortit de la chambre, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à l'infirmière, qui n'eut pour seule réaction celle de lever les yeux au ciel.

Stiles, recroquevillé au fond de la chambre, ne lâchait pas Mélissa du regard. Elle se tourna vers l'adolescent et son visage se fendit d'un sourire rassurant.

\- Bonjour Stiles, je m'appelle Mélissa. Tu veux bien revenir sur le lit s'il te plaît ? demanda la brune d'une voix douce.

Rassuré, le jeune homme obtempéra et se hissa timidement sur son lit.

\- Pourrais-tu enlever ta blouse ? Je voudrais jeter un coup d'œil à tes blessures, expliqua Mélissa, sans se départir de son sourire.

Stiles ôta sa blouse, non sans une grimace de douleur. Ce " Carl" lui avait fait mal au poignet, en serrant trop fort. L'infirmière remarqua le bleu qui apparaissait sur le bras de son patient, mais ne laissa rien paraître. Elle s'occuperait de ce crétin plus tard.

Elle retira doucement les bandages, et inspecta chaque plaie et hématome qui recouvraient le corps frêle du brun.

\- Où est Lydia ? questionna Stiles, sans quitter les mains de la brune du regard.

\- Elle est dans une autre pièce pour se faire prendre en photo, expliqua Mélissa. Le Shérif voudrait garder des preuves de...

\- Des preuves de maltraitance, c'est ça ? termina Stiles. N'ayez pas peur d'en parler, ce n'est pas un sujet tabou pour moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Il faudra que tu le fasses toi aussi, alors je te propose de te laver et d'aller voir le Shérif juste après. Plus vite tu le feras, et plus vite tu en seras débarrassé, proposa Mélissa, caressant doucement l'épaule de l'adolescent.

\- D'accord. Mais je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire à ce Carl. S'il vous plaît.

Mélissa sourit à son patient, et l'accompagna jusqu'à la salle de bain. Ce dernier prit une douche rapide, voulant vite retrouver le Shérif. Il voulait avoir des nouvelles de Deaton.

Cet homme avait été son seul "parent" pendant toute ces années où il avait été enfermé dans Le Centre.

Stiles se vêtit d'un tee-shirt et d'un jogging gris, enfila les chaussons donnés par l'hôpital et retrouva Mélissa dans le couloir. Ils se rendirent dans une salle aux rideaux fermés où il retrouva Lydia habillée avec la même tenue informe que lui.

L'adolescent prit la blonde vénitienne dans ses bras, heureux de la voir en meilleure forme. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte de son amie et suivit Mélissa qui la reconduisait dans sa chambre, laissant Stiles en compagnie du Shérif.

\- Bonjour Shérif, salua le jeune homme avec entrain.

\- Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Pas trop stressé ? demanda Stilinski, tout en sortant son appareil photo.

\- Je vais bien, merci. Je dois enlever mon tous mes vêtements ?

\- Non, juste le tee-shirt, tu n'as pas de... de traces sur les jambes, répondit John. Je vais essayer de faire vite, d'accord ?

Stiles, torse nu, écarta les bras et se laissa prendre en photo par le Shérif. Une infirmière était présente, mais elle avait su se faire discrète pour ne pas brusquer le jeune homme. Il avait beau avoir l'air serein, il avait quand même passé 11 ans enfermé dans un lieu tenu secret, ne voyant presque jamais l'extérieur et côtoyant toujours les mêmes personnes.

Son travail fini, John rangea son appareil photo pendant que Stiles remettait son tee-shirt.

On frappa à la porte et Mélissa et Lydia entrèrent dans la pièce. La plus jeune sourit à Stiles et s'assit sur une des chaises entourant la table ronde présente dans la salle.

Le jeune homme s'installa à côté d'elle, et John et Mélissa en face des deux adolescents.

Ils discutèrent longtemps ensemble, parlant des 11 années passées dans le Centre. Le Shérif, recueillait les histoires des jeunes, et l'infirmière rassurait l'un ou l'autre des adolescents, quand ces derniers racontaient des épisodes horribles de leurs vies dans Le Centre.

Puis vint le moment où Stiles et Lydia demandèrent des nouvelles de Deaton.

\- Il est toujours en détention, mais dans le quartier libre*. Il n'est pas dans la même prison que les autres "employés" du Centre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous savons que malgré le fait qu'il soit aussi coupable de séquestration, il a tout fait pour rendre votre vie plus paisible, rassura Stilinski.

\- Avons-nous fini ? Je voudrais aller dormir, je suis épuisée, souffla Lydia, la fatigue se lisant sur son visage marqué par les coups.

Mélissa se leva et accompagna Lydia, laissant Stiles et le Shérif ensemble.

\- Merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait... Vraiment merci, dit Stiles, retenant des larmes de fatigue.

\- Ne me remercie pas, c'est mon travail. Et puis, sans le témoignage d'une personne ayant réussi à fuir du Centre, on n'aurait jamais pu entrer et vous sortir de là ! répliqua John.

\- Un témoignage ? De qui ? demanda Stiles, perplexe face aux aveux de son vis à vis.

\- Oui, un homme qui avait été embauché dans le Centre en tant que garde du corps pour Gérard Argent. Il s'appelle Derek et-

\- Derek est en vie ? murmura Stiles, sentant son sang quitter son visage.

\- Oui, mais pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?

\- Eh bien, parce que je pensais l'avoir tué ... chuchota Stiles, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* je ne connais pas le milieu carcéral, alors j'improvise.

Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	3. Chapter 3

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages sont OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

 **ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !**

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Réponse review :**  
 **Hello Petite Lune ! CALME-TOI ! Tu vas nous faire une syncope ! lol**  
 **Eh bien je suis vraiment hyper contente de voir que ma fic t'a autant plu ! Tu n'aimes pas mon petit cliff ? Va falloir t'y faire, parce que j'adore ça ! MOUAHAHAHAH ! ^^ En tout cas, je suis fière de faire partie des rares auteurs qui te plaisent ! Connais-tu la série Le Caméléon ? L'idée du Centre vient de là ^^ En tout cas, voici la suite, j'espère que ça te plaira toujours autant ! :D**

41 reviews, 39 Followers, et 24 Favorites, j'vous adore tous? MERCI MERCI MERCIIIIIIIIII ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _\- Il n'a que 14 ans, vous ne pouvez pas lui mettre de telles idées horribles dans la tête !_

 _\- Personne ne vous a demandé votre avis, Deaton ! Maintenant, faites-lui lire ce Bestiaire, qu'on en finisse ! hurla Gérard._

 _Deaton, résigné, retourna vers son petit protégé installé dans la salle voisine._

 _Le jeune garçon de 11 ans, inconscient du conflit entre les les deux hommes, lisait son livre favori, Harry Potter à l'École des Sorciers*. Il avait adoré découvrir l'histoire de ce jeune garçon du même âge que lui, découvrant qu'il était un sorcier, et qu'il pourrait enfin quitter sa "prison"._

 _Deaton lui avait offert ce livre pour ses 9 ans, et depuis, il ne le quittait plus, et avait dû le relire des centaines de fois._

 _\- Stiles ?_

 _L'interpellé releva la tête et croisa le regard inquiet de Deaton, puis se tourna vers Gérard._

 _\- Bonjour Gérard ! salua le jeune garçon, un immense sourire aux lèvres. C'est quoi ce livre que vous avez dans les mains ?_

 _\- C'est un Bestiaire. Un recueil de toutes les créatures surnaturelles du monde, expliqua l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Nous en avons déjà parlé, tu t'en souviens ?_

 _Stiles acquiesça , intrigué par le livre à la couverture en cuir et aux lettres dorés._

 _\- Je voudrais que tu lises la partie concernant les loups-garous et que tu l'apprennes par cœur._

 _\- Pourquoi ? demanda Stiles, ne comprenant l'intérêt du Directeur pour des créatures imaginaires._

 _\- Lis-le, apprends-le, et plus tard, nous ferons un exercice, d'accord ?_

 _Stiles, comprenant que ce n'était pas une question mais un ordre, prit le livre et commença sa lecture. Il n'aimait pas faire les "exercices"._

 _Cela consistait à apprendre par cœur l'histoire d'une personne, la configuration d'un bâtiment, la structure d'un avion etc... puis de découvrir Le point faible._

 _M. Argent lui disait que c'était pour la science, pour éviter des catastrophes. Il sauvait des vies !_

 _Après plusieurs heures de lectures, il savait tout sur les loups-garous. La pleine lune, la transformation, la Morsure, la Bête du Gévaudan et ses origines, leurs guérisons ultra-rapides, la cohésion des meutes._

 _Et enfin, les points faibles. Stiles découvrit qu'une fleur, l'Aconit Tue-Loup, pouvait terrasser le plus fort des lycanthropes. A petites doses diluées, les lycanthropes s'en servent pour accentuer l'effet de l'alcool, leurs capacités de guérisons empêchant l'ivresse._

 _Ensuite, le feu. Bien qu'un loup-garou puisse guérir 100 fois plus vite qu'un humain lambda*, le feu peut les tuer. C'est une mort atrocement lente et douloureuse, mais beaucoup de lycanthropes ont périt dans les flammes._

 _Stiles est émerveillé par ce qu'il découvre sur ses créatures. Une force et des sens décuplés,aucune maladie, une vie plus longue, des crocs et des griffes proéminentes. Une hiérarchie bien structurée, Alpha Bêta et Oméga._

 _\- Alors Stiles, as-tu découvert des choses intéressantes sur ces créatures ? demanda Gérard._

 _\- Oui, c'est incroyable ! Vous saviez que l'on pouvait devenir un loup-garou grâce à une morsure ? Mais qu'elle peut aussi nous tuer si on est pas digne de devenir un lycanthrope, ou si on est trop pur, ou-_

 _\- Comment peut-on les tuer ? coupa Gérard, un sourire malsain sur le visage._

 _\- Quoi ?_

 _\- Comment peut-on trucider ces monstres ? redemanda le plus vieux._

 _\- Eh bien, il y a l'Hémisomatectomie, qui consiste à couper en deux un corps. C'est barbare mais efficace. Ensuite, le feu. Comme les cellules détruites ne peuvent se régénérer, le lycanthrope mourra, mais dans d'atroces souffrances. Et enfin, il y l'aconit tue-loup, c'est une plante qui empoisonne les loups, et peut aussi tuer les loups-garous, récita Stiles, fier de ses connaissances._

 _\- C'est parfait mon garçon, parfait. Tu as tellement bien travaillé que-_

 _\- M. Argent ? Vous m'avez fait demander ?_

 _Ce dernier se retourna et vit son nouveau garde du corps s'approcher avec conviction._

 _\- Pile-poil à l'heure! commenta Gérard. Stiles, je te présente mon nouveau garde du corps, Derek. Derek, voici Stiles, le jeune homme que tu vas accompagner pour sa journée à l'extérieur !_

 _Stiles détailla le nouveau venu. Grand, musclé, des cheveux de Jade, un visage encore enfantin, mais un air impassible sur le visage lui donnait l'air adulte. Il semblait jeune, peut-être 18 ans et il se tenait droit, presque au garde-à-vous au centre de la pièce. Et puis un détail le frappa._

 _\- A l'extérieur ? Je vais aller dehors ? s'enquit Stiles, un lueur de peur dans le regard._

 _\- Oui mon grand ! Tu vas pouvoir te promener dans le jardin du Centre ! Et il y aura même Lydia avec toi ! confirma Gérard._

 _Stiles était content. Lydia était arrivé deux mois après lui au Centre, et il l'avait pris sous son aile, veillant sur elle comme un grand frère. Et aujourd'hui, ils allaient sortir tout les deux pour la première fois depuis 8 ans qu'ils étaient arrivés au Centre._

 _Mais il avait peur, parce que Gérard lui avait dit un jour que des gens malveillants cherchaient à leur faire du mal parce qu'ils étaient différents. Leur intelligence hors du commun effrayait les gens "normaux", et ces derniers voulaient faire des expériences sur eux pour découvrir le secret de leurs facultés hors paires._

 _\- Ne t'inquiète pas mon garçon, je vois que tu es effrayé, mais Derek sera là pour veiller sur vous, et le jardin est bien surveillé, rassura faussement le vieil homme._

 _Une heure plus tard, Stiles, Lydia et Derek passaient la porte donnant sur le jardin du Centre. C'était un grand parc avec des arbres, des pelouses bien entretenues, des fleurs de toutes sortes. Les oiseaux chantaient, le soleil brillait, mais Stiles n'était pas à l'aise._

 _Il se sentait tellement vulnérable. Il avait peur que quelqu'un veuille leur faire du mal. Lydia semblait plus détendue. Il s'assit dans l'herbe, et tourna le visage au soleil, fermant les yeux pour profiter de la légère brise fraîche._

 _Derek se rapprocha de Stiles et lui intima l'ordre de s'asseoir sur un banc à proximité de la jeune fille._

 _\- Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et c'est le seul endroit pour parler. Il n'y a pas de micro ni de caméra, donc tu vas m'écouter attentivement, commença Derek, tout en surveillant les alentours. Tout ce qu'a pu te raconter Gérard est faux, tu es en danger ici-_

 _\- Quoi ? Attendez, je ne comprend rien à ce que vous dites ! coupa Stiles, effrayé par son vis-à-vis._

 _\- Calme-toi, n'aie pas peur, souffla Derek, prenant la main du plus jeune dans la sienne. Je suis là pour vous sauver, toi et les autres enfants du Centre._

 _\- Mais de quoi parles-tu ? s'énerva Stiles._

 _\- I ans, tu as été enlevé à tes parents par les gens du Centre, qui ont utilisé ton intelligence incroyable pour faire des expériences et utiliser les résultats à des fins criminelles._

 _\- Non... C 'est pas possible, tu racontes n'importe quoi, éructa Stiles, essayant de ne pas crier pour ne pas effrayer Lydia, maintenant allongée sur la pelouse._

 _\- A ton avis, pourquoi Gérard s'intéresse-t-il à la structure d'un hôpital ? A comment peut-on faire passer un crash d'avion criminel pour accidentel ? continua Derek, plus doucement._

 _\- Parce qu'il est curieux ? répondit Stiles, moins sûr d'un coup des attentes de son Tuteur._

 _\- Comme, savoir comment tuer un lycanthrope ?_

 _\- C'est juste de la curiosité ! Ça n'existe pas les loups-garous ! commenta Stiles._

 _\- Vraiment ? s'amusa Derek, présentant une main griffue à l'adolescent._

 _\- Put... mais je ... WOW ! bafouilla ce dernier, émerveillé par ce qu'il voyait. Mais comment... C'est impossible !_

 _\- Tout ce que tu dois savoir, c'est qu'un jour, je vous sauverez tous de ce fou, mais quoi qu'il arrive, ne dis rien à Gérard. Agis comme d'habitude, n'éveille pas les soupçons. Je sais qu'il s'est déjà montré violent envers toi ou d'autres enfants, ne lui donne pas l'occasion de recommencer._

 _Stiles baissa la tête, honteux. Il était vrai que le Directeur s'était déjà montré virulent, surtout quand Stiles refusait de finir un exercice, à cause de la fatigue, du stress ou de la peur._

 _Il serra la main de Derek qu'il n'avait pas lâché, releva la tête et acquiesça lentement. Un sourire léger lui répondit, et son cœur bondit dans la poitrine. Pourquoi son palpitant s'emballait comme ça ?_

 _Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir davantage, parce qu'Ennis vint à leur rencontre pour leur annoncer que la sortie était terminée. Derek lâcha rapidement Stiles, espérant que le colosse n'avait rien vu._

 _Ils rentrèrent tous dans la grande salle principale, et Deaton vint chercher Stiles et Lydia pour un nouvel exercice. L'adolescent croisa rapidement le regard bleu-vert de Derek, et lui offrit un sourire rapide, avant de partir. Il ne vit pas le regard plein de tristesse du garde du corps..._

 _..._

\- Voici ma maison ! Elle paie pas de mine, mais il y a une chambre rien que pour toi !

Stiles entra, suivit de près par le Shérif qui referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

Un petit patio, qui donnait sur un salon agréable, une porte à gauche donnait sur la cuisine équipée. Au fond, un escalier devait conduire à l'étage de l'habitation.

Pendant sa convalescence, Stiles avait demandé au Shérif s'il accepterait de l'accueillir chez lui, ne voulant pas se retrouver dans une famille d'accueil. Il avait appris à connaître l'homme de loi, et avait vu en lui un homme droit et juste, mais aussi plein d'affection et de douceur.

Lydia, quant à elle, avait suivi Mélissa, l'infirmière qui s'était occupée exclusivement des deux adolescents. Maman d'un garçon du même âge, ce dernier avait accepté de laisser sa chambre quelques temps à la jeune fille, s'installant chez son père qui vivait dans la maison d'en face.

\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta chambre, proposa John, montant les escaliers. Il montra à Stiles la salle de bain, les toilettes, sa chambre, puis enfin, celle qui serait au jeune homme.

Il y avait un lit parée de draps à l'effigie d'Harry Potter, un bureau où trônait un ordinateur, et une collection de livres. Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux.

Il y avait plein d'Harry Potter.

\- Deaton m'a dit que tu était fan de ce jeune sorcier, alors je t'ai acheté tous ses livres, expliqua John.

Stiles sourit, puis continua la visite de la pièce. En face de la porte, une grande fenêtre donnait sur l'avant de la maison et sur la forêt de l'autre côté de la route. Juste à côté, une petite télé avec une console, inconnue de Stiles.

\- J'espère que ça te plaît. Je n'ai jamais eu d'enfant, alors j'ai demandé à Scott de m'aider pour remplir ta chambre, expliqua le Shérif.

\- Scott ? Qui est-ce ? interrogea Stiles.

\- Oh, c'est le fils de Mélissa. Il a à peu près ton âge. Si tu veux, tu pourras le rencontrer un jour.

Stiles accepta puis suivit le Shérif jusqu'au salon.

\- Si tu veux, je commande des pizzas et on se regarde un film ? proposa John, prenant le téléphone en main. Les DVD sont sur ta droite.

Stiles se tourna et remarqua les dits-DVD correctement rangés sur une grande colonne près de l'écran plat.

\- Wow, vous avez une sacré collection. C'est quoi Stars Wars ? questionna le jeune homme, intrigué par l'image du film.

\- Eh bien, on va regarder ça si tu veux. Oh, j'ai oublié de te dire: Mélissa et Lydia vont arrivées dans quelques minutes. On ne voulait pas trop vous séparer pour le premier soir, donc vous dormirez ensemble ici.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmière et l'adolescente arrivèrent, suivi de près par le livreur de pizzas. Les deux plus jeunes se prirent dans les bras, heureux de se revoir, même s'ils ne s'étaient quittés que quelques heures.

Ils s'installèrent tous sur le grand canapé d'angle, et lancèrent le film, tout en grignotant la pizza. Ils allaient devoir s'habituer à une vie plus calme, plus normale, mais les deux adultes les avaient déjà grandement aider à s'initier à la liberté.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

* Ne vous fiez pas à la date de sortie du livre, je l'ai choisi sans y penser ^^

* C'est mon avis, pas une science ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	4. Chapter 4

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

 **ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !**

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis ( God Saves Jeff Davis).

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Réponse review :  
Batman : Hey ! Hélas, je ne peux te donner de réponse à ta review, sinon je te spoilerais toute l'histoire ^^ Oui, je voulais mettre une petite référence à Stars Wars, étant moi-même une fan de Darak Vador ^^ Merci beaucoup pour ta review, et voilà la suite ! :D

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _..._

 _\- C'EST DE LA TORTURE !_

 _Deaton regardait, sans pouvoir intervenir, un homme se faire électrocuter par des électrodes collés sur son corps._

 _\- Il n'a que ce qu'il mérite ! répliqua Gérard, la haine déformant son visage._

 _Le torturé changea soudain d'apparence. Des crocs sortirent de sa bouche, ses yeux s'illuminèrent en bleu, ses oreilles devinrent pointues, son visage se recouvrit de poils, et un rugissement retentit dans la salle. Un Loup-Garou._

 _\- Enfin ! s'exclama Argent. Montre-nous ton vrai visage, sale monstre ! Augmentez la puissance !_

 _Un homme posté devant un générateur raccordé aux électrodes, tourna une molette, obéissant aveuglément au Directeur. Le lycan hurla de douleur et une larme coula sur sa joue._

 _\- PITIEEEE STOOOOP ! hurlait le pauvre homme, se tordant sous la souffrance._

 _Deaton força le passage et tenta d'arracher les électrodes, mais se fit assommer violemment par un des gardes du corps de Gérard._

 _\- Emmenez-le dans sa chambre, mais ne lui faites pas plus de mal ! C'est un de mes meilleurs éléments, ordonna ce dernier. Et amenez Lydia, le cobaye est presque prêt._

 _..._

 _Deaton se réveilla sur son lit, une douleur atroce au crâne. Il se releva, et découvrit une aspirine et un verre d'eau déposés sur sa table de nuit. Il avala le cachet et le verre d'eau._

 _Il fallait qu'il retrouve vite le loup-garou, avant qu'il ne devienne fou, et que Gérard ne le fasse enfermer avec les autres créatures dans les caves._

 _Il y avait un autre loup-garou, un kanima et un wendigo. Tous torturés, humiliés, déshumanisés._

 _Mais il vit Stiles arriver vers lui en courant, le visage inondé de larmes._

 _\- Deaton, vite! Elle va mourir ! hurla le petit garçon._

 _Il lui attrapa la main et, du haut de ses 7 ans, tira le plus fort possible pour faire bouger Deaton._

 _Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la chambre de Lydia. La pauvre petite était allongée sur son lit, une plaie béante sur le flanc gauche. Une morsure._

 _Deaton prit la petite blonde dans ses bras et la conduisit rapidement à l'infirmerie pour lui administrer les premiers secours. Stiles, qui l'avait suivi, n'arrêtait pas de pleurer, répétant toujours la même litanie._

 _\- Stiles, va chercher Gérard s'il te plaît, demanda calmement Alan, tout en attrapant tout le matériel pour recoudre la blessée._

 _\- M-mais c-c'est un monstre q-qui l'a mordu ! bégayait le pauvre petit garçon. Il faut me croire !_

 _\- Je te crois Stiles, affirma le docteur, mais là, j'ai besoin de Gérard, alors va le chercher s'il te plaît !_

 _Reprenant ses esprits, Stiles se mit à courir, hurlant le prénom du Directeur à tout va._

 _Le trouvant dans son bureau, il le pressa de le suivre, que Lydia saignait et que Deaton devait la sauver._

 _Gérard le suivit, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il vit Alan recoudre la petite fille, un air concentré. Ce dernier releva le regard vers le nouvel arrivé, et lui jeta un regard glacial._

 _\- Vous avez osé ... Vous auriez pu la tuer ! éructa Deaton, le visage durci. Et si elle se transforme, je ne vous laisserez pas la torturer comme les autres._

 _\- Oh non, je ne lui ferai rien, elle sera ma nouvelle expérience ! ricana Gérard._

 _Il avait livré Lydia au lycan enragé, et elle avait reçu la morsure. Lui, un monstre ? Non, un visionnaire ! Si la petite survivait, elle se transformerait en loup-garou, et il pourrait la façonner à son idée. Une tueuse. Il aurait sa vengeance..._

 _En attendant, il avait un lycan enragé dans sa cave qui devait être vite calmé. Il allait s'occuper de lui en essayant de découvrir comment les tuer._

 _..._

La sonnette de la maison retentit, réveillant le Shérif en sursaut. Il regarda le réveil posé sur la table de nuit. 2H34. Mais qui pouvait bien sonner à cette heure-ci ?

Il enfila ses chaussons et son peignoir, et se dépêcha de descendre les escaliers pour rejoindre la porte d'entrée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Lydia, accompagné de Derek Hale sur le seuil de la maison.

\- Hale ? Lydia ? Mais que se passe-t-il ?

\- LYDIA ! cria Stiles, arrivant en courant.

Il prit la jeune fille dans ses bras et la serra fort. Il la relâcha et l'étudia en détail, cherchant la moindre trace ou plaie. Mélissa descendit à son tour, réveillée par le tintamarre.

\- Je l'ai retrouvé dans la forêt, elle errait- commença Derek, avant d'être interrompu par le téléphone de maison. John se dépêcha de répondre.

\- Je dois partir, j'ai été appelé par Parrish expliqua le Shérif à la ronde. Ils ont retrouvé un corps dans la forêt.

\- C'est ça que je voulais vous dire. J'ai retrouvé Lydia car je l'ai entendu crier. Quand je l'ai rejoint, elle était près du corps, raconta Derek.

John regarda rapidement le brun, puis monta s'habiller. Mélissa s'approcha doucement des deux adolescents et fit une inspection rapide de sa protégée.

\- Je n'ai rien, tout va bien, souffla Lydia, encore choquée par sa virée nocturne.

Mélissa invita tout le monde à rentrer dans la maison, et demanda à Stiles d'aller chercher un plaid pour couvrir Lydia. Il s'exécuta rapidement, et manqua de percuter le Shérif dans le couloir du premier étage.

\- Oh Stiles ! Mon Dieu ! Je ... Je t'ai oublié et ... bégaya John, confus de partir travailler en laissant Stiles.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais rester avec Mélissa et Lydia, rassura Stiles. Je comprends que vous devez faire votre travail.

John prit l'adolescent dans ses bras, lui offrant une étreinte paternelle. Ils descendirent ensemble jusqu'au salon. Stiles couvrit Lydia d'un plaid chaud, et s'installa près d'elle sur le sofa.

Il remarqua enfin la présence de Derek, et ne pu retenir un hoquet de surprise. Puis sa respiration se raréfia, ses muscles se tétanisèrent, son cœur s'emballa.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'inquiéta John, voyant Stiles lutter pour respirer.

Derek se jeta à genoux face au plus jeune, et prit son visage en coupe.

\- Stiles, écoute-moi ! Respire ! Tout va bien !, tenta de rassurer le lycan.

Mélissa s'approcha et expliqua à Stiles qu'il devait couper sa respiration pour pouvoir la calmer. Mais l'adolescent était tellement paniqué à l'idée que Derek lui en veuille, qu'il n'entendait plus rien, à part les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Puis sa respiration se coupa, son cœur rata un battement, et ses yeux rencontrèrent un regard vert intense. Derek l'embrassait. Un baiser doux et tendre. Il ferma les yeux, profitant du calme qui régnait dans sa cage thoracique.

Se séparant, Stiles respira normalement, mais un petit vertige le prit, et il appuya son front sur l'épaule de Derek pour ne pas tomber.

\- Stiles, ça va ? demanda timidement Lydia, apeurée de voir son ami en mauvaise posture.

Ce dernier se redressa et prit la blonde vénitienne dans ses bras. Le calme les envahit, et rassurés par leur étreinte, ils s'endormirent instantanément.

Derek se redressa, et remercia Mélissa pour son conseil.

\- Ce geste peut paraître choquant, et c'est justement efficace pour couper la respiration quelques secondes, annonça l'infirmière, un sourire attendri face aux deux plus jeunes blottis l'un contre l'autre. John, vas-y, je vais rester près d'eux.

\- Je ... D'accord, soupira le Shérif, peu enclin à abandonner ses protégés, quelques heures seulement après leur arrivée. Derek, cela ne vous dérange pas de veiller sur eux ?

\- Non, au contraire. Je veillerai sur la maison jusqu'à votre retour Monsieur, accepta Derek.

Le Shérif les remercia, et après un dernier regard pour les deux adolescents, sortit de la maison.

Mélissa recouvrit les deux endormis avec le plaid et partit à la cuisine se servir un café, mais fut arrêté par Derek.

\- Dormez, vous en avez besoin. Je peux veiller toute la nuit, proposa le lycan, un léger sourire aux lèvres en regardant à son tour les deux jeunes.

Mélissa accepta, s'installant sur le deuxième sofa du salon. Derek était digne de confiance, malgré son air bougon et sa lycanthropie.

Elle savait qu'il ferait tout pour aider son prochain, malgré son désir de vengeance pour ce qui avait été fait à sa famille ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Eh oui, premier baiser Sterekien ! Bon, rien de glamour ou de romantique, mais je n'ai jamais dit que ce serait tout beau de suite ! héhéhé

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	5. Chapter 5

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention aux spoils, il pourrait y en avoir. ( Oui, il y a Parrish, mais c'est tout ^^)

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _-Je suis là ! Calme-toi, respire !_

 _Lydia, transpirante et haletante, se laissa bercer par les bras de son vis-à-vis. Elle n'arrêtait pas de faire des cauchemars où elle revoyait ce monstre qui l'avait mordu._

 _\- Allez, lève-toi, c'est l'heure de toute façon. Tu me rejoins dans la salle principale quand tu es prête ?_

 _\- Oui, d'accord... Merci beaucoup Kate ! remercia doucement la petite blonde vénitienne._

 _Kate sourit et sortit de la chambre de sa petite protégée._

 _Elle se dirigea avec vitesse jusqu'au bureau de son père et défonça littéralement la porte._

 _\- TU ES UN MONSTRE ! hurla la blonde, le visage déformé par la haine._

 _Gérard se retourna, imperturbable, et regarda sa fille avec un regard écœuré._

 _\- Tu vas encore me faire ta plaidoirie sur mon expérience ? ricana-t-il._

 _\- Ce n'est qu'une petite fille ! Je t'interdis de lui faire du mal ! Sinon je-_

 _Elle ne put finir sa phrase, Gérard la gifla violemment. Elle s'écroula au sol, la lèvre fendue, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Sinon tu quoi ? Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu apprennes à la fermer si tu ne veux pas finir comme ton frère, suis-je clair ? éructa le Directeur, sans aucune compassion pour sa fille._

 _Kate baissa la tête et acquiesça silencieusement. Son frère, Chris, avait "mystérieusement"disparu, après avoir fait sortir deux enfants du Centre._

 _Plus personne n'avait reparlé du jeune homme, mais Kate savait que Gérard n'était pas innocent._

 _Elle avait beau n'avoir que 20 ans, elle en avait déjà vu trop. Des enfants venir, repartir, des expériences douteuses, un sous-sol abritant des créatures étranges._

 _Mais le pire pour elle, c'était d'avoir assisté au changement de Lydia. Six mois auparavant , sa petite protégée s'était faite mordre par un loup-garou, lui-même torturé par Gérard. Deaton avait réussi in-extremis à la sauver._

 _Lydia avait rouvert les yeux quatre jours plus tard, ayant complètement oublié ce qui s'était passé. Puis quelques jours plus tard, elle avait commencé à faire des rêves étranges. Des dessins perturbants. Des paroles effrayantes._

 _Kate avait peur pour Lydia. Elle savait que le jour où Gérard se rendrait compte du changement de la petite fille, il tenterait par tous les moyens de découvrir ce qu'elle serait devenue. Alors Kate cachait tout. Les esquisses, les enregistrements vocaux, les terreurs nocturnes. Elle était aidée par Deaton, qui avait vite compris que la morsure du loup-garou avait engendrée un changement radical pour Lydia._

 _Mais aujourd'hui, Gérard en avait assez, et était prêt à tout pour découvrir la vérité sur la petite blonde vénitienne. VRAIMENT TOUT._

...

\- Stiles ? Tu es prêt ?

\- Oui, on peut y aller ! Passez une bonne après-midi mesdemoiselles ! salua Stiles, faisant un signe de la main à Mélissa et Lydia.

Cette dernière lui sourit, et reporta son attention sur l'infirmière. Elles étaient installés dans la voiture de cette dernière. Elles rentraient chez Mélissa, et allaient se faire une après-midi cocooning avec film romantique, soins du corps et gourmandises à grignoter.

Stiles, quant à lui, allait découvrir les joies d'un centre commercial avec John et Derek. Ce dernier, ayant été invité par le Shérif. Il avait confiance en Derek, et ce dernier semblait connaître Stiles et Lydia par cœur. Depuis bientôt trois semaines que les deux plus jeunes avaient été libérés de l'emprise du Centre, il ne se passait pas un jour sans que Derek ne vienne les voir.

Et surtout, Stiles avait enfin réussi à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, le jour où il avait cru tuer Derek ...

...

\- N'oublie jamais ?

\- Oui, c'est un film très beau mais triste aussi ... A moins que tu ne préfères regarder un dessin animé ? proposa Mélissa, après avoir apporté un plateau composé d'une théière, de biscuits et de bonbons.

\- Eh bien, je ne veux pas imposer ma d-

\- Lydia, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu peux oser me demander tout ce que tu veux, je ne vais pas te rabrouer, d'accord ? rassura Mélissa avec un doux sourire.

\- Ok, eh bien... Il y a ce dessin animé, Raiponce qui a l'air... Ouais, je voudrais bien le découvrir ! hésita Lydia.

\- Parfait ! J'adore celui-là ! assura l'infirmière, mettant le DVD en route.

Lydia était vraiment contente d'avoir fait la rencontre de Mélissa. Mais Kate lui manquait horriblement. Était-elle toujours en vie ? Ou était-elle ? Pensait-elle encore à Lydia ? La cherchait-elle ? Tellement de questions sans réponse.

-.. dia ? Lydia ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Mélissa, inquiète de l'absence de la plus jeune.

\- Oui, désolé. Je pensais à .. ma mentor, avoua Lydia.

\- Ta mentor ? Qui est-ce ?

\- Elle s'appelle Kate, c'est la fille de Gérard. Elle était gentille et douce et elle s'occupait de moi et me protégeait de Gérard... Un jour, elle est partie du Centre et n'est jamais revenue. Gérard n'arrêtait pas de dire qu'elle m'avait abandonné, mais moi je sais que ce n'est pas vrai ! Elle... C'était comme une maman pour moi...

Lydia éclata en sanglots, et Mélissa la prit rapidement dans ses bras et la berça.

\- Si tu veux, je pourrais regarder dans les fichiers de l'hôpital, voir si une femme de ce nom a été admise. Mais en attendant, je voudrais que tu te détendes, et que tu profites, ok ?

\- D'accord... Mélissa ?

\- Oui ? sourit cette dernière.

\- Merci, souffla Lydia, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

L'infirmière garda la plus jeune près d'elle, et relança le DVD, qu'elle avait arrêté.

Elle se fit la promesse de rechercher Kate, ou de trouver toute information la concernant. Après tout, cette femme avait pris Lydia sous son aile, et l'avait protégé de ce monstre.

Mais était-elle toujours en vie ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Alors, pas trop choqué de voir ma Kate gentille ? ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	6. Chapter 6

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

 **ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !**

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Un poing s'abattit sur sa joue, et il cracha du sang._

 _\- DIS-MOI OU IL EST ! hurla Gérard, rouge de haine._

 _\- Va te faire foutre, sale-_

 _Un autre poing s'écrasa sur sa mâchoire, mais il ne se démonta pas. Jamais il ne parlerait._

 _\- Je sais que c'est toi qui l'a libéré, alors dis-moi où il se cache, et PEUT-ÊTRE que je te libérerai, tenta Gérard._

 _\- Comme tu as libéré les enfants de la forêt ? grogna le prisonnier._

 _\- Allons Derek, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu as un cœur ! éructa le vieil homme. Où. ?_

 _\- VA CREVER ! hurla le loup, tentant de se libérer de ses chaînes._

 _Trois jours qu'il était enfermé au fond d'une cave. Trois jours que le vieil Argent le torturait pour savoir où était Peter. Derek avait réussi à sauver son oncle des griffes du Centre._

 _Torturé, brûlé, électrocuté, Peter était presque devenu fou. Jusqu'au jour où Derek avait réussi à entrer dans le Centre en devenant un des gardes du corps de Gérard._

 _Il avait vu des choses tellement horribles, qu'il avait dû puiser dans ses réserves de self-contrôle pour ne pas massacrer tous ces monstres._

 _Mais hélas, Gérard avait découvert le pot-au-rose, quand Ennis avait trouvé Derek en train de parler avec Stiles dans le Jardin._

 _\- Allez me chercher Stiles, je veux qu'il voie la suite, demanda Gérard à Ennis._

 _Le Colosse fixa le loup dans les yeux, un sourire malsain sur les lèvres et sortit de la pièce sombre. Derek, enchaîné au mur, grogna, crocs et griffes sortis._  
 _Ennis revint quelques minutes plus tard, accompagné du jeune garçon_

 _Stiles regarda Derek, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage juvénile. Derek secoua la tête, refusant de croire que le plus jeune savait ce qu'il se passait._

 _\- Que ... Derek ? Mais... bégaya Stiles._

 _\- Si je t'ai demandé de venir ici, c'est pour te révéler un secret. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne rien dire à personne ! expliqua Gérard._

 _Stiles ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Derek était enchaîné à un mur ? Qu'était-ce ces fils qui semblaient branchés sur ses côtes et reliés à un générateur ?_

 _\- Te rappelles-tu du monstre qui avait attaqué Lydia ? demanda Gérard._

 _Stiles acquiesça, complètement perdu._

 _\- Eh bien, Derek sait où il se cache, mais il refuse de me le dire. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que c'est un monstre comme lui !_

 _Gérard tourna un bouton du générateur, et Derek hurla de douleur. Stiles se figea, épouvanté par le sort du loup._

 _Derek hurlait à s'en arracher les cordes vocales. Puis ses crocs sortirent, ses griffes pointèrent, ses yeux luirent d'une lueur bleu glacé, son visage se couvrit à moitié d'un pelage noir._

 _\- Regarde-le. Ce monstre est un tueur. Il est comme celui qui a attaqué la pauvre Lydia, s'indigna faussement Gérard. Te rends-tu compte qu'il s'est approché de toi ? Il voulait t'enlever, t'éloigner de Deaton !_

 _Stiles secoua la tête, ne voulant pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Oui, il se rappelait du monstre qui avait mordu Lydia, la tuant presque. Il se rappelait des premiers cauchemars de son amie, voyant des morts partout. Mais il ne pouvait croire que Derek était pareil._

 _Gérard planta une seringue remplie d'un liquide violet dans le bras du loup, déversant la solution dans les veines du prisonnier._

 _Derek hurla de plus belle, avant de s'évanouir. Gérard ordonna qu'on le détache, et lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, vérifiant qu'il était bien dans les vapes._

 _\- Vois-tu Stiles, si je t'ai fait venir, c'est pour venger Lydia. Ces monstres ne devraient pas avoir le droit de vivre. Ils enlèvent, torturent et tuent des humains sans défense, juste parce qu'ils pensent que nous sommes faibles, gronda Gérard, du dégoût sur le visage._

 _Stiles n'y croyait pas. Derek avait été si gentil avec lui, qu'il était totalement impossible qu'il soit un monstre sanguinaire._

 _\- Mais grâce à toi, continua le vieil homme, nous allons pouvoir débarrasser le monde de ces erreurs de la nature. Avec ceci !_

 _Gérard sortit un revolver et une boîte contenant des balles. Il chargea l'arme et la mit dans les mains de Stiles. Ce dernier la tenait, ne sachant pas quoi en faire._

 _\- Ce sont des balles en argent. Tu sait que c'est mortel pour eux. Tu as fait toutes les recherches pour m'aider à éradiquer leur race._

 _Stiles se figea. Gérard montrait un visage qu'il ne connaissait pas. Celui d'un tueur sans scrupules prêt à massacrer des âmes innocentes, sans aucun état d'âme._

 _Stiles se retourna, voulant se confronter à Gérard, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Une porte se ferma, laissant l'adolescent seul avec le loup-garou toujours évanoui._

 _Le plus jeune frappa à la vitre de la porte, et croisa le regard tordu d'Ennis. Il tenta de l'ouvrir, mais elle semblait fermée à clef. Gérard se présenta à la vitre, un air faussement désolé._

 _\- La porte est coincée, il faut attendre un technicien pour qu'il l'ouvre, expliqua le vieil homme, regardant derrière son vis-à-vis. Surtout reste calme et-_

 _Un grognement le coupa, et il écarquilla les yeux, retenant un sourire satisfait._

 _Stiles, entendant ce son effrayant, se retourna lentement, et retint un cri d'horreur._

 _Face à lui, Derek s'était redressé, complètement transformé, les muscles bandés, de l'écume au bord des lèvres. Il semblait fixer Stiles, mais en fait, c'était le regard de Gérard qu'il avait capté._

 _Stiles, quant à lui, était paralysé par la peur. Il serrait le revolver dans sa main, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Derek semblait comme ... possédé. Ses yeux luisaient d'une rage intense, son torse se soulevait rapidement, ses grognements s'intensifiaient de seconde en seconde._

 _\- Pitié... sortez-moi de là ... chuchota Stiles, la peur au ventre._

 _Derek se tendit, entendant la voix suppliante du plus jeune. Son regard sembla moins luisant, et il essaya de combattre le poison qui coulait dans ses veines, injecté un peu plus tôt par Gérard._

 _Ce dernier, remarquant le combat intérieur, siffla de rage. Stiles devait tuer ce monstre, il devait devenir la loque que Gérard espérait modeler par la suite._

 _\- Tu ressembles tellement à ton oncle, un monstre merdique qui mérite de crever dans la souffrance... marmonna Gérard, faisant en sorte que seul le loup-garou puisse l'entendre._

 _Derek perdit à nouveau sa dernière once d'humanité, et se jeta en avant, voulant attaquer Gérard derrière la porte._

 _Porte face à laquelle se trouvait Stiles. L'adolescent hurla de peur, releva le revolver et appuya sur la gâchette._

 _Le coup partit._

 _Derek s'arrêta dans son élan, puis porta sa main griffue à son ventre où une tache rouge s'agrandit lentement._

 _Ses crocs disparurent, ainsi que ses griffes. Ses yeux retrouvèrent leur couleur verte humaine, tandis que Derek s'écroulait à genoux._

 _Stiles posa lentement le revolver sur le sol, complètement choqué par son geste. Il s'approcha doucement du loup, les larmes aux yeux._

 _\- Oh mon dieu... Derek, je... Noon... gémit Stiles, tombant sur les fesses face à plus vieux. Je suis désolé... Je ne voulais pas-_

 _\- Hey, ce-ce n'est pas toi qui... commença Derek, avant de grimacer de douleur._

 _Il s'allongea, posant sa tête sur les jambes de l'adolescent. Ce dernier lui caressa lentement le visage, ses larmes coulant sans arrêt._

 _\- J'veux pas que tu meurs, pleura Stiles, alors que Gérard ouvrait enfin la porte, un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Il posa ses doigts sur la jugulaire du loup, et ricana quand il ne sentit aucun pouls._

 _\- Bravo Stiles, tu as bien visé ! rit Gérard, lui pressant l'épaule._

 _Stiles reposa la tête du loup mort sur le sol, puis se releva lentement. Il se planta face au vieil homme, et lui décocha un violent coup de poing au visage._

 _\- VOUS M'AVEZ FORCÉ A LE TUER ! C'EST VOUS LE MONSTRE ! hurla l'adolescent, la rage au ventre._

 _Ennis déboula et frappa Stiles encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le plus jeune ne soit plus qu'une masse gémissante de douleur._

 _\- Ramène-le dans sa chambre et demande à Deaton de le soigner, ordonna Gérard, sans un regard pour son garde-du-corps._

 _Il cracha sur le corps de Derek, puis rit bruyamment, le regard dément._

 _\- Après, tu me jettes cette merde dans la forêt, pointant le loup du menton. Les vers s'occuperont du reste._

 _Il sortit de la salle, satisfait de son expérience._

 _Stiles ne s'était pas fait mordre, mais peu importe. Maintenant qu'il avait tué, Gérard allait mettre la touche finale à son expérience : le remanier pour en faire une machine de guerre..._

...

Stiles se réveilla en hurlant, cherchant une prise pour se rattacher à la réalité.

John déboula dans sa chambre, et le prit non sans mal dans ses bras, lui parlant calmement, le rassurant comme il pouvait.

\- NOONN ! JE VOULAIS PAS ! JE VOULAIS PAAAS !

\- Stiles, calme-toi, je t'en prie, tout va bien !

\- Je voulais pas-

\- Je sais Stiles, je sais, chuuut,chuchota le Shérif, berçant le plus jeune.

Stiles s'écroula dans ses bras, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Il prit la main du Shérif dans la sienne, la serrant comme pour s'assurer que tout était réel.

Derek apparut à la fenêtre de la chambre du plus jeune, et John l'invita d'un signe de tête à entrer. Le loup ouvrit la fenêtre, entra et referma derrière lui.

Il s'assit sur le lit, face à Stiles, et posa sa main sur son bras. Ce dernier sursauta, releva la tête, et se jeta dans les bras du loup, mais gardant la main du Shérif dans la sienne.

Derek referma ses bras puissants autour de la taille du plus jeune, et le berça lentement.

\- Je suis désolé, j'voulais pas-

\- Chuuut, là, je suis là. Tout va bien. Nous sommes là avec toi, rassura Derek, regardant le Shérif se lever et sortir de la chambre.

\- Je vais faire du café, expliqua John, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'il regardait le plus jeune.

Stiles lui rendit son sourire, et relâcha le loup. Il baissa le regard, le rouge aux joues.

Derek glissa son doigt sous le menton de Stiles, lui relevant la tête. Il croisa son regard, et rapprocha son visage doucement. Il déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles, puis un autre sur son front.

Le plus jeune se leva, prit la main du loup dans la sienne, et l'entraîna au rez-de-chaussée, rejoignant le Shérif dans la cuisine.

Les trois hommes s'assirent autour de table de la cuisine, une tasse de café à la main, et Stiles prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer :

\- Je vais vous raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, quand j'ai tué Derek ...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Je vous rassure, j'ai pleuré en écrivant la scène de Derek et Stiles, du début à la fin :'(

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	7. Chapter 7

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

 **ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !**

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Réponse Review :

 ***Guest : J'aimerais vraiment un chapitre 6 de mémoire vive. J'adore l'histoire je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de lire. SVP je t'en supplie**  
Le voilà ! Merci pour ton enthousiasme ! :D

* Guest : J'aime  
Merci ! ^^

 *** Guest OMG je peux pas attendre la suite je suis trop impaciente**  
Voilà la suiiiite ! ^^

 *** Guest : Il est pour quand le chapitre 7 ¿?**  
Bonjour à toi aussi ! le voilà !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Il est là ! Venez m'aider !_

 _Des silhouettes floues se mouvaient autour d'un corps allongé._

 _Une chevelure blonde volait._

 _Des mains s'activaient._

 _Une balle fut retirée d'un ventre ensanglanté._

 _Un massage cardiaque._

 _Une silhouette à la peau foncée._

 _Un cœur qui se remet à battre..._

 _Derek inspira violemment par la bouche, cherchant son air. Il s'agrippa à un bras, le serrant avec une telle force qu'il sentit l'os grincer sous sa poigne._

 _\- C'est moi Derek ! Calme-toi ! Regarde-moi ! cria une voix connue._

 _Le loup fixa son regard, et croisa celui de Deaton, le visage tordu par la douleur. Derek relâcha le bras de son sauveur en s'excusant, puis tourna la tête vers la deuxième personne présente._

 _\- Kate ? Tu es vivante ? Mais comment ? demanda Derek, incrédule._

 _\- On en parlera plus tard, il faut absolument qu'on quitte la forêt avant de se faire repérer, répondit la blonde, terrorisée._

 _Sans plus attendre, Deaton et Kate prirent Derek sous le bras et le portèrent jusqu'à une voiture. Ils le chargèrent, puis Deaton referma la voiture._

 _\- Surtout, ne m'appelles pas ! Je vais sûrement être sur écoute pendant un moment. Et puis, je dois m'occuper de Stiles. Il est ... Bref, prends soin de Derek !_

 _Kate acquiesça puis démarra et partit en trombe. Derek regardait Kate, puis renifla l'air. Elle sentait la peur, la détermination, et l'odeur d'une autre personne qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier._

 _\- Derek, je dois te prévenir, tu vas devoir rencontrer le Shérif. Il est au courant de tout. Absolument tout. Tu es un témoin primordial, tu vas nous permettre de faire fermer le Centre. Je sais que c'est beaucoup d'un coup, mais nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'attendre plus longtemps. Ils s-_

 _\- D'accord, coupa Derek. Amène-moi le voir._

 _\- Euh, tu vas d'abord te changer, non ? Le Shérif est au courant de ta condition lycanthropique, mais je ne veux pas lui faire avoir un arrêt cardiaque ! rit Kate, légèrement amusée._

 _Derek regarda son tee-shirt, et une immense tristesse l'envahit. Il repensa à Stiles. Il allait être traumatisé à vie._

 _Il ne lui en voulait pas. Jamais. Mais il voulait la mort de Gérard. Et celle d'Ennis. Une mort lente et douloureuse._

 _Mais il mit ça de côté, car Kate venait de se garer devant une grande maison. Kate descendit rapidement, lui demandant d'attendre quelques minutes. Elle ressortit avec un sac de vêtements qu'elle jeta sur la banquette arrière de la voiture, puis ouvrit la portière conducteur, complètement paniquée._

 _\- Prends le volant et dirige-toi jusqu'au centre-ville. Tu trouveras le bureau du Shérif. Je ne peux venir avec toi, nous devons fuir... Chris m'attend. Va. Sauve les enfants._

 _Derek, un peu perdu depuis son "retour à la vie", essaya de paraître serein, mais ce fut peine perdu. Il sortit de la voiture et en fit le tour pour prendre le volant, mais il fut arrêter par Kate qui le prit dans ses bras._

 _\- Sauve-les Derek. Je dois partir pour ma survie, mais je veux savoir qu'ils seront sauvés, gémit Kate._

 _\- Je te le promets. Et toi, promets-moi de prendre du temps pour toi. Sauve-toi, sauve ton frère. Et reviens quand tout ira mieux._

 _Kate hocha la tête, puis relâcha le brun. Chris sortit à ce moment-là de la maison, saluant rapidement le loup et suivit du regard une autre voiture qui vint se garer à côté de celle de Kate._

 _Une femme à la peau mate en descendit, appela les Argent d'une voix pressée._

 _\- Kate, dépêche-toi, Marine nous attend ! pressa Chris. Derek... Juste.. Sauve-les. S'il te plaît._

 _Derek hocha de nouveau la tête, plus que déterminé. Il regarda les deux Argent grimper dans la voiture, et la fameuse "Marine" prendre le volant pour partir rapidement. Derek grimpa à l'arrière de sa voiture, se changea, passa une lingette nettoyante sur les parties visibles de son corps, puis reprit le volant et conduisit jusqu'au bureau du Shérif._

 _Il ne vit pas que quelques minutes plus tard, plusieurs SUV noirs avaient déboulés dans l'allée de la maison, que plusieurs hommes en noirs avaient défoncés la porte d'entrée et pénétrés de force dans la maison._

 _Il entra dans le commissariat, et s'adressa à un officier de police passant près de lui._

 _\- Excusez-moi, je suis Derek Hale et je viens dénoncer le Centre._

 _\- Le Centre ? Comment connaissez-vous le Centre ? Vous y êtes entré ? s'emballa le jeune officier._

 _\- Oui, je ... J'y suis entré pour libérer mon oncle. Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe là-dedans, confirma Derek._

 _Le jeune officier fonça jusqu'au fond du commissariat et entra en trombe dans un bureau._

 _-SHÉRIF ! On a un témoin ! Un VRAI témoin ! s'exclama l'officier._

 _\- Calmez-vous Parrish ! Faites-le venir dans mon bureau, et reprenez vos dossiers !_

 _Parrish revint vers Derek et le prit par le bras pour l'entraîner jusqu'au bureau._

 _Derek se trouva face à un homme étoilé. Shérif John Stilinski. Des cheveux châtains et courts, un regard bleu intense, un visage marqué mais avenant, une carrure musclé, une aura imposante et bienveillante._

 _\- Asseyez-vous je vous prie, proposa John. Voulez-vous un café ? Vous semblez épuisé._

 _Derek accepta. Il remercia le Shérif, puis but lentement le breuvage chaud et sucré._

 _\- Tout d'abord, sachez que je sais qui vous êtes. Kate... Melle Argent m'a tout avoué. Je voudrais juste une preuve visuelle que vous êtes bien Derek H-_

 _Derek fit luire ses yeux, et sortit doucement ses crocs. John sourit doucement, totalement certain qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en son vis-à-vis._

 _\- Bien, maintenant, racontez-moi tout ce que vous savez..._

 _..._

Mélissa avait appelé ses collègues à l'hôpital pour trouver cette fameuse Kate. Mais hélas, personne ne répondant au nom de Kate Argent n'apparaissait dans les dossiers.

Lydia ne l'avait demandé qu'une fois, après un cauchemar particulièrement violent. Mais Mélissa savait qu'un lien reliait la jeune fille et sa Mentor.

Pour l'instant, Mélissa et Lydia se rendaient chez le Shérif pour une journée de dimanche tranquille. John avait pris sa journée et avait proposé un barbecue.  
Derek et Stiles s'occupaient d'installer la table de repas dans le jardin, pendant que John lançait le barbecue.

On sonna à la porte, et Stiles se dépêcha d'aller ouvrir pour accueillir les deux jeunes femmes.

Il salua Mélissa, embrassa Lydia sur la joue, puis les accompagna jusqu'au jardin où tous ce saluèrent.

Rapidement, les verres et les assiettes furent remplis et Mélissa entama une conversation avec le Shérif.

\- J'aurais besoin de votre aide pour retrouver la Mentor de Lydia. Je voulais attendre que l'enquête sur le Centre se calme un peu pour vous le demander.

\- Bien sûr ! Il me faudrait son nom et sa description, accepta John.

Lydia donna toutes les informations demandées avec tous les détails qu'il fallait.

\- Oh, et son frère s'appelle Chris ! rajouta prestement Derek. Le jour de leur départ, ils sont partis avec une certaine "Marine" qui conduisait la voiture.

Derek se tourna Stiles pour échanger quelques mots mais Stiles semblait comme hypnotisé.

\- Stiles ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Mélissa, posant sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Mais ce dernier avait le regard fixe, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Plusieurs se bousculaient, s'enchevêtraient, s'entrechoquaient. Puis un seul se fixa...

 _\- Je veux que tu te souviennes toujours de ça, Stiles. De cette adresse. Regarde ce papier, et mémorise cette adresse. Un jour, tu devras t'en rappeler._

 _Deaton était en pleine séance dite de "Mémoire Vive". Il faisait travailler la mémoire de Stiles sous "semi-hypnose". Stiles était parfaitement conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui, mais après un claquement de doigts, il serait incapable de raconter la séance._

 _Deaton,voulant protéger le plus jeune, lui faisait mémoriser des adresses, des noms, des emplacements, des événements pour permettre un jour de sauver et retrouver des personnes, des preuves, des victimes._

 _Il savait qu'un jour, Stiles serait libéré du Centre et il voulait que le plus jeune puisse s'en sortir._

 _Aujourd'hui, il lui faisait mémoriser l'adresse d'une maison cachée dans un village au milieu des forêts, inconnu de Gérard et ses sbires. Un havre de paix connu de Deaton et de Kate, permettant une retraite improvisée pour oublier le cauchemar qu'était le Centre._

 _\- Tu te rappelleras de cette adresse un jour. Pour cela, il faudra que quelqu'un prononce le prénom de ma sœur. Marine. Rappelle-toi Stiles. Marine et Kate._

 _Stiles hocha la tête, fixant toujours l'adresse. Puis il rendit la feuille à Deaton qui la brûla. Puis il compta de dix à zéro, et Stiles cligna des yeux, sembla perdu quelques secondes avant de sourire doucement à son Mentor..._

Stiles revint doucement à lui, et croisa les regards inquiets de ses vis-à-vis. Il souffla lentement, et accepta le verre d'eau tendu par Lydia. Derek se posta près de Stiles, et il le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant la moindre lueur de peur.

Mais il ne vit qu'un regard doux, simple, sans peur, sans trace de cauchemar, de terreur. Il lui sourit, et lui caressa la joue avant de reprendre sa place près du Shérif.

\- Tout va bien, fiston ? s'inquiéta John. Tu semblais comme...

\- Perdu dans tes souvenirs, souffla Lydia. Tu t'es souvenu de quelque chose ?

La blonde vénitienne était au courant des séances de Mémoire Vive de Stiles et Deaton. Stiles et elle en parlaient souvent quand ils étaient au Centre, surtout quand ils arrivaient à se retrouver seuls.

Stiles avait confiance en Deaton, il savait que c'était pour sauver des gens qu'il faisait ça.

Et aujourd'hui, le premier "souvenir oublié" lui était revenu en mémoire. Il se tourna vers Lydia, lui prit la main et inspira profondément.

\- Je sais où est Kate.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

*sifflote innocemment* Bon bin voilà, j'ai f- Hein ? Un quoi ? Un cliff ? C'est quoi ça ?

Pas au courant... *part en courant et en hurlant*

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	8. Chapter 8

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Réponse Review :  
Guest chapter 7 : J'aime trop t'es histoires  
Merci beaucoup :D Voilà la suite ^^

 **Warning ! : Mention de violence, d'abus sexuels, de propos homophobes !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _\- Entre Christopher ! Je t'attendais..._

 _Chris entra dans le bureau de Gérard et fut étonné de se retrouver entouré de plusieurs hommes de main. Le Directeur se rapprocha lentement de son visage et posa une main sur son épaule._

 _\- Chris. Mon fils. Je crois que nous avons besoin de parler. Assieds-toi._

 _Chris sentit son estomac se contracter._

 _Il savait._

 _Gérard avait appris la vérité._

 _Il obéit et s'installa sur le fauteuil en face du bureau de son pè dernier posa ses fesses sur le bord du bureau, les bras croisés, le regard vif posé sur son fils._

 _\- Je suis déçu de toi, Chris. Moi qui pensais que tu voulais prendre ma relève. Et voilà que j'apprends que tu complotes dans mon dos ? Et le pire, tu as libéré un de mes "convives " ?_

 _Gérard fit un signe de tête, et soudainement, Chris se retrouva ligoté à sa chaise._

 _\- Tu sais, j'avais placé beaucoup d'espoir en toi. Mais non, il fallait que tu sois comme ta sœur. Une chiffe-molle pas capable d'obéir aux ordres... Mais le pire ! C'est que tu t'es entiché de ce monstre !_

 _Il frappa Chris à nouveau, lui fendant la lèvre._

 _\- Moi, au moins, je peux me coucher le soir en me disant que je ne suis pas qu'un démon sans coeur !_

 _\- Ferme-la ! Il est hors de question que mon fils soit un sale pédéraste qui s'entiche d'un loup-garou ! ENNIS !_

 _Le Colosse se présenta, un sourire mauvais sur le visage._

 _\- Je n'ai pas besoin de vous présenter. Ennis, j'aimerais que vous aidiez mon fils à retrouver la voie de la sagesse. N'ayez pas peur d'y aller fort !_

 _Chris sentit son sang quitter son visage. Ennis était un véritable barbare. Mais qu'allait-il lui arriver ?_

 _Il fut libéré, mais Ennis ne lui laissa pas le temps de se relever. Il lui décocha des coups de poings en plein visage, faisant exploser son nez. Il lui tordit le bras, puis lui attacha les mains dans le dos et le bâillonna._

 _\- Sortez maintenant, je ne veux pas que les enfants vous voient. Et n'oubliez pas, je ne veux pas vous entendre, ordonna Gérard, tournant le dos à son fils._

 _Chris n'en pouvait plus. Voilà des heures qu'Ennis le torturait. Coups de poings, coups de pieds, coups de fouet, brûlures... Le colosse semblait prendre son pied à massacrer le corps de l'homme suspendu au plafond._

 _Il voulait que ça se finisse. Maintenant. Il voulait mourir. Il voulait quitter ce monde horrible. Il ne voulait plus voir ce qu'il se passait dans ce Centre de l'horreur._

 _\- Bin alors, petit PD ? On commence à peine à s'amuser tous les deux ! Et puis, j'ai envie de savoir ce qui te plaît tant à prendre le cul d'un autre*..._

 _..._

 _Ennis détacha le corps de Chris et le jeta au sol._

 _Chris était méconnaissable. Son visage était boursouflé, des bleus et des plaies coloraient la totalité de son corps. Du sang coulait entre ses cuisses. Il ne respirait pratiquement plus._

 _Ennis l'enroula dans un drap noir et le chargea sur son épaule. Il se dirigea jusqu'à son pick-up et le jeta à l'arrière. Il conduisit jusqu'au bord de la route, et jeta le corps de Chris dans un fossé._

 _\- Le temps que quelqu'un te trouve, tu seras déjà crevé !_

 _Il remonta en voiture et reprit la route jusqu'au Centre, satisfait de son "travail"._

 _..._

 _\- S'il te plaît, j'ai très envie de faire pipi !_

 _\- Raah ! Très bien ! Mais tu te soulageras dans la forêt !_

 _Une voiture s'arrêta sur le bas-côté. Un homme descendit, trépignant sur place. Il s'approcha du fossé pour le sauter et... se stoppa._

 _\- BRENDAA ! Appelle la police ! VITE !_

...

\- Lydia ? Tu ne veux pas descendre ?

Stiles tendit la main vers son amie, attendant patiemment.

John, Derek, Mélissa, Stiles et Lydia avaient pris la route, se dirigeant vers la ville où devait être caché Kate.

Ils avaient décidé de se garer à l'entrée de la forêt, ne voulant pas effrayer les personnes présentes.

Mais Lydia n'osait pas descendre. Elle avait peur. Peur de se retrouver face à une maison vide. Peur d'apprendre la mort de son Mentor. Peur du rejet de Kate.

Mélissa s'approcha du véhicule, et demanda à Stiles de rejoindre les deux hommes. Elle croisa le regard de Lydia et lui sourit doucement.

\- Écoute Lydia. Je ne peux pas prétendre savoir ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas non plus ce qui nous attend là-bas. Mais tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que quoi qu'il arrive, nous serons là pour toi. JE serai là pour toi.

\- Mais... D'accord. Mais je ne veux pas entrer dans la maison, temps qu'on ne sera pas sûr que... Enfin, qu'elle est là et qu'elle veut me voir...

\- D'accord. Mais, de ce que tu m'as dis, je serais étonnée que Kate te rejette. Mais si vraiment tu as peur, j'attendrai avec toi dehors, le temps que John entre et vérifie que tout va bien. Ok ?

Lydia hocha la tête, et descendit de voiture. Elle prit la main de Mélissa dans la sienne et elles suivirent les hommes.

Ils marchèrent en silence, suivant le chemin de terre. Une maison apparut au bout du chemin. Une maison simple, grande, blanche, semblant chaleureuse.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brusquement, et une jeune femme blonde sortit en trombe, un fusil à pompe à la main.

\- Vous avez 5 secondes pour expliquer votre présence avant que je-

\- Kate ?

\- Lydia ? souffla la blonde, les yeux écarquillés. Lydia !

Elle jeta son arme à terre et courut droit sur la jeune fille, les larmes aux yeux. Elle la prit dans ses bras, la serrant fortement.

\- Oh mon dieu... J'ai cru que tu étais morte .. Je ...

Elle ne put continuer, les sanglots lui coupant la parole. Lydia entoura la taille de sa Mentor de ses bras, cachant son visage dans son cou.

Kate relâcha Lydia, et se tourna vers les autres.

\- Derek ? Stiles ! Vous-

Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle, et Derek se jeta en avant pour la rattraper, la serrant contre son torse.

\- Tout va bien. On est là. On est libre.

Kate renifla, puis se tourna vers Stiles. Elle hésita une seconde, puis s'approcha doucement et prit son visage entre ses mains. Elle lui sourit doucement, et caressa ses joues.

\- Je sais que tu n'as jamais abandonné Lydia. Merci Stiles. Merci infiniment.

Stiles rougit, gêné par les paroles de Kate.

\- Dis-moi ... Dis-le. J'ai besoin d'entendre la phrase. La phrase de Deaton.

\- Que.. Quoi ? Je ne comprends pas-

\- Stiles. Où est endormi Peter ? murmura Kate, regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

Stiles se figea, et son regard fixa le vide. De nouveaux, plusieurs souvenirs... Un seul se fixa.

...

 _\- Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais. Répète après moi._

 _\- Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais, répéta consciencieusement Stiles, le regard fixé sur Deaton._

 _\- C'est très bien. Cette phrase, tu ne devras la dire qu'à Kate. Et seulement si elle te le demande. Personne d'autre ne doit savoir ça. As-tu bien compris ? expliqua Deaton._

 _\- Je ne dois la dire qu'à Kate. Et seulement si elle demande. Si elle demande. Si- Si-_

 _\- Stiles ? Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta Deaton._

 _\- Elle demande. Comment elle demande ? dit Stiles, confus._

 _Oh. Effectivement, il fallait que Deaton soit plus précis. Kate devrait demander l'information le jour où elle verrait Stiles. Mais il fallait une précision, sinon toute la séance serait perdue._

 _\- Stiles. Répète après moi. "Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais"._

 _\- "Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais"._

 _\- Tu ne devras répéter cette phrase qu'à Kate. Elle te la demandera en prononçant "Stiles. Où est endormi Peter ?" As-tu compris ?_

 _\- Oui. J'ai compris._

 _\- Bien. Je vais compter de dix à zéro, et tu vas revenir parmi nous. Tu oublieras tout ce qui vient de se passer. D'accord ?_

 _Stiles hocha la tête, et Deaton compta, puis claqua des doigts..._

...

\- "Peter attend là où le soleil ne se couche jamais".

\- Merci Stiles, dit Kate, avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Bien, venez, rentrons. Il va bientôt faire nuit. J'ai besoin de savoir qui est qui, et ce qu'il s'est passé.

Tous entrèrent dans la maison, mais Stiles retint Derek par le bras, incertain.

\- Stiles ? Tout va bien ? demanda Derek, inquiet.

\- Je... Je suis désolé pour Peter. Je-

\- Je sais. Tu ne pouvais pas le dire, coupa Derek, un doux sourire aux lèvres. Mais on va pouvoir le retrouver. Et ça, grâce à toi.

Il prit le visage du plus jeune entre ses mains, et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Stiles répondit rapidement au baiser, passant ses mains sur les hanches de son vis-à-vis.

\- Allez viens, Kate nous attend, chuchota Derek, prenant Stiles par la main pour le conduire dans la maison.

Le loup entra, suivit de Stiles. Ils se trouvèrent face à un escalier blanc. A gauche, une porte battante qui devait donner sur la cuisine. A droite, un coin salon avec trois sofas, une télé et une grande table de salle à manger.

\- Installez-vous sur le canapé, je vais chercher à boire, proposa Kate.

Lydia semblait perdue. Elle s'assit sur un canapé, le regard écarquillé. Stiles se posa à genoux face à elle, inquiet.

\- Lydia ?

\- ...

\- Que ressens-tu ? demanda Stiles, croisant le regard assombri de son amie.

\- Il a tellement souffert... Seul.. Torture... Il l'a brisé...

Les mots sortaient de la bouche de la blonde vénitienne, mais sa voix semblait lointaine.

Kate revint avec un plateau rempli, suivit par deux personnes. Elle posa ses affaires sur la table basse près des canapés.

John, Mélissa et Derek étaient sur le canapé du milieu, face à la télé éteinte. Lydia était sur celui de gauche, face à la porte de la cuisine, et Kate et les deux autres personnes se posèrent sur le troisième sofa.

Lydia releva le regard et croisa celui bleu glacé de l'homme assis à gauche de Kate. Elle se leva doucement, et s'approcha de l'homme aux yeux bleus.

\- Chris. Tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Jamais. Il est ton Âme-Sœur... _Ton éternel_.

Toujours cette voix lointaine, mais qui sembla toucher Chris. Lydia cligna des yeux, son regard redevenu vif. Elle paniqua, ne se rappelant pas ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Tout va bien Lydia. Tout va bien, rassura Chris, frottant les bras de Lydia.

La jeune femme retourna près de Stiles, et se blottit contre lui.

\- Je suis impressionnée par tes capacités, s'époustoufla Kate, fière de sa protégée.

\- C'est une Banshee, c'est ça ? demanda la jeune femme près de Kate.

\- Ok, attendez. Pourrait-on reprendre tout depuis le début, s'il vous plaît ? coupa John, complètement perdu. Je pense qu'on devrait tout mettre à plat, et se présenter. Tout le monde ne se connaît pas.

\- Effectivement. Voici Marine, la soeur de Deaton, ma compagne, expliqua Kate, prenant la main de sa femme dans la sienne. Et voici Chris , mon frère. L'homme du fossé.

John se tourna vers Chris, ébahit. Il avait vu les photos de l'homme laissé pour mort dans un fossé. Le voir maintenant, en bonne santé et debout, lui coupa le souffle.

\- Je suis Mélissa. Je suis infirmière à l'hôpital de Beacon Hills. Je me suis occupée de Stiles et de Lydia à leur arrivée. Et maintenant, j'ai pris Lydia chez moi, expliqua la brune, souriant à Kate.

\- Comment va mon frère ? demanda Marine, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

\- Il est toujours en détention, mais il devrait bientôt être libéré, répondit le Shérif. Il a été placé en quartier sécurisé. Malgré son passé au Centre, il n'est pas aussi ... dangereux que les autres.

Marina souffla, la tension quittant ses épaules. Kate déposa un baiser sur sa tempe, rassurée elle aussi.

\- Puis-je poser une question? osa Mélissa, regardant Kate. J'ai entendu quelque chose qui me tourne dans la tête.

Kate acquiesça, attentive.

\- Quand votre compagne a parlé de Lydia, elle a utilisé un terme que je ne connais pas. Qu'est-ce que c'est, une Banshee ?

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

*Oui, je sais, c'est ignoble et violent, et je m'en excuse.

Petite mention pour Onoda: Alooors ? Rassurée ? héhéhé ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	9. Chapter 9

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **1OO REVIEWS ! MERCI DU FOND DU COEUR ! _Dédicace à Armonia Granger qui a publié la 100ème, ce chapitre est pour toi ! ^^_**

 **WARNING ! : violence, humiliation scolaire, terreur.**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _\- Peter ! Il faut que tu te calmes ! C'est moi ! C'est Derek !_

 _Peter était devenu complètement fou. Il voulait tuer. Massacrer. Son loup avait pris le contrôle total de son corps, relayant sa conscience humaine tout au fond de lui._

 _\- Je t'en prie, reviens parmi nous ! Je vais te libérer, mais il faut que tu redeviennes humain !_

 _Derek, lui, était mortifié. Son oncle avait été démasqué par Gérard, et ce dernier l'avait torturé encore et encore, le déshumanisant._

 _Mais il devait retrouver sa conscience pour pouvoir s'enfuir de cet Enfer._

 _Derek entendit un bruit de course dans le couloir, et se tendit. Est-ce que les gardes avaient déjà repéré sa présence ?_

 _Mais ce fut Chris qui apparut à la porte de la cellule, le souffle erratique, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur._

 _\- Non... Mon Dieu, mais que t'as-t-il fait ? gémit l'humain, découvrant le corps massacré de Peter._

 _Il s'approcha de ce dernier lentement, mais le loup, fou à lier, grognait et tentait de le mordre._

 _Il était brisé, malheureux, douloureux. Il se sentait abandonné. Il avait subit tellement... Une main se posa sur sa joue, et une once d'odeur se percuta dans ses narines._

 _\- Peter ? Tu es là ? Pitié, reviens parmi nous !_

 _Derek remarqua le léger changement. Il savait que Peter avait capté l'odeur de Chris. Et si ..._

 _\- Peter ? Chris est là ! Il va m'aider à te faire sortir d'ici ! Je t'en prie, redeviens humain ! Il nous reste très peu de temps !_

 _Peter cligna des yeux. Il croisa le regard de son neveu, puis tourna vers Chris. Son amant. Celui qu'il aimait._

 _\- C... Chris ?_

 _Sa gorge lui faisait un mal de chien. Depuis quand n'avait-il pas bu ? Il avait faim. Il- Son loup grattait la surface, hurlant de vengeance et de soif de sang._

 _\- Peter ! Je t'en supplie, reste parmi nous ! On va pouvoir te faire sortir d'ici, mais on n'a que quelques minutes ! débitait Chris, paniqué._

 _Peter combattait son loup, tentant de le calmer. Un jour, il se vengera. Un jour, il tuera Gérard et Ennis. Lentement. Il sentit son loup se coucher, attendant le jour de sa vengeance._

 _Derek détacha son oncle, qui s'effondra sur les deux hommes. Ils le relevèrent, et le traînèrent jusqu'au fond du couloir, puis entrèrent dans une salle sombre. Chris relâcha le loup et poussa une grande armoire. Il poussa le mur, mais rien ne se passa._

 _\- Derek, viens m'aider, c'est coincé !_

 _Derek installa son oncle sur le sol, le dos contre le mur. Il rejoignit Chris et poussa le mur. Celui-ci s'ouvrit lentement, dégageant une odeur de renfermé et de poussière. Derek grimaça._

 _\- Oui, ça sent mauvais, mais c'est le seul moyen de faire sortir Peter sans se faire repérer ! éluda Chris, récupérant Peter avec Derek._

 _Les trois hommes passèrent le mur, découvrant un long couloir sombre. Le mur se referma, les plongeant dans une obscurité totale. Peter paniqua, mais la main de Chris sur sa poitrine le calma._

 _L'humain sortit une petite lampe-torche de sa poche, et éclaira le long couloir._

 _Ils avancèrent droit-devant. Au bout d'un long moment, ils se retrouvèrent face à un mur._

 _\- Derek, pousse le mur comme tu l'as fait avec l'autre, ordonna Chris, tenant Peter contre lui._

 _Ce dernier, à demi-conscient, cala son visage dans le cou de l'humain et inspira profondément._

 _\- Protège-le... Derek... Protège mon neveu... Gérard... souffla Peter._

 _\- Chuut, calme-toi. On va sortir de là et-_

 _Le bruit du mur qui s'ouvrit le coupa et il avança sans plus attendre. Ils se retrouvèrent dans la forêt. La nuit était déjà tombée, les camouflant du regard extérieur._

 _\- Ma voiture est garée à quelques mètres. On va l'emmener jusqu'à la maison et-_

 _\- Non ! Pas votre maison ! Ce sera le premier endroit que Gérard ira fouiller ! Il sait que vous êtes territorial, alors il vous faut tout abandonner ! expliqua Chris, tout en ouvrant la portière arrière du véhicule. Je sais que c'est dur, mais pour votre survie, vous n'avez pas le choix !_

 _\- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je ne les laisserai pas faire de bêtises ! ajouta une voix._

 _Il releva la tête et croisa un regard doux et bienveillant._

 _\- Chris, voici Marine. C'est-_

 _\- La sœur de Deaton. Il m'a tellement parlé de vous. Je suis vraiment ravi de vous rencontrer !_

 _\- Ne d-drague p-pas ... souffla Peter, un petit sourire sur les lèvres._

 _Chris lui caressa doucement le visage, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Je te rejoindrai bientôt, d'accord ? rassura Chris. je t'aime Peter._

 _Peter sourit, puis s'endormit, se laissant doucement aller sur la banquette arrière du véhicule._

 _\- Partez. Ne vous arrêtez que si besoin urgent, ordonna Derek, avant de fermer la portière sans attendre de réponse._

 _Il savait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en Marine. Deaton lui avait assuré son entière dévotion à contrer les plans de Gérard..._

...

\- Tout va bien Shérif ? s'inquiéta Chris, voyant l'homme de loi perdu dans ses pensées.

\- Oui ... C'est juste que ... Je ... Bordel, pourquoi tant de haine envers les créatures surnaturelles ? Je ne comprends pas ... souffla John.

\- L'histoire est banale, mais les conséquences sont terribles. Mais je vous raconterai ça plus tard, éluda Kate. Pour le moment, nous devons tous nous reposer. Demain, une longue route nous attend !

Tous acquiescèrent. Marine se leva et distribua les chambres. Mélissa et Lydia prirent une chambre ensemble. Le Shérif préféra rester au salon. Chris prit la plus petite chambre. Et quand Kate se tourna vers Stiles, il semblait paniqué.

\- Qu'y a-t-il Stiles ? demanda la blonde. Tout va bien ?

\- Je... 'fin, je voudrais... J'veux pas me retrouver seul-

\- On va dormir ensemble, coupa Derek, posant une main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

Stiles sourit au loup, et entra dans la pièce. Kate se tourna vers Derek, les sourcils froncés.

\- Il fait des cauchemars. Très violents. Et des crises de panique.

\- D'accord. Demain matin, je viendrai vous réveiller vers six heures. Seulement moi, expliqua Kate.

Derek hocha la tête et entra dans la chambre, rejoignant Stiles.

Ce dernier était déjà installé dans le lit, ses vêtements posés sur le bord du lit. Derek commença à relever son tee-shirt, avant de s'arrêter en entendant un cœur battre rapidement.

Il croisa le regard de Stiles et remarqua ses joues rougies, et ses doigts se tordre de nervosité.

\- Euh... Désolé, tu veux que je me change dans la salle de bain ?

\- Non ! J'veux dire... C'est la première fois que je te vois... Désolé, je vais fermer les yeux.

Il se mit les mains sur les yeux, attendant. Derek rit doucement, et se dépêcha de se déshabiller, se retrouvant en caleçon et tee-shirt, la même tenue que Stiles. Il se glissa entre les draps, et prit les mains de Stiles dans les siennes.

\- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, je ne vais pas te manger ! chuchota Derek.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux et sourit au loup.

\- Est-ce que je peux... Tu sais... Me mettre contre toi ? bégaya Siles, les joues en feu.

Derek ne dit rien, mais s'allongea sur le côté, et prit Stiles dans ses bras. L'humain se cala confortablement, et sentit le bras musclés du loup autour de sa taille. Stiles prit sa main et la serra.

\- Raconte-moi l'histoire de Peter et Chris s'il te plaît.

Derek se racla la gorge. Par où devait-il commencer ?

\- Eh bien, en fait, ils se sont rencontrés au lycée...

...

 _\- Hey, mais voilà Chris, la tête de nœud !_

 _Un livre s'écrasa sur son visage, le faisant tomber au sol._

 _\- Quel abruti c'lui-là ! Relève-toi tête de N-_

 _Une bruit de choc lui fit lentement relever la tête. Jason Becquette, son tortionnaire, était presque encastré dans son casier. Un jeune homme de son âge le maintenait par le col de sa chemise._

 _\- Si tu veux pas finir enterrer vivant dans mon jardin, tu ferais mieux de décamper !_

 _\- Et t'es qui t-toi ? bégaya Jason._

 _\- Ton pire cauchemar, grogna le jeune homme._

 _Jason écarquilla les yeux d'horreur et, libéré par le nouveau venu, partit en courant sans demander son reste._

 _Chris se releva doucement, faisant fi de la main tendue qui voulait l'aider._

 _\- Merci.._

 _\- Peter ! Peter Hale ! Ravis de te rencontrer ! salua son "sauveur"._

 _Il osa regarder son vis-à-vis, et le détailla. Des cheveux bruns coupés courts. Un regard bleu intense. Un sourire à tomber. Un corps musclé si on pouvait en juger par son tee-shirt révélant des bras finement taillés._

 _\- Je m'appelle Christopher Argent._

 _\- Tu me fais visiter ? proposa Peter, sans se départir de son sourire._

...

 _\- Mais c'est quoi ce film ?s'étonna Chris._

 _Peter se tourna vers son ami, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres._

 _\- L'étrange Noël de M. Jack ! Tu vas adoré !_

 _Il s'installa sur le lit à côté de Chris, et lança le film. Un bol de pop-corn, des canettes de soda, et des confiseries attendaient d'être dévorer par les deux jeunes hommes._

 _\- Tu as 17 ans, et t'as jamais vu ce film ? s'offusqua Peter._

 _\- Hey! Ne me juge pas ! Tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas aussi libre que toi !_

 _Peter perdit son sourire. Depuis plusieurs mois qu'ils se connaissaient, Chris et lui avaient discuté, échangeant leurs secrets les plus sombres._

 _\- Tu sais, je réitère ma proposition. Ma mère serait d'accord pour t'accueillir dans notre Meute. Tu serais mieux qu'avec cet homme qui se prétend ton père !_

 _\- Je ne peux pas laisser Kate. Je ne veux pas qu'il réussisse à en faire une machine de guerre !_

 _Peter hocha la tête, et reporta son attention sur le film. Il savait comment était Gérard. Il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une fois, mais avait pu se faire une idée. Un monstre sans cœur, sournois, prétentieux, tordu. Et pourtant, Chris et Kate n'étaient pas comme lui._

 _Ils avaient hérités de la douceur et la gentillesse de leur Maman._

 _Il sentit l'odeur de tristesse émaner de Chris. Il se tourna et remarqua les larmes sur les joues de son ami. Il repoussa le bol de pop-corn et le prit dans ses bras._

 _\- Je suis désolé... Excuse-moi.. chuchota Peter, caressant la nuque de l'humain._

 _Ce dernier se redressa, et posa leurs fronts ensemble. Leurs souffles se croisèrent, leurs regards brillants. Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, timidement..._

 _\- Peter, tu p- Oups !_

 _\- Talia ! Sors !_

 _Peter grogna, mais le regard rouge de sa sœur le dissuada de continuer._

 _\- Excuse-moi de ne pas avoir frappé avant d'entrer. Bonjour Chris !_

 _\- Bonjour Talia !_

 _\- Justement, tu tombes bien ! Ta Maman vient d'appeler. Elle et ton père partent pour quelques semaines. Une urgence dans un autre état... Bref, ils te laissent rester ici._

 _\- Et Kate ? s'enquit Chris._

 _\- Elle va chez son amie ... euh .. zut, elle m'a dit son nom. Marianne ?_

 _\- Marine ? proposa Chris._

 _\- Oui voilà ! Elles pourront aller à l'école ensemble. Bref, es-tu d'accord pour rester parmi nous pendant tout ce temps? proposa la sœur de Peter._

 _\- Oui, si je ne dérang-_

 _\- N'ose même pas finir cette phrase ! coupa Peter._

 _\- Parfait ! Tu n'auras qu'à emprunter des vêtements de Peter ! Je vous conduirai au lycée avant d'aller travailler demain !Bonne nuit les jeunes ! Et ne faites pas trop de bruit ! termina Talia avec un petit clin d'œil avant de fermer la porte._

 _\- Génial ! On va pouvoir passer plus de temps ensemble ! s'exclama Peter, heureux comme tout._

 _Dans l'euphorie, il prit le visage de Chris dans ses mains et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il le relâcha confus. Mais l'humain ne le laissa pas réfléchir, et l'embrassa à son tour, passionnément._

 _..._

 _\- Je sais que tu l'aimes, mais par pitié, ne le montre pas à ton père, tu sais comment il est ..._

 _Chris savait. Autant sa maman était douce, et avait accepté sans discuter sa relation avec Peter; autant Gérard serait capable de le tuer._

 _\- Allez, il est l'heure ! C'est ton premier jour de travail, pas trop stressé ?_

 _\- Si, mais je serai avec toi, alors ça va ! rassura Chris._

 _Il allait commencé son travail au Centre. Une école pour enfants surdoués. Ce jour-même, il découvrirait la vérité sur cet endroit de malheur..._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

oui, ce chapitre est centré sur Peter et Chris, mais il est très important ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	10. Chapter 10

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Warning ! Lemon ! Relation sexuelle entre 2 hommes ! LEMOOOOOON !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Il avait quel âge quand il est entré dans le Centre ? demanda Stiles.

\- Il avait tout juste 18 ans. Il était à peine diplômé du lycée que son père a voulu le faire entrer pour travailler avec lui. Mais surtout, ce que tu sais, c'est que Gérard est prêt à tout pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et à l'époque, Chris avait un protégé...

...

 _\- Isaac ? Je m'appelle Chris, c'est moi qui vais m'occuper de toi._

 _Il se mit accroupi face au petit garçon. Châtain, tout frisé, une bouille à faire fondre le Yéti, un regard bleu pétillant, mais une terreur se lisait au fond de ses yeux._

 _Un enfant arraché à un père violent et sans coeur. Un frère soldat disparu en Irak. Une mère morte en couche._

 _Un enfant surdoué, à qui on offrait une nouvelle vie._

 _\- Où est Papa ? demanda le garçonnet de 6 ans._

 _\- Eh bien, tu es ici dans ta nouvelle famille._

 _\- Vous voulez dire que je ne le reverrai plus jamais ? continua le petit garçon, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres._

 _\- Viens, je vais te montrer ta nouvelle chambre, et l'endroit où nous travaillerons ensemble !_

 _Isaac prit la main tendue de son nouveau mentor, heureux de fuir ce papa trop méchant. Plus jamais il ne l'enfermerait dans ce congélateur. Plus jamais._

 _..._

 _\- Gérard ! Qu'est-il arrivé à Isaac ? Il est à l'infirmerie, couvert de bleus ! s'inquiéta Chris._

 _-Ce n'est rien, calme-toi ! Il a fait une chute dans les escaliers, expliqua sobrement le patriarche._

 _\- Et personne n'a tenu à me le dire ? s'énerva Chris._

 _\- Et qu'aurais-tu pu faire, hein ? Maintenant, vas le voir et fais-lui faire ses exercices ! Moi, j'ai un nouveau professeur à accueillir !_

 _\- Le remplaçant du Docteur Igor ?_

 _\- Oui. Il s'appelle Alan Deaton. Il a un CV spectaculaire. Je pense que nous allons faire de grandes choses ensemble !_

...

\- Attend, qui c'est ce Isaac ? Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ! coupa Stiles.

\- Laisse-moi raconter et tu sauras ! rit Derek, caressant les cheveux du plus jeune.

...

 _\- Allez vite , dépêchez-vous ! On n'a peu de temps ! chuchota Chris, tout en courant dans les sous-sol._

 _Il traversa le couloir des cellules, et entra dans une salle. Il poussa le mur du fond, dévoilant un couloir sombre. Les deux jeunes hésitèrent._

 _\- Isaac ! Allez ! Erica, toi aussi !_

 _Erica était effrayé.La petite blonde aux yeux bleus ne savait que faire. Elle n'avait jamais rencontré Chris avant ce soir. Mais Isaac, du haut de ses 12 ans, savait qu'il pouvait faire totalement confiance en son mentor. Il prit la blonde puis entrèrent dans le couloir._

 _Tout au bout, Chris ouvrit un autre mur, et ils atterrirent dans la forêt. Courant sans s'arrêter, ils virent une voiture garée un peu loin. Une femme brune sortit du véhicule, et ouvrit la portière arrière._

 _\- Montez, vite ! ordonna-t-elle._

 _Isaac se tourna vers Chris, hésitant. Il se jeta dans ses bras, pour un rapide câlin. Il souffla un "merci" puis grimpa dans la voiture. Erica serra Chris à son tour, et monta à côté de Chris. Talia salua rapidement le jeune humain, puis reprit le volant et fonça._

 _\- Où va-t-on ? demanda Isaac._

 _\- Loin, très loin d'ici. Reposez-vous, vous en avez besoin, expliqua rapidement Talia._

 _\- Et Chris ? Quand est-ce qu'on le reverra ? osa Erica._

 _\- Je ne sais pas... Bientôt j'espère ... souffla Talia._

 _..._

\- Tu es arrivé quelques jours plus tard au Centre, en même temps que Lydia.  
\- Mais, où sont-ils maintenant ? Et ta maman ?  
\- Ils vont bien, ne t'inquiètes pas ! Aujourd'hui, Isaac et Erica ont 24 ans et vivent ensemble. Tu les rencontreras un jour. Je continue ?

 _\- ESPECE D'ABRUTI !_

 _Ennis était fou de rage. Les gardes n'avaient même pas remarqué la disparition des deux gamins enfermés au sous-sol. Et impossible de les retrouver._

 _\- Ennis ! Le petit garçon vient d'arriver ! Allez le chercher ! ordonna Gérard._

 _Le colosse se dirigea jusqu'à l'entrée, où se trouvait un morveux aux cheveux courts. Il l'attrapa par le bras et le traîna derrière lui._

 _\- Où sont papa et maman ?_

 _Et en plus c'était un chouinard ! S'il avait pu, il aurait participé lui-même au kidnapping, et l'aurait buté en même temps que ses parents !_

...

\- C'était moi ! Mais comment tu sais tout ça ?

\- Gérard a toujours eu ce besoin de tout filmer. Et en me faisant embaucher comme garde du corps, j'ai pu avoir accès à la salle des caméras. Tout avait été enregistré sur des cassettes, mais aussi sur clefs USB. Ce fut assez facile de tout voler et tout regarder. Par contre, il y a pleins d'informations qui manquent encore.

Stiles remettait tout en ordre dans sa tête, mais il restait quelques parts d'ombre.

\- Mais, où était la maman de Chris pendant tout ce temps ? Je ne l'ai jamais rencontré personnellement.

\- Personne ne le sait. Du jour au lendemain, elle a disparu de la circulation. On ne sait pas quand, ni comment.

Stiles réfléchit encore. Il avait reçu tellement d'informations, mais il avait appris à tout mettre en ordre dans sa tête.

Mais la seule ombre qui persistait, c'était le pourquoi. Pourquoi enlevé des enfants surdoués et des créatures surnaturelles ? Pourquoi essayer de créer de nouvelles créatures ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

\- A quoi pense-tu ? demanda Derek, voyant l'air concentré de Stiles.

\- Rien. J'essaie de comprendre plusieurs choses à la fois. Mais je crois que je vais faire une pause. il me manque un élément dans le puzzle pour tout comprendre.

\- Demain, on va retrouver Peter. Tu pourras lui demander tout ce dont tu as besoin pour comprendre. Je pense même que tu pourras aider tout le monde à comprendre.

\- Et si je n'arrivais jamais à bout de tout ça ? Je voudrais tellement que Deaton soit là. Il m'aurait aidé à tout mettre en ordre, gémit Stiles, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais. Je suis sûr qu'il sera bientôt libéré. Maintenant, tu devrais dormir, demain, on a beaucoup de route à faire.

\- D'accord. Mais tu restes avec moi, hein !

\- Dors. Je suis là, rassura Derek, frottant son nez contre la nuque de son vis-à-vis.

Stiles se retourna, se mettant face à face avec Derek.

\- Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Bien sûr ! sourit le loup, caressant la joue de l'humain.

\- Comment on sait qu'on est amoureux ? demanda Stiles.

Derek écarquilla les yeux, et son souffle se coupa. Puis, il remarqua l'air sérieux de Stiles, et se rappela qu'il n'avait pas connu tout ça, étant prisonnier du Centre depuis son plus jeune âge.

\- Eh bien, c'est quand on ne peut plus se passer d'une personne. Qu'on cherche son regard, sa présence, son odeur. Quand elle n'est pas là, c'est comme, un vide dans notre coeur. Mais quand elle est là, tu te sens heureux, léger. On dit que si deux personnes s'aiment sincèrement, leurs coeurs battent à l'unisson. Tu comprends ?

Stiles hocha la tête. Il posa sa main sur le torse de Derek, captant les battements de coeur du loup, puis posa son autre main sur son propre torse, sentant son palpitant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je suis amoureux de toi. Mais... je suis bien avec toi. Tu me rends heureux. Est-ce de l'amour ? dit Stiles, n'osant pas regarder Derek.

Mais un main se posa sur sa joue, lui relevant la tête. Une paire de lèvres se posa sur les siennes. Derek l'embrassait délicatement. Stiles répondit rapidement au baiser, et sentit son cœur s'emballer. Derek se recula, souriant.

\- Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais je sais que je te veux près de moi.

Stiles sourit à son tour et se rapprocha au plus près du plus vieux, collant leurs deux torses. Il captura ses lèvres, enivré. Il sentit une langue caresser ses lèvres, et ouvrit la bouche, accueillant l'intruse.

Le baiser devint langoureux, et Derek attira Stiles au-dessous de lui, caressant ses reins. Stiles s'installa à califourchon, ôta son tee-shirt, et son souffle se coupa quand il sentit une bosse dans le caleçon du loup. Il se redressa et regarda plus bas.

\- Wow ! je...

\- Désolé ! Je veux pas te faire peur... C'est ... cafouilla Derek, se redressant, prenant Stiles par les hanches pour le reposer sur le côté du lit.

Mais Stiles serra ses bras autour de son cou, et ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il nicha son nez dans la nuque du loup, le frottant doucement. Il releva le tee-shirt de Derek, et ce dernier releva machinalement les bras, se retrouvant sans haut.

\- Non, c'est bon. J'ai étudié l'anatomie et je sais pourquoi ton corps réagit... C'est bien.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te faire peur, souffla Derek, caressant le dos du jeune homme.

\- Derek, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal. Et je vais avoir 18 ans. Je sais ce que je veux ou pas.

Il sortit son visage du cou du loup et frotta leurs nez ensemble. Malgré une rougeur évidente sur son visage, Derek pouvait voir que Stiles était sûr de lui. Son corps dégageait une odeur de détermination et une once de désir, mais pas de peur, ni de panique.

Il serra ses bras musclés autour de la fine taille et réunit leurs lèvres, pour un baiser doux et plein de promesses.

Stiles, mû par une curiosité nouvelle, osa rouler des hanches, frottant son bassin contre celui de Derek. Ce dernier hoqueta, ne s'attendant pas à ça. Il recommença, embrassant langoureusement le loup. Mais ce dernier ne le laissa pas faire.

\- Attend... attend. Tu... Wow. On ne peut pas faire ça, c'est-

\- Je sais ce que je fais, d'accord ? Je veux juste découvrir le plaisir avec toi... susurra Stiles, promenant ses mains sur le torse puissant de son vis-à-vis. S'il te plaît..

Derek ne put refuser. Il avait envie de faire plaisir à Stiles. Il avait envie de lui. Mais il avait peur du lendemain. Stiles lui prit le visage entre ses mains et le força à croiser son regard.

\- Tu n'as pas envie de moi ?

\- Si mais-

\- Alors arrête de réfléchir ! Je sais ce que je veux. Je ne suis pas une petite chose fragile qui découvre la vie ! Je sais ce que sont les relations sexuelles. J'ai étudié tout ça, gronda Stiles. Et je sais que même si ce n'est pas de l'amour que je ressens, je sais que je tiens à toi. Écoute mon coeur, et dis-moi ce que tu entends.

Derek savait que Stiles ne mentait pas. Mais quand il entendit leurs deux cœurs se mettre à battre à l'unisson, il sut. Stiles était fait pour lui. Il lui sourit, et captura ses lèvres.

Le baiser redevint vite fiévreux, et Stiles recommença ses mouvements de balancier avec ses hanches, frottant leurs virilités ensemble. Derek descendit ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles, suivant ses mouvements langoureux.

Stiles libéra la bouche de Derek, et posa son front contre le sien, gémissant doucement. Il caressait le puissant torse du loup, roulant les hanches. Il découvrait le plaisir du corps avec Derek. Comment pourrait-il être encore plus heureux ?

Derek descendit ses mains sur les fesses bombées de son amant, les massant doucement.

\- Derek... Ooohh... gémit Stiles, perdu dans ses sensations. Ne me laisse pas... S'il te plaît...

\- Je suis là mon amour, souffla Derek, descendant sa main entre leurs bassins. Je suis là. Laisse-toi aller...

Il glissa sa main dans le boxer de son amant et prit sa longueur en main, le masturbant doucement. Il sentit le corps de Stiles frissonner, et son odeur se tinta de bonheur et d'une teinte plus sucrée...

\- Derek, je.. Oh mon Dieu !

Le loup déposa de doux baisers sur les lèvres charnues du plus jeune, caressant sa joue de l'autre main. il le regardait, admirant ce visage si beau, constellé de grains de beautés.

\- Je sais mon amour, chuchota Derek dans le creux de l'oreille de son amant. Regarde-moi. Ouvre les yeux.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, offrant un regard plein de luxure et de bonheur à son vis-à-vis. Il prit le visage du loup entre ses mains et l'embrassa avec passion.

Lentement, il sentit une chaleur monter entre ses reins. Il se sentit soudainement étrange et paniqua légèrement. Dans ses encyclopédies, il n'avait pas lu ce genre de sensation.

\- Derek, je ... Qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ? paniqua Stiles, s'accrochant de toutes ses forces aux épaules de Derek. J'ai ... Dans mes reins... C'est chaud... Ooooh ...

\- C'est rien mon amour. C'est ton orgasme qui monte, expliqua calmement le loup, accélérant ses caresses. Laisse venir, c'est bon...

Le plus jeune gémissait, et fixa son regard à celui de son amant. Il sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne vertébrale, et ne put retenir le long gémissement qui sortit de sa gorge.

Stiles vint entre leurs deux corps, la bouche ouverte sur un cri silencieux. Ses hanches frappèrent dans le vide, son tout premier orgasme traversant son corps. Il s'écroula sur Derek, soudainement vidé de toute énergie.

Puis, il se rendit compte que Derek n'avait pas réagi comme lui. Il se redressa et baissa le regard sur leurs entrejambes. Leurs ventres étaient couverts de spermes, mais le loup avait toujours son érection. Sans réfléchir, il plongea sa main dans le caleçon de Derek et en sortit son pénis gorgé de sang.

\- Stiles, tu-

\- Laisse-moi faire. S'il te plaît.

Il le prit en main et commença doucement à le caresser, le presser, le titiller. Aux sons que produisait Derek, Stiles savait qu'il faisait ça bien. Il entreprit de le branler doucement, regardant le visage de Derek. Ses yeux à demi-clos, sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rosies : il était absolument magnifique.

\- Regarde-moi Derek. S'il te plaît, regarde ce que je fais.

Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux, regardant la main de Stiles monter et descendre sur sa longueur. Il croisa le regard avec Stiles, et y vit de la luxure, une hésitation et une lueur de... d'amour ?

\- Stiles, je ...

Il sentit ses reins s'enflammer, et prit d'assauts les lèvres de son amant, criant sa jouissance dans sa bouche, venant sur la main du plus jeune. Il ondula des hanches, savourant doucement la main toujours autour de son pénis.

\- C'était bien ? demanda Stiles.

\- C'était parfait ! murmura Derek, caressant la joue de son amant.

Stiles sourit et embrassa son amant, savourant ce câlin post-orgasmique. Tout ce qu'il avait pu lire sur la sexualité n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il se releva des jambes de Derek, et, remarquant les traces de leurs plaisirs, chercha de quoi les essuyer. Il se rendit dans la salle de bain attenante ( toute petite, mais bien pratique), revint avec un linge humide qu'il passa sur son ventre et celui de Derek.

Il se glissa à nouveau entre les draps, se collant à Derek, son visage caché dans son cou.

\- C'était merveilleux, marmonna Stiles, s'endormant déjà.

Derek rit doucement. Il serra Stiles près de lui, écoutant son cœur ralentir alors qu'il sombrait lentement dans le sommeil.

Il ne savait pas comment ils allaient se comporter demain. Alors, il profita de la présence du plus jeune, le caressant, le dorlotant, respirant leurs odeurs mêlées. Il ne pouvait pas parler d'amour, mais il savait qu'il tenait à Stiles.

Il s'endormit doucement, bercé par le souffle lent du plus jeune.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Et voilà ! Oui, le couple Sterek a bien évolué ! ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	11. Chapter 11

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer : Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **N.A: oui, je sais, j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à publier ce chapitre, et les autres fics en cours risquent de subir le même sort, mais je suis en pleins examens, donc c'est le bordel en ce moment ! :(**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- Derek ? Réveille-toi !

Le loup ouvrit lentement les yeux, tombant sur le visage endormi de Stiles. Il sourit doucement, puis se tourna vers la voix.

\- Bonjour mon Loulou !

\- Oh pitié, pas ce surnom débile ! râla ledit Loulou, se frottant le visage.

\- Allez debout la marmotte ! Le petit-déjeuner est prêt ! Bonjour Stiles !

Kate sortit de la chambre, laissant les deux amants se saluer.

\- Bonjour... ronronna Stiles, déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Derek. Beurk, tu sens l'œuf pourri !

\- Hey ! Tu sens pas la rose non plus ! s'indigna Derek, un sourire aux lèvres.

Il le serra dans ses bras, lui soufflant que le petit-déjeuner les attendait.

Stiles acquiesça, puis se leva et alla prendre une douche. Derek remarqua des vêtements posés sur une chaise près de la porte d'entrée. Il récupéra ceux de Stiles et capta l'odeur du Shérif dessus.

Il apporta les vêtements au plus jeune qui sortait déjà de la salle de bain, nu comme un ver, sentant bon le savon. Il sursauta et cacha son intimité en voyant Derek.

\- Mais, j-je croyais que tu étais sorti ! bégaya le plus jeune, sous l'œil amusé du loup.

\- Je vais prendre une douche aussi, va manger ! ricana Derek, tout en déposant un baiser sur le front de Stiles.

Il entra dans la cabine de douche, reniflant l'odeur de Stiles encore présente. Il se lava, s'habilla et descendit les escaliers, rejoignant la cuisine.

Il salua tout le monde et accepta le café et les toasts offerts par Marine. Il croisa le regard inquisiteur du Shérif et se stoppa.

Le Shérif. Son odeur sur les vêtements. Oups. Ce dernier sortit de la cuisine et fit signe au loup de le suivre. Ils s'installèrent sur un sofa, et John se racla la gorge.

\- Je sais, Stiles n'est pas mon fils. Je sais aussi que tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Je sais qu'il est plus intelligent que la normale. Mais je sais qu'il ne connaît pas tous les mauvais côtés de la vraie vie. Alors, je vais te faire une recommandation, et une seule : il est comme mon fils, et je n'hésiterai pas à te faire disparaître de la surface de la Terre si tu lui fais quoi que ce soit qu'il ne veut pas.

\- Je sais, Shérif. Et je peux vous promettre que jamais je ne pourrais lui faire de mal. Je préférerais mourir, que de le faire souffrir, assura Derek, le regard sûr.

Le Shérif scruta Derek encore quelques secondes, puis lui tendit la main. Le loup la prit dans la sienne et la serra, comme pour sceller un accord. John se leva, suivit de Derek, et le prit dans ses bras, surprenant son vis-à-vis.

\- Merci Derek.

Derek serra John, sentant l'odeur de bonheur du Shérif envahir ses narines. Il sourit. il savait que Stiles serait bien. Pour toujours.

Il retrouvèrent les autres dans la cuisine. Stiles regarda les deux hommes, une lueur de panique dans le regard. John s'approcha de lui, le serra dans ses bras et lui sourit.

\- Bien dormi fiston ?

\- Oui merci ! Hey, j'ai pas fais de cauchemars ! s'exclama le plus jeune.

\- Génial ! s'enjoua Lydia, lui sautant dans les bras.

Les deux jeunes se sourirent. Ils étaient vraiment heureux. Ils n'avaient pas connu ça depuis... Ils ne le savaient même pas.

\- Allez, venez manger ! On doit partir dans moins de 3/4 d'heure ! héla Kate.

\- Au fait, petite mise au point : Mélissa et moi allons rester ici, expliqua Marine. J'ai besoin d'être prête au cas où Alan sorte. Et Mélissa sera mon soutien.

Kate embrassa sa femme, fière d'elle. Puis, ce fut rapidement l'heure du départ.

Derek, Stiles, Lydia, John, Kate et Chris, sac en mains, montèrent dans un Van noir, après les derniers au-revoir et embrassade.

Ce fut Kate qui conduisit la première. Cap sur Las Vegas, la ville qui ne dort jamais. Là où le soleil ne se couche jamais*.

...

 _Quelques heures plus tard..._

\- Lydia, respire doucement. je sais que c'est dur, mais tu dois te concentrer pour oublier tout ce que tu entends ou ce que tu ressens, soufflait Kate, les mains de Lydia dans les siennes.

Lydia, le regard fixé dans le vide, tentait tant bien que mal de rester calme. En apparence, la ville grouillait de monde. Joyeux fêtards, travailleurs, citadins se partageaient les trottoirs.

Mais Lydia entendait tous ce que le monde obscure cachait. La souffrance, les pleurs, la violence, la mort... Et la ville était vraiment immense.

Le Shérif, conduisant le véhicule et se dirigeant grâce au GPS, jetait de fréquents coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur, inquiet. Derek à ses côtés, était dans le même état. Il serrait la main de Stiles, installé juste derrière lui. Chris, assis, à côté du jeune, se concentrait sur Lydia et sa sœur.

Puis, d'un coup, Lydia se mit à trembler. Ses mains serrèrent celles de Kate, ses yeux se révulsèrent, sa tête rejetée en arrière.

\- DEREK TES OREILLES ! hurla Kate.

Lydia hurla.

Toute la peine, la douleur, la violence, la désolation qui hantaient son Âme.

Elle tomba dans les pommes, et Kate la prit près d'elle, lui caressant les cheveux. John, qui avait réussi à garer le véhicule sur le bas-côté, libéra ses oreilles. Il regarda tout autour, mais apparemment, personne ne s'était inquiété d'entendre le hurlement puissant.

Derek, quant à lui, semblait souffrir le martyre. Il enleva ses mains, et remarqua du sang sur celles-ci. Une douleur atroce lui labourait les oreilles, mais sa capacité de guérison calma les sensations rapidement.

Il entendit haleter, et se tourna vers Stiles pour remarquer que ce dernier était en début de crise de panique. Chris regardait le plus jeune sans trop comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Hey hey, doucement ! Calme-toi ! Regarde, je vais bien ! calma Derek.

Stiles respira doucement, regardant tour à tour John et Derek. Il sourit, montrant que tout allait bien.

\- Bon, on va s'installer à l'hôtel. Lydia a besoin de se reposer, expliqua John, tout en reprenant la route. On a tous besoin de se reposer.

Il se gara sur un parking privé, et tout le monde descendit. Derek prit Lydia dans ses bras et suivit le groupe jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôtel.

\- Bienvenue au Colibri Hôtel ! salua le réceptionniste. Avez-vous une réservation ?

\- Oui, au nom de John Stilinski, répondit John.

\- Effectivement, nous avons bien votre réservation ! Trois chambres double, alignées. Est-ce bien ça ?

John hocha la tête. Il refusa de l'aide pour porter les bagages, et récupéra les clefs.

\- Passez un bon séjour, et sachez que nous nous tenons à votre entière disposition ! Bon séjour à Las Vegas !

Ils montèrent au premier étage, là où leurs chambres se trouvaient. Lydia et Kate prirent la première. John et Chris, après commun accord, partagèrent la deuxième, laissant Stiles et Derek ensemble.

Stiles s'allongea sur le lit, épuisé. Comment allait-il faire pour retrouver Peter dans cette ville immense ? Il soupira, dépité. Il alluma la télé, tombant sur un film banal.

Derek le rejoignit.

\- Tu vas bien ? C'est pas trop dur de te retrouver avec autant de monde autour de toi ?

\- Non, c'est juste ... épuisant. J'aimerais aller voir Lydia, mais il faut qu'elle dorme. Le cri qu'elle a poussé... Il était absolument horrible, souffla Stiles.

Derek le prit dans ses bras, le calant tout contre lui.

\- Hey, tu veux prendre un bain avec moi ? proposa Derek.

Stiles redressa la tête, étonné.

\- Tous les deux ? Tout nu ? Ensemble ? beuga Stiles.

\- Oui ! Et ne t'inquiètes pas, comme le dit le dicton : " ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas ! " rit le loup.

Mais il se stoppa vite quand il remarqua le regard absent de Stiles. le même regard qu'affichait le jeune homme quand il se rappelait de quelque chose...

 _\- Regarde bien la vidéo. Je ne peux pas te donner l'adresse. Elle n'est pas répertoriée. Mais mémorise bien le trajet encore et encore. Le départ, comme tu peux le voir est le Casino Royale. Ce sera extrêmement bruyant, donc tu devras te concentrer uniquement sur la vue._

 _Stiles, en pleine hypnose, regardait défiler le trajet doucement. Il y a avait 30 kilomètres à parcourir, traversant le désert._

 _Le trajet aboutissait sur une maison perdue au milieu du désert. L'extérieur était désolant. La peinture s'écaillait, les fenêtres étaient sales, la porte semblait tenir par magie._

 _\- Stiles as-tu retenu le chemin ?_

 _\- Oui._

 _\- Bien. Maintenant, je vais mettre le simulateur en route, avec les bruits de la ville. Tu es d'accord ?_

 _\- Oui, je suis d'accord._

 _Deaton lança le simulateur de conduite de voiture, ainsi que les bruits de Las Vegas. Pendant plus de 3 heures, Stiles conduisit à travers la ville. Deaton prit place derrière le volant, et Stiles sut le diriger au mètre près._

 _\- Bien, maintenant, pour te rappeler le chemin, tu entendras cette phrase : " ce qui se passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas", prononcé par une des personnes qui t'accompagnera. Mais seulement si tu auras fait ce voyage de ton plein gré. As-tu compris ?_

 _\- "Ce qui passe à Vegas, reste à Vegas". Voyage de mon plein gré. Personne du voyage. Oui. J'ai compris._

 _\- Bien. Je vais compter de dix à zéro, et tu vas revenir parmi nous. Tu oublieras tout ce qui vient de se passer. D'accord ?_

 _A zéro, Stiles cligna des yeux et croisa le regard de Deaton. Il lui sourit. Comme à chaque fois, ces séances de Mémoire Vive l'épuisait un peu._

 _Il bâilla, se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il se coucha habillé et s'endormit profondément..._

Stiles revint à lui, et remarqua que tous ses compagnons de voyage étaient autour de lui. John s'installa au bord du lit, juste à côté de Stiles.

\- Tu as vu le chemin, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, je pourrai vous y conduire demain, confirma Stiles.

Il se redressa, et se cala contre le torse du Shérif. Ce dernier serra ses bras autour des épaules du plus jeune. Stiles avait besoin de réconfort. Kate et Lydia sourirent, les étoiles dans les yeux, et se serrèrent l'une contre l'autre. Chris rejoignit les deux jeunes femmes pour partager leur câlin.

Seul Derek demeurait isolé au milieu de la chambre. John releva la tête et remarqua le loup. Il se releva du lit, Stiles toujours contre son torse, lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Derek s'approcha et prit John et Stiles dans ses bras, les serrant doucement.

\- J'adore les mégas câlins, marmonna Stiles, faisant rire tout le monde.

Tous se libérèrent, et Chris prit l'initiative de commander des repas en chambre.

Après dîner, tous rejoignirent leurs chambre, après avoir préparer la route pour demain. John fit une dernière accolade à Stiles.

\- Repose-toi fiston, tu en as besoin. Lydia, pareil pour toi.

La jeune fille lui sourit et le prit dans ses bras, avant de rejoindre Kate pour dormir.

\- Bonne nuit Derek.

\- Vous aussi John ! répondit le loup depuis la salle de bain, où il se lavait les dents.

\- Bonne nuit fiston, dit-il à Stiles.

\- Bonne nuit Pa-euh ... bégaya Stiles. A demain.

John sourit et quitta la chambre, le cœur battant fort. Stiles l'avait presque appelé Papa. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'avoir des enfants, alors il se trouva à espérer garder Stiles près de lui, comme un fils.

Il rejoignit Chris dans la chambre. Ils discutèrent encore un peu, avant de s'endormir tranquillement.

Demain, une longue journée les attendait.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

J'vous ai épaté hein ! *regarde ses chevilles* tiens, pourquoi elles sont toutes gonflées d'un coup ? (héhéhé)

Alors, que pensez-vous du petit moment Stiles/John ? ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	12. Chapter 12

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.

Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier la suite, mais c'était littéralement le bordel ! Mais maintenant, tout va bien !:D

 **ATTENTION/WARNING ! VIOLENCE, TORTURE, MORT ! VOUS ÊTES PREVENUS !**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

\- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Tous s'arrêtèrent, suspendant leurs gestes en entendant la voix de Lydia. Stiles fut le premier à s'approcher de la blonde vénitienne, de l'inquiétude dans le regard.

\- Tu as... tu sens que tu vas crier ?

\- Je sais pas ... C'est juste... Une sensation. Mais c'est peut-être juste de l'appréhension. Il y a beaucoup d'émotions négatives dans cette ville. C'est très difficile pour moi de faire le tri des voix, chuchota Lydia.

\- Tu veux rester ici ? proposa Kate.

\- Non, je viens. Il faut que je vienne, affirma Lydia, retrouvant son éclat de sûreté dans la voix.

Kate hocha la tête et ferma son sac après y avoir glisser son fusil à pompe et des munitions. Elle ne prit pas les paroles de sa protégée à la légère. Mieux valait prendre des précautions. Elle vérifia le chargement de son arme de pointe et remarqua que Chris et John faisait la même chose avec les leurs.

\- Stiles, est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu sais, pour le trajet... tenta Derek.

\- Non, juste, m'asseoir devant dans la voiture. Tant que le départ se fait du Casino Royale, tout ira bien, sourit Stiles.

Derek lui sourit à son tour, caressant sa joue. Il récupéra leurs sacs et tous les deux se rendirent dans le couloirs, rejoignant les autres.

\- Tous le monde est prêt ? demanda Chris.

...

\- Tourne à gauche sur le chemin blanc.

John suivait les instructions de Stiles. Ce dernier était totalement concentré sur le trajet de ses souvenirs. Il avait fait abstraction du bruit, des autres passagers, des odeurs... de tout. Ses mains voletaient doucement, suivant le mouvement de la voiture*.

Le véhicule s'engagea sur un sentier de sable blanc. Le soleil frappait fort sur le toit du véhicule. La climatisation permettait aux occupants de ne pas suffoquer à cause de la chaleur du désert.

\- A droite après le gros rocher. Et ensuite tout droit.

Au bout d'un moment, il aperçut ce qui semblait être une maison. Mais l'état de délabrement avancé de la bicoque pouvait faire douter que quiconque ose encore vivre dans cet Enfer de chaleur et de désolation.

Le Shérif s'arrêta devant la maison, dubitatif.

\- Euh... Stiles ? Tu es sûr que c'est là ? tenta Chris, aussi étonné que le conducteur.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas. Il descendit du véhicule, rapidement suivit par tous. Prudemment, il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée, le visage tendu de concentration.

\- C'est étrange, il y a une forte odeur de... champignons. Et de souffre. Je n'arrive pas à sentir s'il y a quelqu'un dans la maison, s'étonna Derek.

\- C'est normal. La maison est vieille. Elle sent fort, éluda Stiles d'une voix monotone. Venez.

Kate fronça les sourcils, et croisa le regard de son frère. Stiles semblait... ailleurs. Elle se tourna vers Lydia, et remarqua son visage crispé. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais avant de pouvoir en parler au Shérif et Derek, elle remarqua que le plus jeune était déjà entré dans la maison, suivit de près de John et du loup.

\- Allons-y. Sors ton arme, ordonna Chris. Je n'sais pas pourquoi, mais-

Le téléphone de Kate sonna, le coupant dans son discours. Elle le sortit et vit "Marine" s'afficher sur l'écran.

\- Allô ?

\- … évadé ! Gérard ...Deaton... v-vite !

\- Quoi ? Marine, je comprends pas ce que tu me dis ! répondit Kate, tout en suivant son frère et Lydia dans la maison.

\- Gérard s'est évadé ! Il a enlevé Deaton ! Prenez Peter et partez ! hurla Marine dans le téléphone.

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir vous chercher moi-même ! rit une voix bien connue.

...

Stiles, Derek et John entrèrent dans la maison, mais dès que la porte fut fermée, ils ne purent faire un pas de plus. Des hommes encagoulés leurs tombèrent dessus, les baîllonnant. Derek sentit une décharge électrique puissante traverser son corps et il s'écroula au sol, se tordant de douleur.

\- Eh bien, eh bien, regardez qui vient sauver son Tonton préféré ? ricana un homme. Relevez-le, je veux voir sa sale gueule.

Gérard sortit de l'ombre, un sourire de requin sur le visage. Il abattit son poing sur le visage du loup, jubilant de le voir si faible. Il se tourna vers le Shérif, le regardant avec dédain.

\- Alors John, heureux de me revoir ? Vous croyez vraiment pouvoir m'arrêter ? Pauvre fou !

Il abattit son coude dans l'estomac de l'homme de loi, lui coupant le souffle. Il s'approcha enfin de Stiles. Ce dernier était terrorisé. Il ne pensait jamais revoir son tortionnaire. Il ferma les yeux, essayant de passer outre sa présence.

\- Allons mon garçon, n'aies pas peur de moi ! Tu sais ce que je veux. Et je sais comment l'avoir.

Le vieil homme claqua des doigts, et un de ses hommes de main apparu, tenant Deaton par la nuque. Le visage du médecin était méconnaissable, tuméfié et ensanglanté.

\- Comme tu peux le constater, je me suis permis d'accompagner ton cher Mentor ! Apparemment, lui a eu le droit à sa liberté. Alors, j'ai pris mon petit baluchon et je l'ai suivi, expliqua Gérard.

\- Peter... gémit Derek, reprenant doucement conscience.

\- Oh, je l'avais oublié celui-là. Ennis ? Ramenez-nous notre hôte s'il vous plaît !

Le Colosse apparut à son tour, traînant un Peter enchaîné aux mains et aux pieds derrière lui. Son regard était vide, ses vêtements en lambeaux et plein de sang, et il semblait coincé dans une semi-transformation douloureuse. Un collier de fer enserrait le cou du loup, relié à une chaîne que tenait Ennis.

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant passer Chris, Kate et Lydia.

\- Enfin ! J'ai cru que j'allais devoir venir vous chercher moi-même ! rit Ennis, tirant sur la chaîne, faisant tomber Peter au sol.

Chris, Kate et John dégainèrent leurs armes, les pointant sur Ennis et Gérard. Immédiatement, les hommes de mains répondirent à la menace avec leurs armes.

\- Allons, calmons-nous, personne n'est mort ! rit Gérard, s'approchant doucement de Stiles.

\- Ne vous approchez pas de lui ! cria John, pointant son arme sur le vieil homme. Je n'hésiterai pas à v-

\- Stiles ! Qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir ? coupa Gérard.

Soudain, Stiles se figea. Il se tourna lentement et se dirigea comme un automate jusqu'à Gérard. Il se plaça face à son ancien tortionnaire, et fit face au Shérif. Il récupéra le pistolet tendu par un des gardes du corps de Gérard et le pointa sur Derek.

\- C'est moi qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir, répondit Stiles, son visage et sa voix comme dénué d'âme.

\- Stiles ? Mais que... Pourquoi ? bégaya John, baissant légèrement son arme. Que lui avez-vous fait ?

\- Disons qu'il n'y a pas que Deaton qui a réussit à manipuler ses petites neurones, affirma Gérard.

\- QUE LUI AVEZ-VOUS FAIT ? hurla Derek en sautant sur ses pieds, mais fut rapidement remis à terre par une décharge électrique.

\- Reste à terre sinon j'égorge ton oncle comme un porc ! éructa Ennis, tirant la tête de Peter en arrière.

\- Comment... comment as-tu fait ? tenta Kate, effrayée de revoir son père après toutes ces années.

\- Que crois-tu ? Que je suis un vieux fou sénile ? J'avais des doutes quand une fois, j'ai croisé Stiles fatigué, et qu'il ne m'a même pas vu. Alors, j'ai fait posé un micro dans votre bureau. Il m'a juste fallu écouter votre façon de faire. Et voilà !

Gérard présenta Stiles théâtralement. Le plus jeune pointait toujours Derek avec son arme. Immobile. Sans émotion. Froid.

\- Tu as réussi ... Tu l'as crée. Ton tueur... souffla Chris, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ne sois stupide ! Il n'est que le résultat d'un travail acharné, mais ce n'est pas encore fini ! grogna Gérard.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! cria Kate, captant l'attention de Stiles sur elle.

Rapidement, le plus jeune pointa son arme sur la blonde. Lydia, reprenant ses esprits, se planta devant sa mentor, faisant face à Stiles. Kate tenta de la repousser, mais la plus jeune resta camper sur ses pieds.

\- Lydia ! Sors de là, il va-

\- Rien. Il ne me fera rien. Je sais qu'il ne me tuera pas, affirma Lydia, regardant Stiles dans les yeux.

\- Pour l'instant, il n'a pas "d'instinct animal". Il est trop humain pour ça. Mais je compte bien changer ça, continua Gérard, un sourire mauvais ornant son visage fripé.

\- Mais de quoi parlez -vous ? s'énerva John, son arme toujours braquée sur ses ennemis.

\- Non... Tu peux pas faire ça ! cria Kate, comprenant enfin le raisonnement de son père.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il v-

\- Il veut transformer Stiles en loup-garou ! S'il arrive à le contrôler comme ça et le faire tuer, imaginer un être surpuissant, obéissant comme un automate, éluda Chris. Intelligence, puissance, réuni dans un être dépourvu d'émotions.

\- Mais... pourquoi... souffla le Shérif. Vous affirmez les haïr...

\- Exactement ! Ces monstres n'ont pas le droit de vivre ! Mais si je ne peux pas les éradiquer, autant les mettre dans ma poche ! s'extasia Gérard, le regard fou. Imaginez, des mercenaires, armés de griffes et de crocs, obéissant sans réfléchir, tuant tous ce qui se trouve sur leur passage !

\- Oh mon dieu... Vous allez utiliser ces êtres transformés pour massacrer les autres créatures surnaturelles ! comprit John, l'horreur se peignant sur son visage.

\- Il est intelligent cet homme-là ! Si vous voulez, je peux vous garder une place à mes côtés ! rigola Ennis.

Derek, ayant réussi à se faire oublier, planta ses griffes dans sa jambe. Il se releva, mais avant d'avoir pu faire un autre geste, une décharge électrique le fit se plier. Il se tourna vers un des hommes de mains, mais se trouva nez-à-nez avec une arme.

\- Bouge, et je te fais sauter la cervelle, sale clébard !

Stiles tiqua. Son regard sembla vriller. Mais rapidement, il redevint terne. Mais cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Shérif.

\- Mais j'y pense, je ne suis pas fin connaisseur, mais j'ai appris ma leçon. Pour transformer Stiles, il vous faut un Alpha. Un loup-garou aux yeux rouges, énonça John. Et si je ne me trompe pas, ni Derek, ni Peter n'ont les yeux rouges.

\- Mais quand je me suis fait mordre, Peter avait les yeux bleus... murmura Lydia. Je comprends pas...

\- T'es une expérience ratée, pauvre conne ! beugla Ennis. Mais t'inquiète, tu seras la première à crever !

\- Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir, s'exprima Stiles, toujours immobile.

Mais Lydia remarqua elle aussi l'étincelle dans le regard de son ami.

\- Voyez-vous, expliqua Gérard, faisant fi de l'intervention du colosse, quand Lydia a été mordue, c'était la pleine lune. Le loup présent en Peter était présent, assoiffé de sang, il a donc réussi à métamorphoser Lydia. Mais hélas, au lieu d'en faire une louve, il l'a changé en une espèce d'hurleuse sans intérêt. Mais maintenant, j'ai un Alpha. Ennis ?

Le colosse tira sur la chaîne, faisant mettre Peter à genoux. Une puissante décharge traversa le loup, faisant luire ses yeux. Rouge vif.

\- C'est impossible ! Peter ne peut pas être un Alpha ! cria Derek, avant de s'essouffler. A moins ... A moins d'avoir tuer un autre Alpha...

\- Et il est si facile de déclencher une guerre de territoire ! Il a juste fallu titiller l'Alpha du coin. Ensuite, une petite mise en colère de Tonton, et hop ! Un Alpha mort, et un autre en devenir ! N'est-ce pas merveilleux ? s'amusa Gérard.

\- Mais c'est immonde !

Lydia était estomaquée par tout ce qu'elle découvrait. Mais elle essaya de se reconcentrer sur Stiles.

\- Stiles, pitié, dis-moi que tu es là. Tu ne peux pas laisser Gérard faire tout ça !

\- Il ne peut pas t'entendre, pauvre idiote ! C'est MOI qui le contrôle ! MOI qui lui dit quoi faire ! MOI ET MOI SEUL ! hurla Gérard. Stiles, tue-la.

Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas d'un pouce.

\- Stiles, je t'ai donné un ordre ! BUTE-LA !

\- JE décide qui doit vivre ou mourir.

Le plus jeune se tourna vers son mentor, baissant son arme. Son regard, toujours vide, était braqué sur le vieil homme.

\- Mais que-

\- Vous avez peut-être réussi à en faire une coquille vide, s'exprima difficilement Deaton, mais il y a une chose que vous avez oublié de prendre en compte : son libre-arbitre.

\- Il n'en a pas ! Il est à moi ! Il doit m'obéir ! TUE-LE ! hurlait Gérard, secouant Stiles par les épaules.

Stiles abattit son arme sur le nez de Gérard, lui explosant d'un coup. Il récupéra l'arme du vieil homme et la pointa sur Ennis, l'autre sur son tortionnaire.

\- Relâche le loup, ordonna-t-il d'une voix sombre.

\- Va t'faire foutre sale bâtard, gronda Ennis.

Stiles ne cilla pas à l'insulte. Il tira une balle dans le poignet qui ne tenait pas la chaîne, faisant hurler le colosse. Il lâcha la chaîne et tomba à genoux, tenant son poignet près de lui.

\- Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir.

Il s'approcha lentement d'Ennis, ne lâchant pas Gérard du regard. Il posa le canon de pistolet sur le front du Colosse, le doigt sur la détente.

\- Ma sentence est sans appel. Tu dois mourir.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _* Comme les pilotes de la patrouille de France l'Armée de l'Air que l'ont peut admirer pendant le défilé du 14 Juillet. Ils enregistrent les mouvements de l'avion les yeux fermés et avec leurs mains. Voilà, c'était ma minute "Apprenons des choses ! "_

Bien, je vais aller- Quoi ? Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? *recule lentement* C'est marrant, vous vous promenez souvent avec des fourches et des torches enflammées ? *se retourne et pars en courant et en hurlant* A L'AIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	13. Chapter 13

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...

Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^  
C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis

Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire ! 

ATTENTION/WARNING ! Dans ce chapitre, Stiles va subir des tortures atroces, des violences psychologiques et physiques ! Mais n'oubliez pas, cette fic est une HAPPY END !

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

 _\- Arrêtez ! Je ne veux plus regarder ça !_

 _Stiles, attaché à une chaise, essayait désespérément de poser son regard ailleurs que sur l'écran géant sur lequel étaient diffusées des images atroces. Guerre, mort, sang, torture, violence, meurtre..._

 _Pour le jeune adolescent, c'était une véritable horreur à regarder. Mais hélas, Ennis lui avait installé des écarteurs de paupières*, l'empêchant de fermer les yeux. Gérard avait au moins l'idée de verser régulièrement des gouttes pour éviter le dessèchement de ses iris._

 _\- Pourquoi refuses-tu de comprendre la réalité ? Tu dois savoir comment cela se passe de l'autre côté de ces murs ! La douleur ! La souffrance ! L'ignominie ! Tu ne peux faire semblant de ne pas le voir !_

 _Stiles tentait par tous les moyens de tourner la tête, mais celle-ci était coincé dans une cale-tête. Impossible de ne rien voir d'autre que ces vidéos immondes. Le pire étant qu'au milieu de tout ça, des images subliminales affichaient le message "Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir"._

 _\- Répète-la ! Répète cette phrase ! Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir ! criait Gérard, tournant tout autour de son prisonnier._

 _\- NON ! STOOOP !_

 _\- Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir ! Répète-le ! Tu décides qui doit vivre ou mourir !_

 _\- JAMAIS ! hurla Stiles, se débattant avec ses attaches._

 _Gérard, à bout de nerfs, s'approcha du jeune et lui planta une aiguille dans le bras. Une liquide jaunâtre se déversa dans les veines de Stiles, le faisant hurler de douleur. Puis, quelques secondes plus tard, son corps devint mou, son regard vitreux, semblant ... lointain._

 _\- Je suis vraiment navré de devoir en arriver là, Stiles, s'excusa faussement Gérard. Mais tu comprendras que ma patience à des limites. Je sais que Deaton utilise ta mémoire pour te faire mémoriser des chemins ou des conneries dans le genre. Mais moi, j'ai besoin de résultats rapides et efficaces. J'ai donc demandé à un de nos charmants médecins de mettre au point un petit sérum. Oh, rien de bien méchant, juste un petit paralysant. Comme ça, tu entends tout, tu vois tout, mais tu ne pourras plus bouger ! Ennis ?_

 _Comprenant l'ordre, Ennis remit la vidéo en route. Le regard de Stiles était fixé sur l'écran, enregistrant sans résister physiquement... Hélas, son subconscient tentait désespérément de résister à cette torture._

 _Cinq heures plus tard..._

 _\- Je décide qui doit vivre._

 _\- Encore._

 _\- Je décide qui doit vivre._

 _\- Encore une fois._

 _Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir, répéta Stiles, d'une voix monotone._

 _Gérard, sourit. Il avait enfin réussi. Un lavage de cerveau bien exécuté, et le voilà devant un Stiles droit comme un I, le regard dur, le visage impassible. Mais il n'utiliserait pas son nouveau "jouet" maintenant._

 _Non._

 _Il devait le perfectionner. Et pour cela, il lui fallait le rendre presque invincible. Il allait le transformer en loup-garou. Mais d'abord, il fallait qu'il retrouve ce satané loup qui s'était enfui de la cave. Il allait devoir faire preuve de patience. Après tout, un jour où l'autre, il le retrouverait..._

Stiles s'approcha lentement d'Ennis, ne lâchant pas Gérard du regard. Il posa le canon de pistolet sur le front du Colosse, le doigt sur la détente.

\- Ma sentence est sans appel. Tu dois mourir.

\- STILES NON ! hurla Lydia, la peur se lisant sur son visage. Tu peux pas faire ça-

\- Il doit mourir. Je décide qui doit vivre ou mou-

\- Stiles, écoute-moi ! tenta John, tu ne dois pas le tuer ! Tu t'en voudras toute ta vie d'avoir ôter la vie à quelqu'un ! Même si c'est le pire monstre sur Terre !

\- Ne les écoutes pas, vas-y ! Tue-le ! Montre-leur qui tu es vraiment ! éructa Gérard, le regard fou.

Stiles tourna la tête vers le vieil homme, et pointa son autre arme sur son front. Gérard ferma la bouche et une lueur de peur traversa son regard. Pour la première fois, il doutait de sa création.

\- Tu n'oseras pas, gronda Gérard, regardant Stiles dans les yeux. Je suis celui qui t'as sorti de la misère. Je t'ai offert un toit. C'est moi qui t'ai élevé, j'ai fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui ! Sans moi, tu vivrais encore dans cette baraque pourri avec tes parents débiles !

\- SILENCE ! hurla Stiles. Je décide qui doit vivre ou mourir, et tu seras le prochain.

\- Deaton, faites quelque chose, supplia Lydia, à genoux au sol.

Ennis se releva, le visage tordu de douleur.

\- Fermez-la tous ou je-

\- MAINTENANT ! cria Chris.

En quelques secondes, Ennis et les hommes de mains s'écroulèrent au sol, inconscient, des fléchettes plantées dans le cou.

\- Et vous croyez que ça va m'arrêter ? ricana Gérard. Vous êtes quand même à ma merci ! Et je détiens Stiles ! Je le ferai vous tuer, de gré ou de force !

\- Oh non... Vous ne ferez rien, s'exclama Deaton. Stiles, je suis désolé. Vraiment désolé.  
\- Et que comptez-vous faire ? s'amusa Gérard.

\- Ceci. Stiles, écoute-moi. **Les roses sont rouges, les violettes sont bleues, le barrage s'écroule, les souvenirs déboulent, tristes et heureux**.

Stiles se figea. Puis soudain, il porta ses mains à sa tête, se mit à hurler de douleur, et s'écroula au sol en se recroquevillant. Des flots de souvenirs traversèrent sa tête, s'entrechoquant, se mélangeant, lui offrant une douleur insoutenable.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ! hurla John, se jetant en avant pour venir au secours du plus jeune.

\- NON ! Surtout, ne le touchez pas ! cria Deaton. Il souffre le martyre, et j'en suis navré. Mais c'est le seul moyen de le faire revenir à lui !

\- Vous avez osé... Je vais vous TUER ! hurla Gérard, récupérant son arme.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse faire le moindre geste, le vieil homme se retrouva le bras brisé. Il ramena son bras contre lui en criant de douleur et croisa le regard bleu de Derek, transformé.

\- Tu as de la chance que je ne te tue pas, grogna le brun, les crocs saillants. Maintenant, ferme-la !

Il s'approcha lentement de son oncle. Ce dernier, toujours enchaîné, n'avait toujours pas réagi à toute l'agitation qui l'entourait. Derek voulut approcher ses mains de son cou pour en ôter le collier de fer, mais le lourd grondement sortant de la poitrine de Peter le fit reculer.

\- Laisse-le, ordonna une voix familière mais morne.

Il se retourna et croisa le regard terne de Stiles. Mais il ne semblait plus menaçant, juste... vide.

Derek, perplexe, recula et laissa la place au plus jeune. Stiles s'agenouilla face à Peter, dans des gestes mécaniques. Peter grognait, le regard rouge brillant. Ne semblant pas effrayer, Stiles fouilla Ennis, à la recherche des clefs. Les trouvant, il libéra le loup de ses chaînes puis se releva.

Il se rendit près de Deaton et lui enleva ses menottes. Il passa ses bras sous les aisselles de son Mentor et le redressa, puis l'installa sur une chaise à proximité. Il s'agenouilla, et capta son regard.

\- Stiles, je-

\- Les souvenirs, ils sont... Je ne veux pas qu'ils restent dans ma tête. Mes parents, ils les ont tué, commença Stiles d'une voix tremblante. Ils les ont massacrés devant moi...

\- Je suis navré mon garçon, chuchota Deaton.

\- Ennis. Il m'a tout raconté pendant que j'étais paralysé par la drogue. Tout. Les tortures. Les meurtres. Les enfants. Chris. Peter. Lydia. Moi.

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle du plus jeune, alors que son regard se faisait plus vif.

\- Je ne veux plus m'en souvenir. Par pitié, je veux tout oublier, gémit Stiles.

\- Écoute-moi bien. Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. Je ne voulais utiliser cette phrase qu'en dernier recours. Je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes une machine à tuer. Je savais les intentions de Gérard. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai mis au point ces séances de "Mémoire Vive". Mais je te propose une chose : tu racontes tout ce que tu sais à la police, et ensuite, nous ferons une dernière séance. Tu pourras en quelques sortes "ranger" tes souvenirs.

\- Et je pourrais choisir ce dont je me souviendrai, et compartimenter les plus mauvais souvenirs, c'est ça ?

Deaton hocha la tête. Stiles se releva, reprenant sa posture froide et droite. Il récupéra une arme au sol et se tournant vers Gérard, pointant le pistolet sur le vieil homme.

\- Vous. Vous avez tué mes parents. Vous avez tué des enfants. Vous avez torturé des êtres vivants, des innocents. Vous dites qu'ils sont des monstres ? C'est vous l'horreur de la nature.

\- Écoute-moi sale petit... commença Gérard, mais Stiles le fit taire d'un coup de poing en plein visage.

\- FERMEZ-LA ! Vous m'avez enlevé à ma famille ! Vous nous avez privé de notre liberté, et au nom de quoi ? D'une haine incompréhensible pour des êtres vivants différents de vous ?

\- Tu ne sais rien de moi ! gronda Gérard, maintenant toujours son bras contre son torse.

\- Oh mais si, je sais. Je sais que vous haïssez la différence. Parce que vous avez toujours été fragile, sensible, différent. Faible. Et vous avez utilisé votre haine et votre sale argent pour détruire et reconstruire des êtres innocents. Et pour ça, je vais vous tuer.

Il se redressa et visa le front du vieil homme. Son doigt glissa lentement sur la gâchette-

\- Stiles, ne fais pas ! s'écria John, se plantant à côté du jeune.

\- Je dois le faire. Il a- tous ces morts, grogna Stiles, la voix tremblante.

\- Je sais Stiles, je sais. Mais écoute-moi, par pitié. Si tu le tues, tu auras ça sur la conscience toute ta vie. Crois-moi, je sais ce que je dis. Depuis mes débuts en tant qu'officier de police, il m'est déjà arrivé de devoir abattre un suspect. Et malgré que ce soit vitale, je vis avec ces souvenirs qui me hantent chaque jour. Et c'est dur.

Stiles tremblait, les larmes coulant le long de son visage. Mais il ne lâchait pas Gérard du regard.

\- Lâche cette arme, mon grand. Je te promets que dès qu'on sortira d'ici, il repartira en prison, et cette fois-ci, il y pourrira pour le reste de sa vie. Je t'en fais le serment, continua John, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

\- Je veux qu'il souffre comme il a fait souffrir toutes ces personnes innocentes. Les enfants... Il y avait des enfants !

\- Je sais fiston, je sais... Mais réfléchis un peu. Si tu le tues, tu devras aller en prison. Et tu seras éloigné de Lydia. De Kate. De Derek. Et de moi.

Le bras de Stiles descendit lentement, son doigt glissant loin de la gâchette.

\- J'ai envie que tu sois le fils que je n'ai jamais eu. Que l'on rentre et qu'on se fasse une soirée malbouffe et film. Lydia pourra venir nous voir avec Mélissa. Derek pourra t'inviter à dîner ou aller au cinéma. Et je pourrais prendre mon rôle de père-qui-accueille-le-petit-ami-de-son-fils-en-nettoyant-innocemment-son-arme-de-service.

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre, sûrement venant de Kate. Le regard de Stiles se posa sur le Shérif.

\- Je ne veux surtout pas prendre la place de tes parents, je veux juste t'offrir une vie qui t'a été enlevé. Un équilibre. Mais pour ça, il faut que tu me donnes cette arme, continua John, présentant sa main ouverte.

Stiles déposa doucement l'arme dans la main du Shérif, puis s'effondra dans ses bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. John l'entoura de son bras libre, l'autre tenant l'arme loin d'eux.

Tous admiraient John et Stiles, dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

\- Pauvre idiot, ne savez-vous pas qu'il ne faut jamais tourner le dos à son ennemi ? s'exclama Ennis d'une voix pâteuse.

Il leva un bras armé, visant Deaton, toujours assis sur sa chaise. John se planta devant le groupe, faisant bouclier. Il pointa son arme sur le colosse.

\- Baissez votre arme ! Ne m'obligez pas à tirer ! ordonna Le Shérif.

Kate et Chris n'attendirent pas et se plantèrent face à Gérard, arme pointée sur leur géniteur. Ennis tourna son arme vers John.

\- J'ai plus rien à perdre, mais je peux vous emmener avec moi en Enfer ! éructa Ennis.

\- Oh mon dieu... nooon... gémit Lydia, le regard se perdant dans le vague.

Stiles se tourna vers son amie. Remarquant la souffrance sur son visage, il comprit. La Banshee allait crier.

\- Adieu Shérif... marmonna Ennis, son doigt sur la gâchette.

Lydia cria.

Un coup de feu résonna.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* Vous savez, comme ceux qui sont utilisés par les ophtalmologistes. J'ai toujours été terrorisé par ces trucs !

*brandit son bouclier anti-émeute* Alooors, je dois dire que *esquive une tomate pourrie* HEY on-se-calme ! Sinon, pas de prochain chapitre ! COMPRIS ? *part en courant* MOUAHAHAHAH !

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	14. Chapter 14

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

*Arrive en sifflotant* Hey, coucou vous ! Pourquoi vous brandissez ces fourches ? La suite ? mais que- AH OUI ! euh... oups ? Vous savez que je vous aime très fort ? Héhéhé !

 **48 favoris, 67 follows, 144 reviews, MERCI BEAUCOUUUUUUP ! :D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Un coup de feu résonna.

\- NON PAPA !

Un cri de douleur résonna dans la pièce. Une silhouette s'écroula au sol.

\- Merde, Derek ! cria John, regardant le loup allongé à ses pieds, inconscient, une tâche de sang apparaissant sur son ventre.

\- Non, non, non... Pas encore... Pitié ! gémit Stiles, regardant le Shérif presser la blessure avec ses mains.

\- Stiles, regarde-moi ! ordonna John. Il va survivre, d'accord ? Calme-toi !

Mais Stiles n'y croyait plus. A chaque fois qu'on lui disait que tout irait bien, une catastrophe arrivait. Il fallait qu'il mette un terme à tout ça. Maintenant.

Sans crier gare, il récupéra l'arme abandonnée par le Shérif et se dirigea vers Ennis d'un pas déterminé. Il pointa son arme sur son front et-

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec fracas, laissant entrer plusieurs personnes armées et en tenue noire.

\- FBI ! Les mains en l'air !

En quelques secondes, toutes les personnes présentes étaient tenues en joue par des agents cagoulés.

\- Pose ton arme ! hurla un des hommes en noir, son arme pointée sur Stiles. Vite ou je tire !

\- CALMEZ-VOUS ! tonna une voix autoritaire.

Une femme entra à son tour. Grande rousse aux cheveux courts, portant un gilet pare-balle "FBI" sur un costard-jupe. Son regard dur se posa sur l'agent stressé. Vous allez lui faire plus peur qu'autre chose !

Elle se planta à côté de Stiles, le visage calme et posé.

\- Stiles, je suis l'agent Victoria Smart. Baisse ton arme s'il te plaît, que nous puissions mettre un terme à tous ça.

\- Iront-ils en prison ? demanda Stiles, son arme toujours pointé sur le colosse.

\- Je te fais la promesse qu'ils ne sortiront jamais de leurs cellules, annonça Victoria. Mais pour cela, tu dois me donner ton arme, sinon, je serai obligée de t'arrêter aussi.

\- Stiles, s'il te plaît, chuchota John. Ne gâches pas ta vie.

Stiles, les larmes aux yeux, déposa son arme dans la main de Victoria, qui s'empressa de mettre la sécurité, puis la confia à un de ses agents.

\- Menottez ces deux-là, et faites entrer les secouristes, ordonna Victoria en pointant Gérard et Ennis du doigt.

\- Je suis blessé, vous devez me soigner ! éructa le vieil homme, serrant son bras contre son ventre. J'ai des dr-

\- TA GUEULE ! Ferme-la ! Tu as perdu tes droits le jour où tu as tué tous ces enfants ! s'écria Kate, le regard humide.

Un des agents releva le tortionnaire et le menotta, faisant fi de ses cris de douleur. Ennis fut emmené à la suite de son patron, puis des ambulanciers entrèrent dans la maison, prenant rapidement Derek en charge.

\- Non, attendez- commença John, mais il fut coupé par Victoria.

\- N'ayez aucune crainte, nous savons pour la condition de Derek. Ces secouristes sont dans la confidentialité, ainsi que tous les hommes qui sont ici. Même si certains devraient apprendre à contrôler leurs émotions, termina Victoria.

\- Excusez-moi pour mon comportement, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter ainsi, s'excusa l'agent concerné qui avait menacé Stiles.

\- Il est stabilisé, aucun organe n'a été touché, annonça un des secouristes. Nous allons rester près de lui pour surveiller la cicatrisation, mais il devrait reprendre conscience d'ici p-

\- AH PUTAIN ! CA FAIT UN MAL DE CHIEN !

Derek venait d'ouvrir les yeux, et se tenait le ventre, grimaçant de douleur.

Stiles se jeta à genoux à côté du loup, et lui caressa les cheveux lentement. Il releva la tête en sentant une présence près de lui, et croisa le regard rassuré de John.

\- Je te l'avais dit, il ne te laissera pas, murmura John, pressant l'épaule de Stiles.

Ce dernier sourit et essuya une larme furtive. Il tourna son regard vers son amant, et lui sourit tendrement.

\- T'as pris une balle pour bien te faire voir de ton futur beau-père ? souffla Stiles, ricanant doucement.

\- Hey, te moques pas ! J'essaie de gagner des points au moins ! répondit Derek, un semblant de sourire sur le visage.

\- Est-ce que je rêve ou sont-ils vraiment en train de faire de l'humour ? s'étonna Victoria.

Kate confirma l'étonnement de l'agent du FBI. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Peter et Chris. Ce dernier chuchotait à l'oreille de son amant, toujours grognon.

\- Je ne comprends pas... quelque chose ne va pas... murmurait Lydia, le regard vague.

\- Lydia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Stiles, laissant John et Derek de côté.

\- Je les entends. Ces voix... Elles me chuchotent quelque chose... Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre... hésita Lydia.

Tous écoutaient la jeune fille, mais aucun ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait.

\- Ferme les yeux et essaie d'oublier tous les sons autour de toi, commença Kate, prenant la main de sa protégée dans la sienne. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, nous sommes là.

Lydia ferma les yeux et se concentra. Des voix semblaient susurrer à son oreille, mais les mots se mélangeaient, l'empêchant de comprendre les paroles.

\- Laisse-les mots venir à toi. N'essaies pas de les prononcer, laisse-les sortir tout seul.

Lydia ouvrit les yeux,, pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté et fixa Stiles d'un regard brillant et fixe.

 _\- Si l'Homme n'est plus, la Bête écoutera l'appel de sa Meute..._

Stiles fronça les sourcils. Il connaissait cette phrase, il l'avait lu dans le bestiaire que Gérard lui avait fait lire. Mais pourquoi Lydia lui disait-elle cette phrase ?

\- Doucement, tiens-toi à moi, dit John, soutenant Derek qui tentait de se lever.

\- Sortons d'ici, nous avons tous besoin de prendre l'air, proposa Kate.

Tous sortirent de la maison, Chris et Peter fermant la marche. Mais le loup s'arrêta sur la dernière marche, puis posa son regard sur la voiture où Ennis était enfermé.

\- Peter ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? demanda Chris, essayant de relever le loup.

\- Stiles... Les voix, elles crient ! gémit Lydia, se tenant la tête.

Le plus jeune regarda son amie, puis le loup, et, suivant le regard de ce dernier, remarqua qu'Ennis semblait chuchoter.

\- Oh non... Peter ! Retiens-toi ! tenta Stiles.

Mais le loup ne put contenir plus sa colère. Totalement transformé, il fonça sur la voiture de police, et arracha la portière. Il attrapa Ennis par la gorge et le jeta au sol, écumant de rage.

\- Peter ! Arrête !

Ce dernier, sa main griffue enserrant la gorge du colosse, semblait complètement noyé sous son désir de vengeance. Chris s'approcha doucement de son loup, les mains en l'air et ouvertes pour montrer son innocence.

\- Écoute-moi. Je sais que ce qu'il t'a fait subir est atroce, mais si tu le tues, il ne sera jamais jugé pour ses actes ! commença Chris.

\- Mais je sais ce qu'il T'AS fait ! grogna Peter, serrant le cou d'Ennis. C'est ça qu'il murmurait dans la voiture ! Il t'a... Putain, tu es presque mort à cause de lui !

\- Mais je suis là, près de toi ! Et si tu le tues, tu devras aller en prison, et on sera séparés ! Est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Non, je ... Mais je ne peux pas le laisser vivre ! gémit Peter.

\- Laisse la justice décider de son sort. De LEURS sorts. Ils ne sortiront jamais de prison, nous serons enfin en paix ! assura Chris, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule du loup.

\- Mon loup... Il ne veut pas de justice humaine, il veut une vengeance ! gronda Peter, luttant contre sa nature lycanthrope.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux. La phrase de Lydia prenait enfin tout son sens. Le loup de Peter criait vengeance. Et seul un autre loup pouvait le calmer.

\- Derek, ton oncle ne pourra pas lutter longtemps ! Peter a subit les pires sévices, mais son loup aussi ! Seul toi peut calmer son loup ! Appelle-le !

\- Quoi ? Mais que-

\- Cries ! Le plus fort que tu peux ! Appelle-le ! insista Stiles.

Derek se tourna vers son oncle, laissant son loup prendre place. Il sentit la puissance déferler dans son corps, et poussa le plus grand grondement qu'il put. Il appelait le loup de Peter.

Ce dernier se tourna vers Derek, puis relâcha doucement Ennis qui s'écroula au sol en toussant. Le loup gémit puis courut vers son neveu qu'il prit dans ses bras.

\- Tout va bien. On est libre maintenant. Tout ira bien, chuchota Derek, serrant son oncle, laissant son aura bienfaisante rassurer le loup.

\- Remettez-le en voiture et partez, je ne veux plus qu'ils dérangent qui que ce soit, ordonna Victoria. Et j'espère que vous avez branché les micros et les caméras des véhicules ?

\- Ils ont tout enregistré depuis le départ du QG ! assura un des agents.

\- Parfait. En route.

\- Attendez ! coupa Lydia. Je ne comprend pas. J'ai crié ! Il y a forcément quelqu'un qui va mourir ! Vous devez vous montrer prudent !

Derek se racla la gorge discrètement, mais pas assez pour que cela passe inaperçu aux oreilles de Stiles.

\- Quoi ? Que- tu es mort ? Quand Ennis t'as tiré dessus, tu es mort ?

\- Juste quelques secondes, ce n'est r-

\- Mais tu es mort ! PUTAIN ! Pourquoi personne ne me l'a dit ! hurla Stiles, se passant les mains dans les cheveux avec frénésie.

\- Pour éviter ce genre de réaction ! répondit John, regardant le plus jeune tourner en rond.

\- Ah, parce que c'est pas normal comme réaction peut-être ?

\- Stiles, je sais que tu as eu peur, continua le Shérif, mais n'oublies pas que Derek peut survivre aux balles basiques et-

\- MAIS PAS TOI !

\- Quoi ?

\- Cette balle était pour toi ! TU étais visé ! TU aurais dû prendre cette balle ! Et TU ne guéris pas ! Je viens de trouver une famille, j'veux pas qu'on me l'enlèves ! gémit Stiles, avant de fondre en larmes.

John, passant son état de choc, prit le plus jeune dans ses bras, lui caressant la tête.

\- Je suis là fiston, je suis là. Nous sommes tous là. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, d'accord ? Jamais !

Lydia, soulagée, s'approcha et serra le Shérif et Stiles dans ses bras. Le plus vieux enserra la jeune fille contre lui, la rapprochant de son presque frère.

\- Shérif, je vous contacte demain pour les dépositions. Je pense que vous avez eu votre lot d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Reposez-vous, nous nous retrouverons demain, proposa Victoria.

Le Shérif la remercia d'un sourire, les deux jeunes toujours dans ses bras. L'agent du FBI monta en voiture et partit, suivant le véhicule qui emmenait les tortionnaires loin de leurs victimes.

\- Rentrons, nous avons tous besoin de manger et de dormir ! annonça Kate.

\- Attendez, je voudrais récupérer mes affaires avant ! quémanda Peter, ayant retrouvé apparence humaine.

\- Je m'en occupe, proposa John. Montez tous en voiture. Derek, viens avec moi s'il te plaît.

\- J'ai une valise dans la chambre, elle est complète, expliqua Peter, avant de monter en voiture, suivit de Chris.

Derek hocha la tête, et après un dernier sourire pour Stiles, suivit l'homme de loi dans la maison.

\- Ton oncle va s'en remettre ? demanda John, cherchant la valise.

\- Il lui faudra du temps, et je pense qu'il aura du mal à faire confiance aux personnes qui ne font pas parti de son entourage proche, mais avec le temps, tout ira mieux.

\- D'accord. J'ai confiance, mais j'ai peur pour son avenir.

\- Vous parlez de Peter ou de Stiles ? tenta Derek.

Les deux hommes étaient dans la chambre, la valise dans la main du loup, mais aucun ne fit un geste pour quitter la pièce. John soupira et se frotta le visage d'une main.

\- Je voudrais lui offrir une vie normale, mais j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il a tellement souffert...

\- Il a confiance en vous. Je l'ai senti. Son odeur est douce et calme quand il est prêt de vous. Pour lui aussi ce sera long, mais avec vous à ses côtés, il ne peut que vivre une nouvelle vie normale.

John sourit aux paroles du loup. Elles étaient simples, mais tellement rassurantes ! Il sourit à son vis-à-vis, puis ils sortirent de la maison, rejoignant la voiture. Ils se serrèrent dans le véhicule, et rentrèrent à l'hôtel, laissant un passé douloureux et torturé derrière eux.

Stiles, installé à côté de Deaton, s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de son ancien mentor, épuisé de toutes ses émotions et de ses souvenirs.

Il se mit à rêver...

 _\- Maman ?_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Ok, j'ai perdu personne ? Vous voyez, pas de mort ! Enfin, un petit peu, mais pas trop hein ! lol

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	15. Chapter 15

Amis du jour, Bonjour !

Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.  
ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

 **Réponse review ( avec du retard): Guest : Merci pour ce chapitre**  
 **Merci à toi pour ta review :D**  
 **Crazyrel : Hm... Je pense que la relation Chris x Peter n'est pas assez développée...**  
 **C'est normal, la fic n'est pas basée sur eux ^^ Merci pour la review ^^**

 **Un coucou a Liam63, qui a laissé une review, et qui ne s'est pas affiché avant, JE SUIS DÉSOLÉE ! :( Je suis contente que ma fic te plaise :D**  
 **Je dédicace ce chapitre à ma petite louve blackwolfaure, qui a publié la 150ème review ! :D 3**

 _J'ai écrit le rêve de Stiles avec Agnes Obel "Fuel to Fire" en fond sonore._

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Stiles, installé à côté de Deaton, s'endormit la tête sur l'épaule de son ancien mentor, épuisé de toutes ses émotions et de ses souvenirs.

Il se mit à rêver...

 _Il se promenait dans un champ de blé. Il se sentait paisible, serein, apaisé. Ici, pas de murs, pas d'hommes de mains, pas de violences._

 _Il marchait, glissant ses mains sur les épis de blés, levant la tête au soleil. Il entendit un rire, et se figea._

 _Il connaissait ce rire._

 _Il se retourna, et écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Elle était là, devant lui. Belle comme toujours. Grande, de longs cheveux châtains clairs, un regard brun doux, un sourire bienveillant sur les lèvres._

 _\- Maman ?_

 _Sa mère, Claudia*, se tenait debout, vêtue d'une longue robe blanche, ses cheveux au vent._

 _\- Bonjour mon petit homme !_

 _Stiles ne put retenir ses larmes. Il se jeta dans ses bras, enfouissant son nez dans son cou. Il sentit une main lui caresser les cheveux, et resserra ses bras autour de sa fine taille._

 _\- Chuut... Je suis là mon poussin, chuchota Claudia. Tout va bien._

 _\- Maman, je... tenta Stiles, mais sa gorge se serra._

 _\- Je sais mon poussin, toi aussi tu m'as manqué._

 _\- Et moi alors, j'ai pas droit à un câlin ? protesta une forte voix dans le dos de Stiles._

 _Il sourit en reconnaissant la voix de son papa. Pascal*, grand homme fort de carrure, les cheveux poivre et sel, les yeux sombres. Il ne souriait que très peu, mais son regard en disait plus._

 _Stiles relâcha sa maman et fonça sur son père, qui le réceptionna sans mal. Il le serra fort contre lui, riant de la fougue de son fils._

 _\- Je suis là mon fils..._

 _Claudia les rejoignit et essuya une larme sur le visage de son mari, puis caressa les cheveux doux de son fils._

 _\- Je sais que ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais je suis tellement heureux de vous revoir, chuchota le plus jeune, reculant des bras de son père._

 _\- Oh mon grand, nous aussi nous sommes heureux d'être près de toi, rassura Claudia. Mais nous devons parler avec toi._

 _Elle s'installa sur un banc, enjoignant son mari et son fils à faire de même. Stiles, installé entre ses parents, essuya ses larmes avec la manche de son pull._

 _\- Écoute mon poussin, je sais que tu ne veux pas te rappeler de tout ce qui s'est passé... avant, commença son père, mais tu ne dois pas tout refouler._

 _\- Mais je vous ai vu mourir, gémit Stiles, baissant la tête, sentant de nouvelles larmes venir._

 _\- Je sais mon poussin. Mais si tu repousses ce souvenir, il pourrait revenir un jour, avec l'effet d'une bombe. Et cela pourrait être dévastateur pour toi, compléta son papa._

 _\- Tu dois le ranger dans un coin de ta mémoire, et le fermer. Mais pas complètement, pour y avoir accès quand bon te sembles. Comme ça, tu ne l'oublieras pas, mais il n'apparaîtra pas dans tes rêves ou tes souvenirs._

 _\- Et tu pourras toujours avoir une belle image de maman et moi._

 _Stiles regarda tour à tour son père et à sa mère, et sentit son cœur se serrer. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il rêvait d'eux sans les voir avec leurs blessures infligées par les hommes de main de Gérard._

 _\- Tu ne crains plus rien mon grand, rassura Pascal. Gérard ne pourra plus jamais te nuire. Et puis, je sais que John prendra soin de toi comme son propre fils._

 _\- Tu ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir appelé-_

 _\- Papa ? coupa son père. Pas du tout. Au contraire, j'en suis très honoré._

 _\- Et puis, il y a Lydia et Mélissa. Et Derek aussi, ajouta sa maman._

 _A ce nom, Stiles rougit violemment._

 _\- Et oui, nous le savons, ricana son papa. N'aies aucune inquiétude, nous sommes heureux pour toi. Il est un bon garçon._

 _\- Stiles, il est bientôt l'heure pour nous de repartir. Et pour toi de te réveiller, et de vivre ta nouvelle vie, annonça Claudia._

 _\- Non, j'veux pas... gémit Stiles._

 _\- Nous serons toujours là pour toi mon fils. Nous serons dans tes souvenirs, dans tes rêves, dans ton cœur, murmura son papa._

 _Ils se levèrent et se prirent tous les trois dans les bras. Stiles se sentit soudainement plus léger._

 _\- Je vous aime._

 _\- Nous t'aimons aussi... mon petit homme..._

 _Cette phrase fut prononcé dans un souffle, alors que Stiles se sentit quitter son rêve en douceur..._

Une larme coula sur sa joue, alors qu'il se réveillait doucement. Il sentit une main légère essuyer la gouttelette, puis deux bras forts le serrer contre un corps rassurant.

\- Je suis là fiston, murmura John, serrant Stiles contre lui. Je suis là.

...

Le véhicule se gara à l'arrière de l'hôtel, et tous ses occupants en descendirent. Ils réussirent à retrouver leurs chambres sans se faire voir par qui que ce soit. Il serait en effet compliqué d'expliquer pourquoi certains d'entre eux étaient couverts de sang et de crasse.

\- Je vais emmener Peter dans notre chambre, annonça Chris, soutenant le loup. Il a besoin de prendre un bain et de dormir.

\- Et moi je vais voir à la réception s'il y a moyen de louer une autre chambre pour moi et Deaton, proposa John.

Tous hochèrent la tête. L'homme de loi quitta la chambre, suivit de Chris et Peter. Stiles, assis sur un fauteuil, discutait doucement avec Lydia.

\- Comment tu penses que ça va se passer pour nous maintenant ? demanda Lydia.

\- Tu as peur ?

\- Stiles, nous n'avons jamais eu une vie simple. Et je ne suis même pas humaine ! Bien sûr que je suis effrayée ! gémit Lydia.

\- Hey ! Hey ! Doucement ! Tout va bien se passer , d'accord ? On va revenir à Beacon Hills, on va intégrer le lycée pour avoir notre diplôme, et ensuite, on ira à l'université et on vivra une vie tout ce qu'il y a plus de normale ! s'exclama Stiles, souriant.

\- Tu as pensé à tout, n'est-ce pas, affirma Lydia, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Je veux devenir un jeune homme banal, avec une vie banale. Je ne veux plus jamais servir de cobaye ou de machine de guerre.

Lydia hocha la tête. Tout était dit. Elle bailla, se leva et s'écroula sur le lit, s'endormant instantanément. Stiles suivit la blonde vénitienne et s'allongea près d'elle. Il était épuisé, et malgré son petit somme dans la voiture, la fatigue le prit de court.

...

John revint dans la chambre quelques minutes plus tard et trouva Deaton, Derek et Kate en train de regarder les deux plus jeunes dormir sur le lit, leurs mains liées.

\- J'ai pu réserver une autre chambre jusqu'à demain matin, annonça John. Nous allons laisser les jeunes ensemble.

\- Je vais prendre Deaton avec moi, nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous raconter, proposa Kate.

\- Et moi je garde Derek, pour une discussion entre hommes, ajouta John, attrapant le loup par la nuque.

Derek essayait de sourire, mais il savait que le Shérif voulait parler de Stiles, et de leurs avenirs à tous. Il regarda ce dernier couvrir les deux jeunes d'une couverture, alluma la télé en face du lit et quitta la chambre, suivant les autres adultes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

* J'ai utilisé le nom de sa maman dans la série, parce que je ne voulais pas "fabriquer une maman".

* Pascal est le nom de mon Papa, et je voulais lui rendre hommage dans cet fic, parce que c'était un homme merveilleux.

 _Ce chapitre a été très dur à écrire pour moi, car la parti "rêve" est inspiré d'un rêve que j'ai fait quelques jours après le décès de mon papa. Alors soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît..._

Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres, mais c'est juste que je le trouve assez "intense " ^^

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !Amis du jour, Bonjour !


	16. Chapter 16

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^

C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.  
ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Réponse review : Ti loup : Je ne dirai rien ;)  
Guest : J'ai écouté cette chanson pendant l'écriture, je voulais la partager avec vous ^^

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

\- Dans un quart d'heure, on est arrivé ! annonça John, conduisant le van.

Derek sourit, tout en admirant le visage détendu de Stiles. Ce dernier regardait le paysage défiler, serrant la main du loup dans la sienne. Il ne savait pas comment serait son avenir avec Stiles, mais, une chose était sûre, il voulait le construire avec le plus jeune.

 _\- Je ne sais si je suis amoureux. Mais je sais que je suis bien avec lui. Il me rend plus... calme, expliqua Derek._

 _\- Je sais Derek. Mais je voudrais que tu attendes un peu que tout se tasse pour ... enfin, tu vois quoi !_

 _\- Oh ! fut la seule réponse de Derek, avant de rougir violemment._

 _\- Oui, je voudrais d'abord qu'il se concentre sur lui. Qu'il fasse des études. Qu'ils se découvre des passions, des hobbies. Peut-être même se faire des amis ! Et il passera son permis pour pouvoir être plus indépendant et-_

 _\- Shérif ! interpella le loup,sentant que ce dernier ne saurait pas s'arrêter. Je n'ai pas l'intention de vous l'enlever ! Et moi aussi, je veux le voir vivre une vie normale._

 _Mais je ne veux pas être loin de lui._

 _John regarda Derek, sachant que le loup était sérieux dans ses paroles. Il sourit, puis posa sa main sur son épaule._

 _\- Alors, je vais devenir le beau-père le plus envahissant qui puisse exister !_

Derek sourit au souvenir de sa conversation avec le Shérif.

Ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil dans son rétroviseur, regardant les passagers. Peter et Chris semblaient perdus dans leur monde, murmurant des mots que eux seuls semblaient comprendre. John repensa à ce matin, avant le départ...

 _John, Derek, Kate et Deaton étaient réunis dans la chambre de ce dernier. Il était encore très tôt, mais ils avaient besoin de se mettre au courant des nouvelles fraîches._

 _\- J'ai eu Braeden au téléphone, commença Deaton. Le juge Witthemore va prendre en charge le procès de Gérard. Mais il faut absolument que tous soient d'accord pour témoigner. Et celui qui va être dur à convaincre, c'est Peter._

 _\- Vous croyez vraiment que c'est raisonnable de lui demander de raconter ce qu'il a vécu ? demanda John, les sourcils froncés. Entre ce que j'ai vu dans la maison, et ce que l'on m'a raconté, je suis étonné qu'il ait gardé son côté "humain"._

 _\- Peter a toujours été quelqu'un de fort. Mais quand nous l'avons sorti des sous-sols, nous avons vraiment cru l'avoir perdu. Il lui faudra beaucoup de temps pour s'en remettre, du temps et de la patience, expliqua Derek._

 _\- Attendez, je crois que j'ai une solution à proposer, coupa Deaton, l'air concentré..._

Et lorsqu'il l'avait exposé, Kate s'était empressée de rejoindre son frère pour lui en faire part, resté dans sa chambre avec son loup.

 _\- Une vidéo ?_

 _\- Oui ! Comme ça, il n'aura pas à subir les regards des autres, et surtout celui d'Ennis. Il n'y aura que le Shérif et toi. Il témoignera de tout ce qu'il a subit, mais pourra rester dans un environnement familier, expliqua Kate, regardant Peter assis dans un fauteuil face à une fenêtre._

Chris sortit de ses pensées, sentant Peter se caler contre lui. Le loup s'était détendu dès que le véhicule avait quitté le parking de l'hôtel. Il cala sa tête dans le cou de son humain, respirant son odeur rassurante.

 _\- Et Derek ? Où sera-t-il ?_

 _\- Dans la salle du tribunal, avec Stiles. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien, assura Chris, frottant le dos de Peter._

 _Ce dernier se serra contre son humain, sa tête sur son épaule, son bras entourant son ventre._

 _\- Je pense qu'on peut même demander à ce que tu restes à la maison, ajouta Chris._

 _\- Tu as peur que je ne me contrôle pas ? grogna Peter, se relevant pour regarder son amant dans les yeux._

 _\- Oui, avoua Chris. Peter, tu as vécu des choses horribles, et ton loup réclame vengeance. Je ne veux pas que tu transformes la salle d'audience en boucherie. Tu dois te reposer, et retrouver ton équilibre avec ton loup._

\- Marine et Mélissa nous attendent avec impatience, affirma Kate, rangeant son portable dans sa poche. Mélissa a même préparé un brunch pour tout le monde.

Lydia, sourit, reconnaissant là celle qui l'avait pris sous son aile à sa sortie du Centre. Elle croisa le regard bienveillant de Kate, son autre ange gardien.

 _\- Juste à côté ?_

 _\- Oui, une petite maison à côté de celle de Mélissa. Comme ça, tu pourras nous voir autant que tu voudras, et vivre chez Mélissa en même temps ! affirma Kate, tout en brossant les cheveux de sa protégée. Cette dernière cria de joie et lui sauta dans les bras, les larmes aux yeux._

John se gara dans l'allée de Mélissa, puis coupa le moteur. Il s'étira, puis descendit de voiture, vite suivit des passagers. La porte de la maison s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Marine courant vers son frère, qu'elle prit dans ses bras.

Mélissa sortit à son tour, souriante. Le Shérif ne put se retenir, et la prit dans ses bras. Cette dernière, surprise, resta quelques secondes les bras ballants, puis entoura la taille de son vis-à-vis de ses bras.

\- Allez, venez, je sais que vous avez faim, invita Mélissa, après avoir quittée l'étreinte de John.

Ils entrèrent et se posèrent sur les sofas, puis entamèrent la collation.

\- Bien, je sais que vous devez être épuisés de tout ça, donc je vous propose de répartir tout le monde pour la nuit ! annonça Mélissa. J'ai une chambre pour Kate et Marine, et une pour Deaton. Peter et Chris-

\- Nous irons dans la forêt pour cette nuit, coupa Peter, serré contre Chris. J'en ai besoin.

\- D'accord, mais demain matin, je vous veux chez moi pour le petit-déjeuner ! sourit Mélissa, compréhensive. Et ça vaut pour tout le monde !

\- Avec plaisir ! Derek et Stiles, vous venez à la maison ! confirma le Shérif, avalant un morceau de quiche.

Son téléphone sonna, le faisant sortir de la pièce pour répondre.

 **\- Shérif Stilinski ?**

\- Oh bonjour Agent Smart ! salua ce dernier, fermant la porte d'entrée derrière lui.

 **\- Je vais faire rapide. Le procès de Gérard et tous ces sbires se tiendra dans une semaine. Toutes les personnes présentes seront dans le secret. Ce sera plus simple pour les déclarations.**

\- Parfait. Et pour Peter ?

 **\- La demande de vidéo a été acceptée par le juge,** annonça Victoria. **Mais par contre, je dois vous avertir : ils vont diffuser tous les enregistrements vidéos du Centre pour les Jurés.**

\- Je m'en doutais bien, mais-

 **\- John. J'ai vu les images. TOUTES les vidéos,** insista l'agent du FBI, d'une voix blanche. **Je suis au FBI depuis des années, et j'en ai vu des choses horribles. Mais ça...**

John en resta sans voix. Il savait que ce qu'il se passait de Le Centre était horrible, mais pas au point de choquer un Agent Spécial.

 **\- Je dois vous laisser, j'ai encore quelques paperasses à faire. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler,peu importe l'heure,** termina Victoria.

John la remercia puis raccrocha. Il se posa sur les marches du perron, et souffla lentement. Il avait peur. Peur de ce qu'il allait voir. Peur de la réaction des plus jeunes. Peur de la suite des événements.

Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis se refermer, et une silhouette se posa à côté de lui.

\- Je n'ai pas encore eu l'occasion de vous le dire. Merci.

\- Tout ça... Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver, répondit John, regardant son vis-à-vis. J'aurais dû-

\- Attention, ne finissez surtout pas votre phrase ! gronda Peter, se tournant vers le Shérif. Vous avez fait votre travail, dans la limite de vos moyens. Vous êtes resté maître de vos émotions, vous avez mené vos investigations d'une main de fer. Vous avez sauvé ceux qui devaient être sauvés. Alors ne me sortez pas de conneries du genre " j'aurais dû faire plus", sinon je vous jure que je risque de m'énerver !

\- Je... D'accord, acquiesça John, puis il décida de changer de sujet. Le juge accepte que vous restiez ici pendant le procès. Vous serez filmé en direct, et Chris pourra rester avec vous. Il en fera d'ailleurs de même quand il devra raconter sa... Bref, vous serez loin de Gérard et d'Ennis.

\- Vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda le loup, regardant le soleil se coucher doucement. Que je ne resterai pas sans vengeance. Mon loup le veut. Il en a besoin.

\- En tant qu'homme de loi, je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous parlez, sourit John, posant doucement sa main sur l'épaule de son vis-à-vis. Mais en tant qu'homme lambda, je peux comprendre votre besoin.

Sans rien ajouter, Peter posa sa main sur celle du Shérif, toujours sur son épaule, la serra, puis se leva et entra dans la maison. Mais une autre personne rejoignit John.

\- Tenez, dit Derek, tout en tendant une tasse de café au Shérif. Noir avec deux sucres. C'est Stiles qui m'a dit comment le préférez, ajouta-t-il sous le regard étonné de son vis-à-vis.

John sourit, puis porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Il savoura la chaleur de sa boisson, puis se racla la gorge.

\- Je voudrais te proposer de travailler avec moi, quand tout sera fini, annonça-t-il. En tant que consultant. Tes capacités pourraient grandement nous aider.

\- Je sais pas quoi dire... souffla Derek, stupéfait par la proposition du Shérif.

\- Ne dis rien pour l'instant. Réfléchis bien, d'accord ? expliqua John, avant de se lever et de rentrer dans la maison, suivit du loup.

Une heure plus tard, John, Derek et Stiles quittèrent la maison de Mélissa, non sans avoir confirmer leurs présence le lendemain pour le brunch. Ils montèrent en voiture, et Derek conduisit jusqu'à la demeure Stilinski.

...

\- Bien, il y a tout ce dont vous avez besoin pour vous laver. Ne m'en voulez pas, mais la route a été longue, et je ne suis plus aussi jeune que je ne le voudrais ! expliqua John. Et si vous voulez... euh... Protégez-vous ! bafouilla John, gêné de devoir en parler.

Stiles s'étouffa avec sa propre salive, et se servit un verre d'eau pour faire passer la toux.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne se passera rien, affirma Derek, extrêmement sérieux.

\- Oh, je sais que l'un ne forcera pas l'autre. Mais si vraiment-

\- Je suis puceau.

Stiles s'étouffa de nouveau, de l'eau sortant par ses narines. Il écarquilla les yeux et tenta de croiser le regard du loup, mais ce dernier regardait le sol, le trouvant soudainement intéressant.

\- Oh ! fut la première réaction du Shérif, qui se reprit rapidement. Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose ! Et toi Stiles ?

\- PAPA ! s'offusqua le plus jeune, avant de se rendre compte du mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

John le prit dans ses bras, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Stiles le serra, cachant son visage dans son cou. Derek, lui, admirait la scène avec un sourire discret, ému.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent, puis John essuya les larmes de son vis-à-vis.

\- Allez, je vais dormir ! Bonne nuit Fiston ! Bonne nuit Derek !

\- A vous aussi Shérif ! répondit le loup.

\- Bonne nuit Papa, souffla Stiles, les yeux rougis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Stiles et Derek étaient au lit, allongés sur le côté, face à face, leurs mains liées. Stiles fut le premier à s'endormir, sous le regard bienveillant du loup, qui le suivit quelques minutes plus tard dans le calme du sommeil.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	17. Chapter 17

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
Cette fois-ci, c'est un Sterek pur et dur ! Parce que ça restera mon ship favori ! ^^  
C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !

Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Réponse review :  
Guest : j'ai bien ri en écrivant la scène ! lol  
paty27 : merci pour ta review, voici la suite ! :D  
Auriane07 et Samsi : merci pour vos encouragements ! ^^

 **Chers lecteurs, je vous annonce que c'est l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Et oui, toute histoire a une fin... Je suis aussi triste que vous :(**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXXOXOX

Une salle d'audience. Des avocats parés de leurs costumes classiques, dossiers à la main, patientant en attendant le début du jugement. Des bourreaux, des victimes, une tension palpable.

Les portes s'ouvrent, les gens s'installent, le Juge entre, l'audience commence.

\- Je suis le Juge Witthemore. Je présiderai toute l'audience. Précisons que chaque personne présente dans cette salle est plus ou moins rattachée au surnaturel. Rien de ce qui se dira ne sortira de cette salle. Huissier, veuillez vérifier que la connexion vidéo avec M. Hale et M. Argent fonctionne correctement.

\- L'audience peut commencer ! annonça le Juge. Maître Lee, à vous de commencer.

Chacun son tour, chaque personne se présenta à la barre, et témoigna. Accusés, victimes, policiers, chacun apportait ses preuves et ses paroles. Puis, vint le moment où le Juge demanda à visionner les vidéos de surveillance du Centre.

On y vit l'arrivée de Stiles. Celle de Lydia. Les tortures de Chris. Les mises à mort des enfants. Les expériences sur Peter. Et enfin, les séances d'hypnose de Stiles effectuées par Deaton.

 _\- Stiles, j'aimerais essayer quelque chose avec toi. Une séance d'hypnose._

 _\- Vous voulez m'hypnotiser ? demanda Stiles, de sa petite voix d'enfant._

 _\- Oui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout est expliqué là-dedans, rassura Deaton, tout en tendant un livre sur l'hypnose. Si après ça, tu ne te sens pas rassuré de le faire, j'oublierai l'idée, d'accord ?_

 _Stiles acquiesça, puis lut le livre._

Une autre séquence montra la toute première séance. Deaton qui mettait Stiles en confiance, puis lui confia son adresse personnelle. Il fit revenir Stiles, et testa le résultat.

Peter parla, racontant toutes les tortures et les sévices qui l'avaient conduit à la folie pure, et à son désir de vengeance, dirigé par son loup.

\- Foutaises, coupa Gérard. C'est un monstre sanguinaire, il n'a pas besoin d'excuses pour mordre et massacrer !

\- M. Argent, je vous conseille de garder vos paroles pour vous, si vous ne voulez pas finir cette audience dans votre cellule ! ordonna le Juge.

Gérard se calma, marmonnant dans sa barbe. Maitre Sulky, son avocat, chuchota à son oreille que ça n'aidait pas pour réduire sa peine.

\- Bien. La prochaine vidéo que nous allons voir, démontre la folie de M. Argent. Ainsi, après avoir fait mordre la jeune Lydia par Peter, il a décidé de faire toutes sortes d'expériences sur elle pour comprendre en quoi elle s'était "transformée", continua Maître Lee.

Il lança la vidéo, puis se rassit entre Stiles et Lydia.

 _\- M. Argent, nous avons fait tout ce que vous nous avez ordonné de faire, mais nous n'avons rien découvert._

 _\- Eh bien continuez ! Je sais qu'elle a changée, mais je veux savoir en quoi ! Et ce n'est pas en loup-garou, c'est en quelque chose d'autre ! éructa Gérard. Brûlez-la, coupez-la, peu m'importe, mais vous allez découvrir ce qu'elle est !_

 _\- C'est incompréhensible. Elle résiste au venin de Kanima, mais ne guérit pas instantanément !_

 _\- Pitié... Laissez -moi tranquille... gémit Lydia, effondrée au sol. J'en peux plus !_

 _\- Peut-être qu'en l'électrocuta-_

\- Je crois que nous en avons assez vu, coupa Maître Lee, stoppant la diffusion de la vidéo. Comme vous pouvez le constater, membres du Jury, chaque enfant qui est entré dans ce Centre a subit des heures et des heures de tortures et de violence. Et pour quoi ? Pour la science ? Ou plutôt pour permettre à un fou d'assouvir sa vengeance ?

\- Objection ! s'exclama Maître Sulky. C'est un avis personnel.

\- Je retire ma dernière phrase. Je dirais à la place que M. Argent a laissé une simple histoire de cœur brisé prendre le pas sur une idée qui aurait pu être bénéfique pour ces enfants surdoués.

Maître Lee récupéra un dossier, et en sortit une coupure de journal jaunie.

\- Ceci, Mesdames et Messieurs, est la Une du journal local de Beacon Hills, datant du jour de l'ouverture du Centre. Nous pouvons y voir Gérard Argent, ainsi que son associé, Jarod* Barrow. Ce dernier était un loup-garou !

Des exclamations de surprise montèrent du public, alors que Gérard criait sur son avocat.

\- Silence dans la salle !

\- Objection votre Honneur ! Je n'ai pas été informé de cette information ! tonna Maître Sulky.

\- Une copie de cet article vous a été remis avant le début de l'audience, ainsi qu'à Monsieur le Juge, affirma Maître Lee, un sourire sournois sur le visage. Vous m'avez délibérément jeté le dossier au visage en disant, je cite, "Je n'ai pas besoin de vos informations débiles pour défendre mon client" !

\- Objection rejetée, contra le Juge. Si vous n'avez pas pris la peine de regarder ce dossier, vous ne pouvez vous en prendre qu'à vous ! Maître Lee, continuez.

\- Merci Monsieur le Juge. Comme je vous le disais, Monsieur Barrow était un loup-garou. Lui et M. Argent avaient décidé, d'un commun accord, d'ouvrir un Centre permettant aux enfants surdoués et surnaturels d'être pris en charge pour développer leurs capacités intellectuelles, physiques et psychiques. Mais hélas, Madame Argent se découvrit rapidement un intérêt pour M. Barrow.

\- Maître Lee, nous ne sommes pas là pour débattre sur le histoires d'amour de Mme Argent. Pourriez-vous en revenir à l'affaire ?

\- J'y viens Monsieur le Juge. Il faut comprendre que lorsque M. Argent découvrit le lien qui unissait sa femme à M. Barrow, il entra dans une rage tellement forte qu'il décida de tuer sa femme et son associé. Mais au lieu d'en rester là, il décida que toute la communauté lycanthrope était responsable de son malheur.

\- Ce ne sont que des suppositions ! dit Maître Sulky. Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez !

Maître Lee se tourna face à son confrère, un sourire victorieux sur le visage.

\- Eh bien, vu que Maître Sulky le demande, je vais apporter mes preuves sur le champ. J'appelle à la barre Madame Hildegarde Argent !

Une femme se leva, ses cheveux gris virevoltant en toute liberté sur ses épaules. Elle passa devant Gérard, la tête haute et le regard déterminé. Elle prêta serment puis s'installa sur le fauteuil.

\- Madame Argent-

\- Excusez-moi, mais c'est Madame Barrow maintenant, coupa cette dernière, un fin sourire se dessinant sur son visage ridé mais doux.

\- Oh oui, veuillez excuser mon erreur.

Chaque créature surnaturelle présente ayant la capacité d'entendre les battements de cœur, purent constater ce jour-là, que l'avocat connaissait parfaitement le véritable nom de son témoin.

\- Madame Barrow, pourriez-vous expliquer aux personnes présentes dans cette salle, quelle a été votre vie ces dernières années ?

\- J'ai dû fuir loin de tout ça. Et pourtant, Dieu sait que je voulais revenir pour sauver ces pauvres enfants. Mais hélas, il en allait de ma vie et de celle de Jarod.

\- Mais vous avez continué à prendre soin d'eux de loin, n'est-ce pas ? continua l'avocat.

\- Oui. J'ai pu prendre contact avec Talia Hale, l'Alpha de Beacon Hills. Mais hélas, Gérard était déjà devenu fou à lier, et Kate et Chris, mes enfants, ne purent ralentir sa folie, et en pâtirent eux-mêmes. Si j'avais su tout ce qui en découdrait de cet amour interdit, je pense que j'aurais oublié la voix de mon cœur, pour rester auprès de Gérard.

\- Merci, je n'ai plus de questions, termina Maître Lee.

\- Maître Sulky, le témoin est à vous, proposa le Juge.

\- Madame Argent, vous dites que c'est cette "histoire d'amour" qui a déclenché la soi-disant folie de votre époux. Et ensuite, que vous avez tenté par tous les moyens de tout stopper. Vous avouez donc être à moitié responsable du sort de ces enfants, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Quoi ? Vous-

\- Et vous saviez que mon client avait eu une réaction, disons, disproportionnée pour la situation, mais vous n'avez pas jugé bon de revenir pour étouffer l'affaire !

\- Objection votre Honneur ! Nous ne sommes pas là pour faire le procès de Madame Barrow ! objecta Maître Lee.

\- Objection retenue ! Le greffier ne prendra pas en compte les dernières paroles de Maître Sulky. Encore une accusation de la sorte Maître, et je vous fait interdire de vous adresser aux témoins pour tout le reste du procès, est-ce bien clair ?

L'avocat déglutit, et acquiesça. Il put sentir le regard brûlant de Gérard sur sa nuque, et se racla la gorge avant de reprendre.

\- Euh... Madame B-Barrow, pourquoi ne pas avoir pris vos enfants avec vous ?

\- Vous savez ce que c'est, de voir vos enfants être menacer par une arme, par leur propre père ? souffla Hildegarde. De les voir assis tranquillement sur le canapé, ne se doutant pas que leur père me menace de les tuer si je ne pars pas sur le champ ? De devoir fuir pendant des années, tout en essayant de garder un contact avec eux, via d'autres personnes ?

Maître Sulky sembla décontenancé pendant quelques secondes, ce qui n'échappa pas à Maître Lee. L'avocat de Gérard retourna à sa place, laissant Madame Barrow au bon soin de Maître Lee.

\- Madame Barrow, vous seriez-vous douté que Monsieur Argent puisse être aussi... vindicatif ?

\- Disons qu'il s'était déjà montré un peu réticent face à certaines créatures surnaturelles, ainsi qu'aux communautés LGBT, mais je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se montrer aussi... monstrueux.

Elle essuya discrètement une larme, puis soudainement, se leva et se tourna face à son ex-mari.

\- Comment ? Comment as-tu pu te montrer aussi horrible avec ces enfants ? Avec NOS enfants ? Et ce pauvre garçon, Stiles. Tu as tué ses parents, massacré son enfance, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour de l'argent, et pour assouvir tes idéaux arriérés ? explosa-t-elle. Tu n'es qu'un monstre ignoble et haineux ! Un bourreau qui ne mérite que la mort !

\- Elle me menace de mort ! Je demande une protection rapprochée ! s'écria Gérard.

\- Il suffit ! Madame Barrow, nous avons fini. J'annonce une pause d'une heure, afin que les esprits se calment. Quant à vous, Monsieur Argent, j'en ai marre de vous entendre couper la parole et éructer dans mon tribunal. De ce fait, je ne veux plus vous voir dans cette salle jusqu'à votre jugement final.

\- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un juge de pacotille ! éructa Gérard. Que croyez-vous ? Que vous allez décider de mon avenir ? Je suis le plus grand visionnaire de ce siècle ! Grâce à moi, le monde serait nettoyé de toutes ces erreurs de la nature !

\- Silence ! tenta le Juge, tapant de son marteau.

\- Stiles aurait pu être une merveille ! Ma réussite ! Mais tout a foiré ! Mais je peux encore tourner tout ça à mon avantage !  
\- Huissier-

\- Stiles ! Qui décide qui doit vivre ou mourir ?

\- Personne. Tu ne me dirigera plus jamais, contra Stiles, les mains tremblantes. JAMAIS !

\- Évacuez la salle ! Huissier, faites sortir Monsieur Argent avant que je ne décide moi-même de son sort !

\- Je suis ton Maître ! Sans moi, tu ne serais qu'une petite merde insignifiante !

\- Ça suffit ! FAITE-LE SORTIR ! ordonna le Juge, hors-de-lui.

\- Lâchez-moi, hurlait Gérard, se débattant pour se libérer de la prise de fer des policiers. Il doit m'obéir ! Il m'a toujours obéis !

Sa voix fut coupée par la porte qui se referma, l'isolant du reste de la salle.

Stiles, tremblant comme une feuille, chercha Derek du regard. Il contourna la barrière qui le séparait du public, et se jeta dans les bras de son amant.

\- Viens, allons prendre l'air, chuchota Derek, les conduisant jusqu'à la sortie de la salle.

Arrivés sur une terrasse, ils s'installèrent sur un banc, puis Lydia se posa à côté de Stiles, et le serra le plus possible contre elle.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais entendre cette voix, frémit-elle, les bras de Stiles l'entourant. Et je ne veux plus jamais devoir revoir ces images.

Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, et cacha son visage dans le cou de son ami. Les adultes présents regardaient la scène se déroulant sous leurs yeux, mais restaient immobiles. Ils comprenaient le lien qui unissait les deux plus jeunes.

\- Je viens d'avoir Chris au téléphone. Peter est fou de rage. Chris a du mal à le calmer.

Kate rangea son téléphone, et croisa le regard de Derek. Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait.

\- Je n'ai rien entendu, et je ne ferai rien, s'exclama John. Après tout, je ne suis pas en service, et ce n'est même pas sous ma juridiction.

\- Et vous savez qu'aucun d'entre nous ne risque quoi que ce soit, ajouta Deaton, offrant à Lydia et Stiles un chocolat chaud. Tenez, ça vous fera du bien.

...

\- Bien. Maître Lee, faites votre plaidoirie.

\- Merci Monsieur le Juge. Chers jurés, vous avez devant vous des êtres humains et des êtres surnaturels, qui ont vécus des choses atroces dans ce Centre. Ce qui devait être au début une aventure passionnante et révolutionnaire, ne cachait-elle pas une vérité plus sombre ? M. Argent n'avait-il pas dès le début dans l'idée de créer des créatures fortes et intelligentes pour assouvir sa soif de richesse et de puissance ? Tant d'enfants tués, d'êtres torturés, de vies brisées. Aujourd'hui, Mesdames et Messieurs les Jurés, il est en votre pouvoir de décider de priver cet homme de toute liberté, qui pourrait lui permettre de continuer ses monstruosités. Merci de votre attention.

\- N'avez-vous jamais eu le cœur brisé ? commença Maître Sulky. N'avez jamais ressenti cette douleur dans la poitrine, de voir l'être que vous aimez fuir avec une autre personne ? C'est ce qui est arrivé à mon client. Alors, certes, sa réaction peut paraître exagérée, mais nous parlons d'un homme avec des sentiments. Mettez-vous un peu à sa place et demandez-vous : comment aurais-je réagit dans la même situation ?

Il croisa le regard d'un des juré, et il put y lire "Sérieusement ? C'est ça, ta façon de le défendre ?" et sut que c'était fini pour son client. En était-il attristé ? JAMAIS ! Il était peut-être l'avocat qui défendait le "Bourreau de Beacon Hills", mais jamais il ne cautionnerait de tels actes de barbarie.

Le Jury se retira pour délibérer, ce qui leur prit en tout cinq minutes.

\- Membres du Jury, avez-vous pris votre décision ? demanda le Juge Witthemore.

\- Oui Monsieur le Juge. Pour les accusations de tortures et actes de barbarie, de meurtres, de tentatives de meurtres, d'incitations au meurtre, d'incitations à la haine, d'homophobie, de "racisme surnaturel*", d'incitation au viol et de violences physiques, psychologiques et morales, nous déclarons l'accusé Gérard Argent : coupable.

\- Je confirme la décision du Jury. Gérard Argent écope d'une peine de 678 ans* de prison, sans aucune possibilité de sortie, de contact avec le monde extérieur, ou de faire appel de la sentence. Il sera conduit dans l'heure qui suit à la prison de Pelican Bay* où il purgera sa peine. La séance est levée.

Un dernier coup de marteau résonna, et la salle se vida, le soulagement se lisant sur les visages. Maître Lee et Maître Sulky se saluèrent, se donnant rendez-vous pour le procès d'Ennis et de tous les sbires de Gérard.

Stiles, Lydia, et tous les adultes présents au procès sortirent du Palais de Justice. Mais Derek, qui se tenait près du Shérif, se figea. Il sentait une odeur qu'il connaissait que trop bien, et tourna la tête juste à temps pour croiser le regard fou de Gérard.

\- Je reviendrai, et je vous massacrerai tous, murmura Gérard entre ses dents.

Il s'engouffra dans un fourgon de police, et Derek souffla lentement, la tension descendant doucement. Une main se posa sur la sienne, et il la serra doucement.

\- Tout va bien ? s'enquit Stiles, cherchant le regard de son petit-ami.

Derek lui sourit, déposa un doux baiser sur sa tempe et le rassura. Oh oui, tout irait pour le mieux.

...

 _"... taque de grande ampleur vient d'avoir lieu sur le fourgon qui conduisait Gérard Argent et Ennis Lenno, plus connu sous le nom de "Bourreau de Beacon Hills"._  
 _\- Apparemment, le fourgon avait dû faire un arrêt au beau milieu de la forêt, et une bête sauvage, sûrement un puma, en a profité pour entrer dans l'arrière du fourgon et attaqué les deux prisonniers, ne leur laissant aucune chance, commenta le journaliste. Par miracle, aucun des gardiens de police qui participaient au transfert des prisonniers ne furent attaqués._  
 _La police a organisé une battue, mais ils ont rapidement compris qu'il leur serait impossible de retrouv-_

John éteignit la télé, secouant la tête. Lui-même savait qu'il n'y avait pas de puma dans la région. Mais, et il ne l'avouera jamais à haute-voix, il fut soulagé de savoir que Gérard et Ennis ne pourraient plus jamais faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Jamais.

Il se servit une tasse de café, puis entendant des pas lourds dans les escaliers, en servit une deuxième tasse.

\- 'Jour P'pa.

\- Bonjour fiston, salua le Shérif, tendant la tasse à Stiles. Bien dormi ?

\- Scroumph…, gronda Stiles, s'écroulant sur une chaise. C'est une vraie locomotive.

\- Je t'ai entendu ! râla Lydia, donnant l'accolade à John. Moi, au moins, je n'appelle pas mon p'tit copain pendant mon sommeil !

Le visage rouge pivoine de l'adolescent en dit long sur l'aveu de la jeune fille. Il grommela encore une fois, puis enfourna la moitié d'un croissant dans la bouche.

\- Dites, vous avez eu des nouvelles concernant Gérard ? souffla Lydia, serrant ses doigts autour de sa tasse de café.

\- Lydia ? As-tu... entendu quelque chose ? demanda John, subitement inquiet.

\- J'ai entendu comme un écho. Une sorte de grondement de colère, puis de satisfaction. Et quand je fermais les yeux pour me concentrer dessus, j'avais les visages de Peter et Gérard qui se superposaient.

\- ...Ok. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, le fourgon de convoi de Gérard et Ennis a été attaqué. Officiellement, c'est un puma qui a perpétré l'attaque. Il a tué Gérard et Ennis.

\- Et officieusement ? s'enquit Stiles.

\- Officieusement, je n'étais pas présent au moment de l'attaque, donc je vais suivre l'avis des premières investigations. Et nous allons TOUS suivre cet avis ! insista John, remarquant que Stiles voulait argumenter.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, pensif. Il savait. Bien sûr qu'il savait. Mais ce secret, il le garderait pour lui pour toujours. Lydia sembla elle aussi satisfaite de la réponse de son aîné, et termina sa boisson chaude et son pain aux raisins.

\- Bien, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons des achats à faire ! Allez vous préparer, nous allons faire quelques courses pour votre prochaine rentrée au lycée ! Hop hop hop ! poussa John.

Stiles et Lydia montèrent à l'étage, sous le regard amusé de John. Il ne savait pas comment allaient se passer les prochains jours, mais il était sûr d'une chose : il ne les laisserait pas tomber.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXXOXOXXOXOX

* ce prénom vous dit quelque chose ? Celui qui trouve aura droit à un cookie ! ^^

* je ne sais pas si c'est le bon terme.

* Aux États-Unis, le condamné cumule les années d'emprisonnement de chaque accusation.

* Pelican Bay est une prison aux États-Unis qui réunit tous les plus grands criminels du continent. C'est la prison la plus sécurisée des États-Unis.

 **Oui, je sais qu'il n'y a que très peu de Sterek, mais je me rattraperais dans le prochain chapitre ! ;)**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	18. Chapter 18

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront peut-être OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.  
ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !  
Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Réponse review : \- Petitponey : non, ce n'est pas Twilight ! lol  
\- Jennifer Blake : Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! ^^  
\- Guest 1 : merci ! : ^^

 **Mention spéciale pour Neliia et Vampirou qui ont trouvé la bonne réponse pour Jarod, qui était le personnage principal de la série Le Caméléon qui m'a inspiré pour cette fic ! : D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

 _Il le voit. Allongé sur le sol. Mort. Derek est mort, il lui a tiré dessus._

 _\- Tu vois Stiles, tu es un tueur, tout comme moi !_

 _Stiles se tourna, et tomba nez-à-nez avec Gérard. Vivant._

 _-Non... Non ! Vous êtes mort ! bégaya Stiles, blanc de peur._

 _\- Oh que non mon cher Stiles ! ricana Gérard. Je suis toujours vivant, et temps que tu vivras, tu ne seras jamais libéré !_

 _\- Non ! Je suis libre !_

 _\- Non ! Tu es à moi et rien qu'à moi ! Tu es comme moi ! Et tu deviendras le tueur que j'ai toujours voulu que tu sois !_

 _Stiles hurla de terreur, quand le visage de Gérard se déforma, pour prendre l'apparence de Stiles._

 _Il avait en face de lui son sosie, arme à la main, un sourire sadique sur le visage._

 _\- Tu vois ? Je suis toi ! TU-ES-COMME-MOI !_

 _\- NOOON !_

 _Gérard se jeta sur Stiles, le secouant par les épaules._

 _\- Allez Stiles ! Regarde-moi !_

 _\- Lâche-moi !_

 _\- Stiles !_

\- STILES !

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, hurlant et se débattant de l'emprise qui l'enserrait.

\- Regarde-moi Stiles ! Tu es à la maison ! Tout va bien ! ordonna John, ses mains autour des épaules du plus jeune.

\- Papa... gémit Stiles, avant de fondre en larmes, et de se jeter dans les bras de John.

\- Chuut... Je suis là fiston. Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Respire calmement.

Stiles faisait encore de mauvais rêves. Beaucoup moins qu'à sa sortie du Centre, mais ils étaient toujours aussi violents.

\- J'ai appelé Deaton, il ne devrait plus tarder, chuchota John, ne voulant pas brusquer Stiles. Il va t'aider à te relaxer.

Stiles hocha la tête, toujours calé dans les bras de son père adoptif. Il tentait de reprendre une respiration plus calme, son cœur battant toujours trop rapidement.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit, laissant place à Deaton.

\- Désolé d'avoir été aussi long, s'excusa l'ancien Mentor, tout en déballant ses instruments. Stiles, parle-moi de ton cauchemar.

Stiles serra la main de John, cherchant du réconfort pendant que Deaton écoutait son cœur avec un stéthoscope.

\- Gérard avait mon visage. Il disait que je suis un tueur comme lui. Il... Je sais que je n'ai rien à voir avec lui, mais j'ai toujours peur...

\- C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir ce genre de peurs. Tu as été enfermé pendant des années. Tu as subis toutes sortes de traumatisme. Si tu ne faisais pas de cauchemars, là, ça aurait été inquiétant, expliqua Deaton.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda John, frottant le dos de Stiles.

\- Les rêves, qu'ils soient bons ou mauvais, sont là pour aider notre cerveau à faire le tri de toutes les informations que nous avons emmagasinés dans la journée. Les mauvais rêves servent à évacuer les mauvaises expériences. Stiles, ayant vécu plusieurs années avec Gérard, ne voit rien d'autre de plus menaçant et d'effrayant que lui.

\- Donc, il fera toujours des cauchemars avec ce monstre ?

\- Peu à peu, quand il arrivera à vraiment passer à autre chose, ses cauchemars seront moins violents. Comme tout être humain, il en fera, mais ils pourront être avec Gérard, comme avec un personnage de film ou de dessin animé. Tout dépendra de comment son cerveau réorganisera ses souvenirs. Un exemple : un enfant regarde Les Barbapapas. Ce sont d'innocents personnages animés, mais selon ce qu'il aura vécu dans sa journée, ils pourront devenir un sujet de mauvais rêves*.

\- Les Barbapapas ? répéta Stiles, incrédule.

Sans le contrôler, il se mit à rire. Deaton, content de sa diversion, nota les constances du plus jeune, puis rangea ses instruments. Il sortit un cahier et un stylo, et les tendit à Stiles.

\- Je voudrais que tu écrives tous tes rêves et tes cauchemars sur ce cahier. Même s'ils te paraissent insignifiants, écris-les. Et tu verras qu'à force de marquer, ça sortira de ta tête, et tu te sentiras plus léger.

\- Ok. Merci, vraiment, sourit Stiles, puis il bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

\- Allez jeune homme, recouche-toi, demain tu as école ! reprit John, se levant du lit.

\- Papa. Demain, c'est dimanche, ricana Stiles, se couvrant de sa couverture.

John ouvrit la bouche, mais après mûre réflexion, se rendit compte que le plus jeune avait raison. Il lui sourit, puis sortit de la chambre avec Deaton. Arrivé dans la cuisine, il servit deux tasses de cafés et en offrit un à son vis-à-vis.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait venir, mais ça faisait plus de 10 minutes que j'essayais de le réveiller, et il semblait au bord de la crise de panique. Et tout ça, en étant endormi.

\- C'est une bonne réaction que vous avez eu, rassura Deaton. Et je peux vous assurer que vous n'êtes pas le seul à m'appeler.

-... Mélissa ? tenta John.

\- Lydia a subit des violences différentes de Stiles, mais tout aussi traumatisantes. Ils ont-

\- J'ai lu les rapports de l'hôpital, coupa John, se rappelant de l'horreur qu'il avait dû lire. Vous pensez qu'elle pourra un jour... passer outre tout ça ?

\- Non, ce sera toujours ancré en elle. Mais elle apprend à vivre avec. Et surtout, à comprendre que tout ira bien pour elle. Et puis, elle est bien entourée ! Et Mélissa est vraiment une très bonne mère de substitution.

\- Mélissa est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, sourit John.

\- Je n'en doute pas ! répondit Deaton. Bien sur ce, je vais rentrer, vous devez vous reposer vous aussi !

Il se leva, salua le Shérif et quitta le domicile Stilinski. John ferma la porte d'entrée à clef, éteignit les lumières et monta à l'étage. Il vérifia une dernière fois dans la chambre de Stiles, et le retrouva endormi, enserrant son oreiller contre son torse.

Il partit se coucher dans son lit, confiant pour le lendemain. Oui, tout irait bien pour Stiles et Lydia.

...

\- Tu es stressé ? souffla Lydia, serrant la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

\- Non ?, tenta Stiles, mais il croisa le regard incrédule de son amie. Bon ok, je suis littéralement terrorisé. Je sais pas- Mais au fait, tu as choisi ton nom de famille ?

\- Magnifique changement de conversation ! rit Lydia. Oui, ça y est, il m'en fallait un pour mon identité publique.

\- Ok, et c'est quoi ?

-Tu le sauras quand on fera notre inscription finale ! Le fils de Mélissa devrait arriver d'ici quelques minutes pour nous faire visiter, rassura Lydia. Ah tiens, le voilà justement !

Un brun à la peau halée se dirigea vers eux d'un pas engagé, un air guilleret sur le visage, grand et musclé, des cheveux bruns et courts . Il s'arrêta, salua Lydia, et présenta timidement sa main à Stiles.

\- Salut, je suis Scott, le fils de Mélissa.

\- Stiles, le f-fils de John Stilinski, salua Stiles, tout sourire.

\- Bien, je vais vous conduire jusqu'au secrétariat pour que vous récupériez vos emplois du temps, et ensuite, je vous fait visiter les lieux !

Scott partit devant, suivit de près par Lydia et Stiles. Ce dernier regardait partout, un peu perdu. Arrivés à destination, ils récupérèrent leurs livres, leur code de casier puis repartirent dans les couloirs.

\- Ils ont décidés de faire concorder nos emplois du temps pour que vous ne soyez pas trop seul. Sauf pour toi Lydia, vu que tu as pris l'option Grec Ancien, expliqua Scott.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est que trois heures par semaine, je devrais m'en sortir, sourit Lydia. Et-

\- MC CALL ! VIENS ICI ! hurla une voix hystérique.

Scott grimaça et se retourna, tombant nez à nez avec Bobby Finstock.

\- Bonjour Coach, com-

\- Je te préviens, t'as intérêt de te démener sur le terrain, sinon TU IRAS REJOINDRE LE BANC DE TOUCHE POUR LE RESTE DE LA SAISON ! éructa Finstock, avant de remarquer la présence de Stiles et Lydia. Oh, vous êtes les nouveaux élèves ?

\- Oui, je suis Stiles Stilinski, et voici Lydia euh...

\- Lydia Argent-Morell, répondit la jeune femme. Et vous êtes ?

\- Ah oui, les surdoués hein ! comprit Finstock. Je suis Coach Finstock. Professeur d'économie, entraîneur de l'équipe de Lacrosse, et professeur de sport.

\- Lacrosse ? répéta Stiles, curieux. C'est quoi comme sport ?

\- Intéressé ? Tu n'as qu'à venir à l'entraînement ! A 15H, soit à l'heure ! expliqua le Coach. TOI AUSSI MC CALL !

Finstock partit hurler sur d'autres élèves, laissant les trois jeunes un peu déboussolés. Stiles lança un regard interloqué à Scott, qui haussa les épaules.

\- Il est un peu excentrique, mais c'est un bon professeur, rassura Scott. Son seul soucis, c'est qu'il a besoin d'extérioriser en hurlant. Tout le temps. Bref ! Tu viendras à l'entraînem-

\- Hey Mc Call ! interpella une nouvelle voix, coupant de nouveau Scott. Bin alors, tu as brillé de ton absence au dernier entraînement ! Oh bonjour !

Un grand blond aux yeux bleus se planta face au groupe, attirant le regard de Lydia. Grand et musclé, un sourire à tomber, des cheveux coiffés en brosse.

\- Jackson, je te présente Lydia Argent-Morell et Stiles Stilinski, les nouveaux élèves du lycée ! présenta Scott. Je vous présente Jackson Witthemore, Capitaine de l'équipe de Lacrosse, bombe atomique du lycée et accessoirement, mon meilleur pote !

\- Même pas en rêve Mc Call ! râla Jackson, avant de croiser le regard de Lydia. Je... euh, tu..

\- Witthemore ? Comme le juge ? demanda Stiles.

\- Oui, c'est mon père, confirma Jackson. Mais on n'est pas là pour parler de moi ! Vous avez quel cours pour la première heure ?

Il se rapprocha discrètement de Lydia pour regarder son emploi du temps par dessus son épaule.

\- Oh, cours de science avec Harris. Dur pour un premier jour ! Je peux vous accompagner ? proposa Jackson, tendant son bras à Lydia.

Cette dernière regarda Stiles qui lui sourit, puis glissa son bras autour de celui de Jackson et le suivit. Stiles sourit face à cette scène, puis se tourna vers Scott.

\- Je crois que Jackson a eu le coup de foudre pour Lydia, sourit Scott. Allez, suivons-les, il ne faut pas être en retard. On a cours avec Monsieur Rieupeyroux, il est très à cheval sur les horaires !

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la salle de cours, et s'installèrent côte à côte. Stiles, assis près de la fenêtre, regarda une dernière fois son téléphone, et remarqua qu'il avait reçu deux SMS.

De Papa à Stiles : **passe une bonne journée Fiston, n'oublie pas, au moindre soucis, tu m'appelles !**

De Deaton à Stiles : **n'oublie pas ton exercice de respiration. Et ne corrige pas tes professeurs !**

Son téléphone vibra, annonçant l'arrivé d'un nouveau message.

De Derek à Stiles : **Regarde par la fenêtre.**

Stiles tourna la tête et remarqua Derek, appuyé contre sa voiture garée au milieu du parking du lycée, regardant droit dans sa direction. Le loup fit un signe à Stiles, qui lui répondit par un sourire.

\- Merci d'être là Sourwolf... chuchota Stiles.

Derek sourit au surnom, puis remonta dans sa voiture et partit en direction de la ville. Stiles se sentit détendu, rassuré par les messages réconfortants. Il se tourna vers ses camarades, et vit Lydia sourire en regardant son portable. Apparemment, elle aussi avait reçu des petits mots encourageants.

Soudain, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un homme.. original. Plutôt grand, les cheveux brun attachés en une queue de cheval, un petit bouc, et des vêtements tellement moulants qu'on pouvait deviner chaque muscle de son corps.

\- Amis du jour Bonjour ! salua le professeur. Oh, mais je remarque que nous avons deux nouveaux élèves ! Une charmante blonde vénitienne, et un beau brun ! Pourriez-vous vous présenter, je vous prie ?

Lydia se leva et se présenta, puis se fut le tour de Stiles.

\- Ravis de vous connaître ! Je suis Jean-Luc Rieupeyroux*, professeur de Français, et oui, je suis Français ! Cela s'entend à mon accent délicieux, et à mon allure classe et mystérieuse !

Stiles sourit, amusé par l'allure excentrique de leur professeur. Cela le changeait de Deaton. Le cours se déroula sans accro, Stiles et Lydia se faisant rapidement remarquer par leurs capacités hors du commun.

La journée se passa tranquillement, malgré les chuchotis et les regards insistants des élèves du lycée. Stiles et Lydia, au début mal à l'aise, firent en sorte de ne pas trop faire attention à tout ça.

\- Allez, c'est l'heure de l'entraînement ! Tu viens avec nous ? demanda Scott, se tournant vers Stiles.

\- Oh euh... Pourquoi pas ? Mais je n'ai pratiquement jamais fait de sport !

\- T'inquiète, on ira en douceur ! ricana Jackson. Et toi Lydia, tu viens nous regarder jouer ?

\- Eh bien, j'avais l'intention d'aller visiter la bibliothèque, commença-t-elle, mais elle croisa le regard triste du blond. Mais je peux faire un effort et venir découvrir ce sport ! Cela me permettra d'étudier la cohésion de groupe dans un sport d'équipe !

La troupe se dirigea vers les vestiaires, et Lydia se sépara du groupe pour rejoindre les gradins. Stiles enfila des protections et une tenue complète, sous les hurlements heureux du Coach.

\- Bien bande de chiffes-molles ! Aujourd'hui, on accueille un nouveau joueur, donc pas de match ! Vous allez courir, et lui apprendre toutes les techniques de passe et d'esquive ! Alors bougez-vous un peu, et soyez vif ! Parce que la dernière fois, on aurait dit ma grand-mère sur le terrain ! ET ELLE EST MORTE !

Stiles se demandait vraiment si le Coach était équilibré, mais le professeur lui fit un clin d'œil amusé, le rassurant sur l'état de santé mental de l'adulte.

...

\- Tu as été pris dans l'équipe ?

\- Oui ! Apparemment, mes propositions de tactiques ont plu au Coach, et il a décidé de me faire intégrer l'équipe de Lacrosse ! s'enjoua Stiles, racontant sa journée au Shérif.

\- Je suis fière de toi Fiston ! félicita John, le serrant dans ses bras. Pour fêter ça, ce soir c'est pizza !

La sonnette d'entrée retentit, et John demanda à Stiles d'aller ouvrir le temps qu'il commande le dîner. Le plus jeune s'exécuta, trouvant Derek sur le pas de la porte. Il sauta dans les bras du loup, heureux de le retrouver.

Derek prit le visage de Stiles dans ses mains et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, récoltant un sourire radieux.

\- Hey...

\- Entre Derek ! Je suis en train de commander des pizzas ! héla John depuis la cuisine.

Sous le regard interrogatif de Stiles, Derek lui expliqua que John l'avait invité dans la journée pour le dîner. Stiles remercia son père, puis s'installa sur le canapé du salon avec son loup. Suivit de près par le Shérif.

\- Bien, merci Derek d'être venu. Stiles, il y a quelque chose dont nous devons parler, affirma John, assis face au couple.

Stiles fronça les sourcils face à l'air grave du Shérif. Il s'attendit à une mauvaise nouvelle et se crispa.

\- Toi et Derek, vous êtes en couple, et cela ne me dérange pas. Mais même si tu as des capacités incroyables, je ne veux pas que tu te reposes sur tes acquis. Donc, la semaine, couvre-feu à 21H. Le week-end, ce sera 23H. Et si tu veux aller chez Derek, eh bien... euh, tu peux, mais vous connaissez les règles !

John ne savait pas comment aborder LE sujet. Mais Stiles, qui comprenait enfin où voulait en venir son père adoptif, se racla la gorge, captant l'attention des deux hommes.

\- En fait, j'aimerais pouvoir dormir avec Derek samedi soir. Y'a un nouveau film au cinéma, et j'aimerais le voir, et ensuite aller manger un truc, et puis dormir- Mais juste dormir hein ! Rien d'autre ! Enfin peut-être un pfffmmmh !

Derek venait de bâillonner Stiles avec sa main, le rouge aux joues. John le remercia silencieusement.

\- Stiles, sauf cas d'urgence, ou d'énormes doutes, je ne veux PAS savoir ce que tu comptes faire avec Derek,d 'accord ? La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de vous protéger, et d'être sûr de vous !

Stiles hocha la tête, et Derek le libéra. La sonnette tinta de nouveau, annonçant l'arrivée des pizzas. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, avec un Stiles surexcité, un John heureux de ce genre de réunion, et un Derek admiratif du débit de parole de son petit-ami.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

*C'est pas une blague, ma cousine a fait un cauchemar là-dessus alors qu'elle s'était endormi sur la table de la salle à manger, elle a envoyé valser tout ce qui se trouvé sur la table ! ( petite histoire de famille lol )

* un cookie géant à celui/celle qui se rappellera qui c'est ! ^^

 **Oui, je sais, je vous ai annoncé que ce devait être le dernier chapitre, mais je me sens de vous en pondre encore quelques uns ! ^^**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


	19. Chapter 19

Amis du jour, Bonjour !  
Ouais je suis partout ! Mouahahah ! Hem ...  
C'est un UA, mais je ne vous dis rien de plus, je ne veux pas vous spoiler ! Les personnages seront OOC, alors je préfère prévenir.

ATTENTION ! : couple HxH, homophobes, s'abstenir ! Mention de violence, de kidnapping, de sexe ... Bref, âmes sensibles, vous êtes prévenues !  
Cette histoire m'a été inspirée par la série " Le Caméléon" dont je reprends l'intrigue, en utilisant les personnages de la série Teen Wolf.  
Je me baserai que sur les 3 premières saisons, donc attention au spoils, il pourrait y en avoir.

Disclamer: Teen wolf et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, tout appartient à Jeff Davis  
Le Caméléon et tout ce qui va avec appartient à Steven Long Mitchell et Craig Van Sickle !

Bêta : ma Kitsune Aquatik que j'adore ! Allez voir ses textes, elle déchire !

Réponse review : Petitponey : mdrrr C'était le nom d'un personnage de la série "Notre Belle Famille" ^^

 **Je suis dé-so-lée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour publier ce nouveau chapitre, mais disons que mon inspiration s'est éparpillée partout, que j'ai découvert de nouveaux fandoms (The Walking Dead, Les Gardiens de la Galaxie..), et surtout, que ce chapitre est le DERNIER de cette fic ! Je vous retrouve bas pour un dernier petit message de votre auteure adorée ! :D**

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Six heures du matin avaient sonné, mais le Loup ne dormait plus depuis longtemps. Appuyé sur la rambarde de son balcon, il admirait le soleil se lever. Mais ce spectacle n'était rien, comparé à celui qu'il pouvait voir dans sa chambre.

Allongé dans le lit, Stiles dormait à poings fermés, le visage totalement détendu. Nu sous les draps, il serrait l'oreiller de Derek contre son torse, comme une bouée de sauvetage pour ne plus sombrer dans d'étranges cauchemars.

Derek, assis au bord du lit, regardait ce corps alangui avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait ressentir. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il tomberait amoureux, il aurait rit. Mais à cet instant, il n'en doutait plus.

Stiles remua dans son sommeil, retroussant son nez dans une grimace adorable. Derek sourit tout en caressant son visage, admirant ses traits plus marqués.

Stiles était maintenant à l'université, suivant un cursus pour devenir policier. Avec ses facultés, il avait pu évoluer rapidement, sautant deux années d'études en quelques semaines.

Le plus jeune ouvrit doucement les yeux, grimaçant à cause des quelques rayons du lever du soleil qui illuminait la pièce.

\- MMhhh... l'est quelle heure ? marmonna-t-il.

\- Il est presque 6 heures, chuchota Derek, promenant sa main sur le dos de son petit-ami. Désolé si je t'ai réveillé.

\- Non, c'pas grave, rassura Stiles, ronronnant sous les caresses du loup. R'joins-moi, j'ai froid.

Derek sourit et obtempéra, se glissant sous les draps. Les deux hommes se firent face, souriant. Stiles grimaça de nouveau, et se tourna vers sa table de nuit. Il tendit une petite boîte à son homme avec un regard indulgent.

\- Autant je t'aime, autant ton haleine de phoque échoué , ça, je ne pourrai jamais m'y habituer ! se moqua-t-il croquant lui-même dans une pastille à la menthe.

Derek ricana, et fit de même. Puis Stiles s'allongea contre lui, le visage caché sous le menton du loup. Ils collèrent leurs corps ensemble, tentant de ne faire qu'un. Le câlin matinal était leur rituel, peu importe s'ils avaient le temps ou pas.

Derek promena sa main sur le flanc de Stiles, descendant doucement jusqu'aux fesses charnues de son homme.

\- Gnnh.. Pas de sexe. Dodo.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel à la réplique du jeune humain. Au début de leur relation, Stiles n'était pas aussi... libéré de paroles. Il se rappela leur première fois ensemble, et son cœur dérailla. C'était toujours un souvenir doux et merveilleux pour lui...

 _\- Ce film était vraiment trop génial ! Franchement topissime et- Derek ?_

 _\- Mh ?_

 _\- Ça va ? T'as l'air un peu dans la lune en ce moment, demanda Stiles, cherchant à croiser le regard de son loup. Sans mauvais jeu de mots, hein !_

 _\- Non t'inquiètes pas, c'est juste... Ça te dit de dîner chez moi, plutôt qu'au restaurant ? proposa Derek._

 _\- Oh, comme tu veux, tant que mon assiette est remplie, tout me va !_

 _Derek souffla doucement, relâchant la pression. Il espérait vraiment que Stiles ne choisisse pas le resto, sinon, tout son plan de soirée aurait été contrarié. Arrivé à la voiture, il lui ouvrit la portière, récoltant un sourire éblouissant de son humain._

 _Arrivé au loft, Derek monta les escaliers devant Stiles, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il s'arrêta devant la porte d'entrée, et fit face à son homme._

 _\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda l'Alpha, une lueur d'appréhension dans le regard._

 _\- Euh.. oui ? Pourquoi ?_

 _Sans un mot de plus, Derek le fit se mettre de dos, et plaça un bandeau noir sur les yeux de son amoureux. Malgré les battements de cœur plus rapides, Stiles semblait serein._

 _Derek ouvrit la porte, et les firent entrer. Une bonne odeur de nourriture s'élevait dans les airs, réveillant l'appétit des deux hommes. Le loup ôta le bandeau de Stiles, lui faisant découvrir sa surprise._

 _\- Wow... Derek, c'est... Tu l'as fait pour moi ? bafouilla Stiles, admirant la pièce._

 _Des rideaux avaient été installés sur la grande baie vitrée, calfeutrant la pièce. Au centre, une table dressée comme dans un restaurant. Nappe noire, vaisselle blanche, couverts en argent, Bougeoirs dorés... Tout autour, des bougies allumées éclairaient la scène magique._

 _\- Lydia, Kate et Mélissa m'ont beaucoup aidées, surtout pour le repas. Mais l'idée vient de moi, expliqua Derek, regardant Stiles faire le tour._

 _\- C'est... parfait, souffla Stiles, se tournant vers le loup. Absolument et magnifiquement parfait. Je... Je sais pas quoi dire..._

 _Derek sourit, tendit sa main à son humain, et l'accompagna à la table. Il retourna en cuisine, récupérant les assiettes déjà dressées dans le frigo, et les servit._

 _\- C'est délicieux, qui a cuisiné ?_

 _\- C'est Mélissa, avoua Derek, le rouge aux joues. Je... Je voulais vraiment que cette soirée soit parfaite. Pour toi, pour moi, pour..._

 _Stiles, comprenant où voulait en venir son loup, se leva et s'approcha de ce dernier. Il se pencha et déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres, caressant sa joue du bout de ses doigts. Il retourna à sa place et termina son assiette, heureux._

 _Le repas suivit son cours, les deux amants discutant du film, Stiles refaisant toutes les scènes à sa façon. Puis, le dessert fini, Derek, rouge comme une pivoine, se leva et grâce à une petite télécommande cachée sous sa serviette de table, alluma la musique. Il se dirigea vers Stiles, tout aussi gêné, et lui tendit la main._

 _\- Tu... veux bien danser avec moi ?_

 _Stiles se leva, s'entravant dans sa chaise, et suivit Derek au milieu de la pièce. Il se mirent à danser un slow, les yeux dans les yeux, le sourire aux lèvres._

 _Doucement, ces mêmes lèvres se rapprochèrent, se frôlèrent, et enfin, s'embrassèrent. Stiles entourant le cou du loup de ses bras, alors que ce dernier rapprochait leurs corps ensemble._

 _L'ambiance devint plus intime, alors que les baisers se faisaient plus langoureux. Stiles gémit, faisant frissonner le loup. Lentement, ils reculèrent jusqu'à la chambre attenante à la pièce, rejoignant le lit._

 _Derek s'allongea le premier, ramenant Stiles sur lui. Le jeune humain s'installa à califourchon sur le loup, toujours en l'embrassant. Stiles se redressa, les lèvres gonflées par les baisers, les yeux noirs de désir._

 _\- Ce soir, souffla-t-il, plongeant son regard dans celui de son amant._

 _Derek hocha la tête, et se redressa, collant leurs torses ensemble. Il retira son tee-shirt, puis aida son humain à en faire de même, et leurs mains se promenèrent sur le corps de l'autre._

 _Stiles se releva, descendit du lit, ôta le reste de ses vêtements et déshabilla le loup, le mettant entièrement nu. Il se rallongea sur ce dernier, et gémit doucement quand leurs érections entrèrent en contact._

 _\- Derek…, gémit Stiles, alors que le loup caressait les fesses charnues entre ses grandes mains. S'il te plaît..._

 _Derek frémit sous la supplique de Stiles, et étira son bras jusqu'à sa table de nuit, et en sortit une boîte de préservatifs et un flacon de lubrifiant. Stiles lui sourit, ravi que le loup soit prévenant. Il ouvrit le flacon et versa un peu de son contenu dans sa main puis l'étala sur leurs érections._

 _Derek descendit sa main jusqu'à leurs sexes bandées et les prit entre ses doigts, les massant délicatement. Stiles gémit de nouveau, fermant les yeux sous la sensation. Derek le regarda, admirant ce visage aux joues rouges, cette bouche entrouverte laissant passer des sons enivrants, ce torse imberbe se soulevant avec rapidité, ce ventre légèrement musclé se contractant de plaisir, cette verge dure comme la pierre glissant entre ses doigts, ces cuisses fermes entourant son bassin. Et c'est là, à cet instant précis, qu'il comprit qu'il était bel et bien amoureux de ce bel humain._

 _Stiles, perdu dans son plaisir, savourait cette main chaude qui le maintenait dans une douce euphorie. Il rouvrit les yeux, et tomba sur le regard brillant de son loup. Il se pencha, ses yeux se noyant dans ceux de Derek. Il l'embrassa lentement, une caresse aérienne du bout des lèvres._

 _Derek rajouta du lubrifiant sur ses doigts libres, et les glissa entre les fesses de son humain. Stiles se redressa, lançant un regard timide au loup._

 _\- Tu... 'fin, si tu veux pas... bégaya Derek, stoppant ses gestes._

 _\- Si, vas-y mais... doucement, s'il te plaît, affirma Stiles._

 _Derek se releva en position assise, et picora la bouche de son amant, alors qu'il caressait l'antre vierge de ce dernier. Lentement, il glissa le bout de son index dans le trou serré, déposant des baisers le long de son cou._

 _Stiles respirait difficilement, perdu dans ses sensations. Il caressa les cheveux de son loup, se concentrant pour se détendre. Le doigt entra entièrement en lui, et il hoqueta à l'intrusion._

 _\- Ca va ? demanda Derek, inquiet._

 _\- Oui, je... c'est... étrange, souffla Stiles, les sourcils froncés. Continue..._

 _Derek attendit quelques secondes de plus, puis glissa un deuxième doigt lubrifié entre les reins de son humain. Ce dernier grimaça, une légère sensation de brûlure se faisant sentir._

 _Derek reprit la verge dressée de Stiles dans sa main et la masturba lentement, essayant de distraire son amant. Le plus jeune gémit, et roula des hanches machinalement._

 _Derek entreprit un léger va-et-vient de ses doigts, au même rythme que sa main caressant la tige. Sa bouche suçotait la peau douce à portée de bouche, goûtant son goût parfait._

 _\- Oh Derek... encore..._

 _Derek relâcha la verge et récupéra le lubrifiant. Il retira ses doigts de l'antre serré et les enduit de lubrifiant, puis reprit la préparation de son amant. Stiles, lui, descendit sa main et prit l'érection de son amour en main, copiant le rythme que le loup prodiguait à la sienne._

 _\- Oh put... Stiles..._

 _Les gémissement s'élevèrent dans la chambre, la chaleur monta d'un cran, les corps transpirant se firent plus entreprenants._

 _\- Maintenant Derek... s'il te plaît..._

 _Derek hocha la tête et déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres de son amant. Il retira ses doigts, relâcha la verge tendue, et allongea Stiles sur le matelas. Il récupéra un préservatif, ouvrit le sachet, mais deux grandes mains se posèrent sur les siennes._

 _\- Laisse-moi faire, je... je vais te le mettre, bégaya Stiles, soudainement timide._

 _Derek recula ses doigts, et regarda ceux de son amant se mettre en action pour le parer de la protection. Stiles se rallongea, attirant le loup entre ses cuisses. Il glissa sa main entre leurs bassins dirigea la verge protégée contre son antre._

 _Derek commença à pousser ses hanches, pénétrant doucement son humain. Mais une grimace se forma sur le visage de ce dernier, le faisant stopper ses gestes._

 _\- Pardon, pardon, je-_

 _\- Non, t'arrête pas, c'est juste...murmura Stiles, les yeux fermés._

 _\- Regarde-moi, susurra le loup, frottant le bout de leurs nez ensemble. Stiles..._

 _Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux et ancra son regard à celui de son loup. Chacun put y lire l'amour qu'ils se portaient, le dévouement, et le désir._

 _Derek, entré entièrement entre les reins de Stiles, inspira profondément, se concentrant pour ne pas venir dans la seconde. Les mains de Stiles migrèrent jusque sur les fesses du loup, l'incitant à se mouvoir._

 _\- Att-attends, si je bouge, je vais venir, avoua Derek, les joues en feu._

 _\- Alors on recommencera, sourit Stiles, un air coquin sur le visage._

 _Derek rit de la répartie, puis reprenant son sérieux, entama un lent va-et-vient, faisant trembler son humain entre ses bras._

 _Ils firent l'amour lentement, maladroitement, sensuellement, sans un mot, laissant la musique de leurs corps résonner dans la chambre. Derek vint le premier, et aida Stiles à jouir à son tour en le caressant._

 _Il se retira, enleva la protection, et se rallongea près de son humain, lui faisant face. Stiles se colla à lui, calant son visage dans le cou de son amant, son bras entourant ses hanches._

 _\- Je t'aime Sourwolf, murmura Stiles, alangui dans les draps._

 _\- Je t'aime aussi Stiles, répondit Derek dans le même ton._

 _Ils se câlinèrent longtemps, amoureusement. Puis, après une rapide douche, ils enfilèrent des sous-vêtements propres, changèrent les draps trempés de sueurs, et se couchèrent. Stiles sur le côté, Derek derrière lui, le serrant contre son torse musclé._

 _Ils s'endormirent simultanément, bercés par leurs respirations..._

\- Dis-donc Sourwolf, à quoi tu penses pour que ton coeur s'emballe comme ça ? demanda Stiles d'une voix étouffée.

\- Je.. Rien.

Stiles se redressa et croisa le regard brillant du loup. Il sourit et se colla contre son amant, parfaitement réveillé.

\- Bon d'accord, je repensais à notre première fois, avoua Derek. C'était vraiment-

\- Court ? coupa Stiles. Oui, c'est vrai...

\- HEY ! Si je me souviens bien, quand ça a été toi qui m'a pris, t'a pas non plus été Marathon-Man ! s'offusqua Derek, vexé. Et puis tiens, on va voir si tu suis le rythme !

Il s'allongea sur Stiles, l'embrassant avec passion. L'humain rit dans le baiser, sachant à l'avance qu'il allait passer un agréable moment.

...

Plus tard dans la journée, Stiles et Derek rejoignirent John pour le brunch dominical. Ils entrèrent dans la maison et découvrirent le Shérif, derrière les fourneaux, un tablier représentant Dark Vador disant "je suis ton père" le protégeant des salissures.

\- Salut P'pa ! salua Stiles. Ah, tu vois que tu le mets mon tablier !

\- Pas le choix, t'as jeté l'ancien, gronda John. Comment vas-tu Derek ?

\- Je vais bien, merci, répondit le loup, tout en serrant la main de son, beau-père. Un coup de main ?

\- Si tu veux bien couper les fraises, ça m'avancerait, merci.

Derek s'exécuta, tandis que John retournait à ses pancakes. Stiles, lui, restait planté au milieu de la cuisine, trépignant sur place.

\- Stiles, au lieu de te dandiner comme un enfant qui a envie de faire pipi, parle-moi, se moqua John, posant un plat de gaufres sur la table.

Stiles ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il croisa le regard compatissant de son loup, et inspira profondément, avant de se lancer.

\- Voilà, je... Comment dire ? Hem... cafouilla le plus jeune, mais la main de son père sur son épaule le ramena au calme. Ok. Voilà, je vais bientôt passer mon diplôme, et pour le valider, je dois faire un stage dans un commissariat et... 'fin, je voudrais le faire avec toi, papa.

John écarquilla les yeux sous l'annonce de son fils adoptif.

\- C'est vrai ? Mais je croyais que tu voulais tester la police de New-York, souffla John, étonné. Tu m'as dit qu'un stage chez eux t'offrirait de grandes chances de carrière dans la police.

\- Oui, je sais, mais... J'en ai parlé avec Monsieur One, mon professeur de criminologie, et il est d'accord avec moi pour dire qu'une carrière dans le bureau du Shérif du Comté de Beacon Hills serait plus valorisant pour moi que de me perdre dans une grande ville effrayante et surpeuplée, continua Stiles. Alors, si tu es d'accord, je voudrais tenter un stage et-

Stiles fut coupé dans son monologue par l'étreinte d'ours du Shérif. Il entoura la taille de ce dernier de ses bras, le serrant doucement contre lui.

\- Ça veut dire oui ? tenta Stiles d'une voix étouffée.

\- Bien sûr que c'est oui, Fiston ! s'exclama John, le regard embué, relâchant le plus jeune. Tu sais pas à quel point tu me rends fière d'être ton père...

Stiles retint difficilement ses larmes, touché par les paroles de John. Malgré le temps passé près de cet homme, il était toujours ému quand ce dernier l'appelait "son fils".

\- Bon, ben va falloir que je respecte un peu plus les limitations de vitesse, moi ! rit Derek.

Stiles et John le rejoignirent dans son hilarité, relâchant la pression accumulée ces dernières minutes. Ils passèrent le reste de la journée à parler paperasse, droits, et autres banalités. Une journée de dimanche normal, tout ce dont Stiles avait besoin.

Une journée calme, dans une ville calme, pour une nouvelle vie ordinaire.

Ordinaire ? Vous croyez ? Non, parce que sinon, ce serait trop banal pour le surdoué. Mais ça, jamais il ne s'en plaindra.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Oui, vous l'avez eu votre lemon, bandes de petits pervers ! lol

 **Ceci, chers lecteurs, est le dernier chapitre ! Je voudrais vous remercier de tout mon cœur d'avoir suivi, lu et commenté cette histoire ! Je ne pensais qu'elle serait autant appréciée, et j'en suis encore toute émue ! Mais hélas, toute histoire a une fin, et malgré que ça brise le coeur, je suis dans le regret de vous confirmer que oui, cette fic est finie ! C'est la première que j'écris une fic qui soit aussi longue, qui m'a prise aux tripes, et que j'ai aimé écrire et partager avec vous !**  
 **Ce fut quelques fois difficile, avec des syndromes de page blanche, des baisses de moral, des coups de gueule, mais aussi des reviews drôles, émouvantes, surprenantes, touchantes, mais toujours lu et répondu ! (c'est pas très français hein ! lol)**  
 **Voilà, j'ai fini mon pavé de fin. Je remercie Kitsune Aquatik pour toutes ses corrections, Aurélia Sterek pour son soutien incontournable, et mention spéciale pour Jenn Ship qui m'a souvent mis des pieds aux fesses pour que je me bouge ! mdr**  
 **Merci encore, et à très bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire Sterek ! En attendant, je vous invite à aller découvrir (ou redécouvrir) mes autres fics, OS, et autres petites choses écrites de mes petites mains innoc- nan, ce serait mentir ! krkrkr**

 **ET VIVE LE STEREK !**

Et n'oubliez pas, une petite review, c'est gratuit et c'est bon pour le moral !


End file.
